Home On The Range
by bluecatcinema
Summary: After the "Crystal Sun" fiasco, Big Red and Cherry Jubilee are ready to move on with their lives. But an encounter with three young troublemakers changes everything. The troublemakers go to work on the cherry farm, and a new adventure begins...
1. Back Down In Dodge Junction

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter One: Back Down In Dodge Junction**

_Many years ago..._

It was a bright and sunny day down in the dusty plains of Dodge Junction. The balmy breeze blew tumbleweeds across the street, as a young pre-teen red Earth Pony colt with a black lunar eclipse with a red eye Cutie Mark by the name of Black Knight Paladin was standing by some tracks outside the town, waiting for something.

"Where are they?" He frowned. "Is a little punctuality too much to ask for?"

"Howdy, bro!" Black Knight's younger brother, a young white Pegasus with a golden solar eclipse with a blue eye Cutie Mark named White Knight, declared. "How's it hanging?"

"You're late." Black Knight deadpanned.

"I know, I know." White sighed. "I had to double-check my essentials."

"Again with the double-checking." Black sighed. "You're such a worrywart."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be prepared." White rolled his eyes.

"I wish that was all I could excuse you for." Black snorted.

Then, coming behind White, were two other Earth Ponies. One was a pinto colt with a brown mane and a sheriff badge Cutie Mark, while the other was a very pale yellow filly with a rose-colored mane and a cherry Cutie Mark.

"Sorry, we're late, Black." The pinto colt apologized. "We had some chores to do."

"Some of us more than others." The filly frowned. "Right, Marshall Starr?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Cherry?" The pinto frowned.

"Well, from the way your ma's always yelling, you never clean your room." Cherry smirked.

"It's a waste of time!" Marshall shrugged. "It's just gonna get dirty again!"

"I didn't know this was a debate club." White chuckled, before looking around them. "Where's Red?"

"Guys, wait up!"

Waddling behind them was a pudgy red Earth Pony with a messy brown mane and a barrel of cherries for a Cutie Mark. He was huffing and puffing, running not being his strong suit. After catching up with everypony, he came to a stop, panting heavily.

"Big Red, so nice of you to finally join us." Black snarked.

"Sorry, Black..." Big Red wheezed. "...Oh boy... why couldn't we meet... down at the... watering hole?"

"Because the watering hole's boring." Black huffed. "Seriously, guys, I've been waitin' out here forever for you to get here."

"More like a few minutes." White countered. "Seriously Black, you need to get a better handle on the passage of time."

"Hey, what did I tell ya, Blue Eclipse?" Black frowned. "When we go out on adventures, we use our codenames, got it?"

"Got it... Red Eclipse." White sighed.

"That goes for the rest of you, too." Black rounded on the others. "Big Red, Juby, Marshmallow..."

"And why is my nickname 'Marshmallow' again?" Marshall asked.

"'Cuz ya look like one, a'course." Black shrugged. "Not to mention the similarity 'tween Marshall and Marshallow."

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Marshall growled. "Not as much as Red."

"Hey!" Big Red yelled. "Don't go there, pardner!"

"Yeah, leave him alone, Marsh." Cherry defended him.

"Either way, you do have a point, Marsh, but whoever heard of a red marshmallow?" Black declared.

"Yeah... but seriously, that would sound delicious." Big Red licked his lips.

"And now we're a food club..." White joked.

"Okay then, now that we are all here, Cherry Cavalry, let's get down these train tracks!" Black declared.

"You really think there's a dead body down along the line?" Cherry asked.

"Of course there is." Black nodded. "I heard it from a very reliable source."

"...Have you been talking to Crazy Mort again?" Marshall frowned.

"No!" Black snorted nervously. "Anyways, that body is definitely down there!"

"And we're going to find it, why?" White asked.

"Bragging rights, duh." Black grinned.

"Y'all'd think we'd do something regular folk do every once in a while." Big Red sighed. "Like go fishin', or play stickball..."

"Where's the fun in that?" Black snorted.

"At least mah idea of fun don't make mah hoof twitch..." Big Red declared, glancing at his twitching hoof.

_The Present..._

In the middle of the night, Big Red awoke up to feel his front right hoof twitching, which could only mean one thing...

"Cherry!" He gently nudged his wife awake. "Mah front right hoof's a-twitching! Y'all know what that means!"

"Celestia's pregnant again?" Cherry mumbled sleepily.

"Nah, that's when mah left back hoof twitches." Big Red corrected. "Front right hoof means somethin's wrong with the cherries!"

"That's... nice..." Cherry dozed off.

"Cherry?" Big Red frowned, as he nudged his wife again, only to get no response out of her. "Ugh, guess it's up ta me." Big Red climbed out of bed.

Big Red charged into the cherry orchard with a lantern around his neck. As he neared the east side, the twitching intensified. He was getting close to the source of the trouble.

"Ah swear, if it's them dang timberwolves again, Ah'll turn 'em inta sawdust." Big Red muttered.

Soon, he saw what was causing the disturbance: A pudgy young green, blonde-maned Unicorn with blue eyes and a globe Cutie Mark, and a lanky tan, brown-maned Earth Pony with green eyes and a hat-and-wheat-stalk Cutie Mark eating lots of cherries (the fat one eating more).

"Whoa, slow down, pal. The cherries ain't going anywhere." The Earth Pony scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry!" The pudgy unicorn muttered with his mouth full...

"Well, Ah'll be hornswoggled." Big Red let out a frustrated sigh as he called out to the two. "Hey, yew two! Whaddaya think ya'll are doin' here?"

"Eatin' cherries, what's it look like?" The Earth Pony snarked.

The Unicorn belched.

"Oh, that's the stuff!" He smirked.

"Well, Ah hope they taste good." Big Red smiled pleasantly.

"Good?" The Earth Pony smirked. "Try 'great'!"

"Best cherries ever!" The Unicorn added.

"Well, Ah'm glad ya'll've enjoyed 'em... 'Cause they'll be the last fresh cherries you'll have for a good while once Ah run ya both into the jailhouse!" Big Red growled.

"W-what?! Dude, we were just eatin' cherries!" The Earth Pony stammered.

"And that Ah don't mind... what Ah _do_ mind is the two a' ya trepassin' on private property!" Big Red grunted. "Now why don't ya make things easy on yerselves an' come with me..."

Big Red stepped forward, ready to grab them both, when he was blindsided by a feathery blur.

"Ah! What the buck?!" Big Red clutched his head.

"Time to go!" The Earth Pony yelped.

"Right behind ya!" The Unicorn followed.

The two colts fled, the blur flying above them.

"Why ya back-stabbin'..." Big Red made to follow, then decided against it. "Ah, ferget it. T'ain't worth the bother."

Nursing a scratched head and a bruised ego, Big Red returned to the homestead, slipping back into bed beside his wife.

The next day, Big Red went into town, making a beeline to the sheriff's office. As he entered, the chair at the sheriff's desk turned around, revealing none other than Marshall Starr, now a rather nice-built stallion, wearing a black and red Stetson hat, and a sour expression.

"Redwall Barrel-Roll." Marshall said flatly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ya can call me 'Big Red', Starr." Big Red told him.

"Ain't you outgrown that ol' nickname yet?" Marshall asked.

"Can't rightly outgrow a nickname with the word 'big' in it, Ah reckon." Big Red countered.

"Just get to the point, Red." Marshall sighed. "Did the timberwolves get into your orchards again?"

"No, if that were the case, Ah wouldn't be here." Big Red frowned. "I'm here ta report a trespassin'. Three colts snuck inta mah farm last night an' started chowin' on mah cherries. One of 'em was an skinny Earth Pony, the second a pudgy Unicorn, and the third musta been a Pegasus, seein' as how he got me from above."

"Do _they_ match your description?" Marshall pointed over to the jail cell, where the Unicorn and Earth Pony from the day before were, looking sullen... but in there with them was a gray-furred, black-winged, white-feathered griffin, looking downright furious. "I caught 'em stealin' bread this morning."

"Griffin..." Big Red glanced at the feathered felon. "That explains the scratch on the back of mah head..."

The griffin glared at Big Red.

"Yeah, this hooligan really gave my guys the business bringing him in." Marshall glared back at the griffin.

"Just had to have some bread, didn't you?" The Earth Pony glared at the Unicorn.

"I was hungry!" The Unicorn whined.

"Quiet, you two." The griffin snarled.

The Unicorn and Earth Pony stopped talking.

"Well, that's what ya'll get for breakin' the law!" Big Red declared. "So, what happens ta them now, Marshall?"

"First, I'll be giving them a little interrogation, just to see if there are any other crimes they've commited." Marshall told him. "Then I'm having them sent up to the juvenile correctional facility."

"Juvie?" Big Red frowned. "Ain't that a bit much fer pilferin'?"

"They've committed crimes, and they have to answer for them." Marshall proclaimed. "It oughta straighten the birdface and his followers out."

"Yeah, but juvie?" Big Red gulped. "They ain't even that old! They'll be eaten alive in there!"

"W-what?" The Unicorn gulped.

"I don't like the sound of that..." The Earth Pony frowned.

The griffin narrowed his eyes, and clenched his talons.

"I suppose you have an alternative?" Marshall asked.

"Well..." Big Red thought for a moment, glancing at the three boys, when an idea came to him. "Give 'em ta me."

"Pardon?" Marshall gaped.

"What?" The Earth Pony frowned.

"Huh?" The Unicorn gulped.

The griffin unclenched his talons, and stared at Big Red, his beak set in a suspicious sneer.

"I'll take 'em in." Big Red declared. "Put 'em to work as farmhooves. Teach 'em how ta do an honest day's work, an' keep 'em outta trouble ta boot."

"Well..." Marshall mulled it over. "It's not exactly an official sentence..."

"C'mon, Starr." Big Red urged. "It'll be community service!"

"It ain't regulation." Marshall added. "I can't just release three young offenders on a whim."

"Then do it as a favour ta me. Fer old time's sake?" Big Red pleaded.

Marshall sighed. "Okay, fine. Whatever gets the four of you out of my mane."

"Thank ya kindly." Big Red nodded.

"The three of you are hereby remanded to the custody of this here gentlepony." Marshall told the three delinquents. "If there are any problems, just send them right back, Red."

"Ah don't think that'll be necessary." Big Red smiled. "Ah got a feeling the four of us will get along jes' fine..."

"Really?" Marshall raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really." Big Red nodded. "Ah got me a way with kids..."

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red and White were returning home from work.

"Another day, another bit." White smiled.

"Eeyup." Big Red nodded. "The simple, yet rewarding life of a farmer."

White's wife, Silver Wind, was waiting outside their house, with their son, Shine Paladin, and foal, Mist.

"Dad! Big Red!" Shine called, rushing out to meet them.

"Hiya, sport." White hugged his son. "Have you been a good colt for your mom while I've been out?"

"Yes, dad." Shine nodded.

"Not too good, Ah hope." Big Red winked. "A colt without mischief is like a cherry without skin."

"Whatever that means." White frowned.

"Hello, darling." Silver smiled. "How was your day?"

"Terrific." White kissed her. "We got a bumper crop today."

"Daddy!" Mist squealed.

"Hello to you too, my little sugar pie." White nuzzled his daughter, causing her to giggle happily.

"Well, let's not just stand around outside." Silver chuckled. "I've got a fresh cherry pie, ready for dinner."

"Mah favorite." Big Red grinned.

"Any food with cherry in it is your favorite." Silver chided.

"So, what's yer point?" Big Red shrugged.

After dinner, the family (plus Big Red), laid back in their chairs, digesting their meals.

"Hey, Red, can we ask you a favor?" White requested.

"Sure." Big Red nodded. "What's up?"

"My cousin over in Vanhoover is getting married." Silver explained. "White and I have been invited."

"We need you to look after the kids for a few days." White added. "Could you do that for us?"

"Say 'yes'!" Shine piped us. "Please, Big Red!"

"Ah'd be delighted." Big Red chuckled. "Anythin' for you guys."

"Thanks, Red." White smiled.

"You're a lifesaver." Silver added.

White and Silver departed the next morning, sharing hugs and kisses with their offspring

"Be good, you two." White declared.

"And mind Big Red." Silver added. "He's in charge until we come back."

"You got it." Shine nodded curtly. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Of course we will." White smiled. "But in the meantime, you still have that locket your mom and I gave you?"

"Sure do." Shine nodded, opening the locket to reveal the picture of his parents on their wedding day.

"It's a very important locket." White declared. "I got it from a dear old friend, Rookie Blue. I passed it on to you so that you could carry on his spirit."

"Keep it close, honey." Silver smiled. "Keep it close, and it'll be like we're right there with you. Can you do that for us?"

"I will." Shine nodded.

"That's my boy." White hugged him.

"Goodbye, my darlings." Silver kissed Shine and Mist on the cheeks. She and White then headed off to the train station.

"Bye..." Mist waved plaintively.

"Buck up, kiddos." Big Red hugged them. "Yer folks'll be back before ya know it. In the meantime, let's have us some fun!"

"Yeah!" Shine and Mist cheered.

Big Red proved to be a fair-minded babysitter, having plenty of fun with Shine and Mist, while still leaving time for the serious things. A few days later, as they returned from a game of catch in the cherry orchard, Big Red spotted an unfamiliar pony in a black suit outside the house.

"Can Ah help you, sir?" He asked.

"Are you 'Big Red'?" The stallion asked.

"That Ah am." Big Red nodded.

"You are familiar with White Knight Paladin and his wife, Silver Wind?" The stallion continued.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "And you are?"

"I am Skullen Bones, professional coroner." The stallion declared. "And I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news regarding your friends..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Some Honest Work

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Two: Some Honest Work**

_Years ago..._

Big Red couldn't believe it... he didn't want to believe it...

He always thought White of being one of the strongest ponies he knew. Heck, he went to war and came back in one piece...

Yet here he was, standing in a room at a morgue of a neighborhood town, called in by the coroner to identify two bodies that they believe to be his best friend and his wife.

The two bodies in question laid on a steel slab in front of him, each covered in white blankets. Big Red felt a looming dread coming over him, fearing that what the coroner said was true and that these two were indeed his friends, all the while hanging onto a sliver of hope that these two would just be some unfortunate couple that happened to look like them... but he felt a twinge in the back of his neck, and somehow, he felt that it was telling him that he was going to be greeted with very bad news...

"Mr. Red?"

Big Red snapped out of his dread-ridden state to look at Skullen Bones, who was in the room with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Skullen asked, "You seem... overwhelmed."

"No, no, Ah'm fine..." Big Red shook his head.

"You're certain? Because I can easily get somepony-" Skullen offered.

"No." Big Red cut him off. "Ah have to know... Shine and Mist are home right now, worried about 'em... and Ah'm gonna have to know what to tell them..."

"Very well..." Skullen nodded solemnly, as he went over to the covered bodies, and with gentleness and caution, uncovered them.

The moment Big Red saw what was under the covers, a part of him died inside.

"Oh..." Big Red shuddered, taking off his hat, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh Faust..." He slouched against the wall.

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Red." Skullen frowned sympathetically, placing the covers back over the bodies..

"This just ain't right..." Big Red whimpered. "White... White risked his life in Saddle Arabia... he came face ta face with evil itself and lived... only for him and Silver to get killed by some dad-gum flash flood?!"

"Nature is truly a cruel mistress, Mr. Red." Skullen Bones declared. "If it is any consolation, I noticed some discoloration on Mr Paladin's chest. Somepony must had tried his hardest to revive him, not that it did him much good."

"Any idea who?" Big Red frowned.

"I'm afraid not." Skullen Bones shrugged. "There were witness accounts of somepony bringing these two to shore, but that's pretty much it."

"A good Samaritan..." Big Red noted. "Too bad his good deed was fer nought."

"Well, now that the two have been identified, it is now my duty to inform the immediate family of their losses." Skullen made to leave.

"No." Big Red stopped him, wiping his teary eyes, "This is something Ah have to do..."

Big Red was totally numb as he walked back to the house that evening. As he stepped onto the porch, Cherry came outside to greet him.

"I'm so sorry, Red." She sniffed. "White and Silver were so young. They had so much to live for..."

"They sure did." Big Red shook his head. "Where are the kids?"

"I put Mist to bed already. Shine is in his room, waiting for you to get back..." Cherry answered, before tearing up more. "Oh, Shine... he's..."

"Ah'll go talk to him." Big Red nodded. "...Thank you for watching them."

"Anything for you, Big Red." Cherry smiled warmly.

Big Red walked upstairs to Shine's room, though with great hesitation, dreading the very news he had to deliver. He knocked a few times before coming in to see Shine sitting at the windowsill, napping lightly.

"Shine?" Big Red asked. "You're awake?"

"Big Red?" Shine perked up, letting out a small yawn. "You're back."

"Yeah. Sorry to keep ya waiting." Big Red gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Ah took the scenic route home."

"So what did that pony had to say about mom and dad?" Shine asked. "Are they alright?"

"Ah, er..." Big Red gulped, not sure what to say. "Well…"

"Big Red?" Shine asked, not liking the expression on his face.

"Shine..." Big Red whispered, as he took off his hat. "Ah don't know how ta tell ya this, but... yer folks... there was this flood... and they got caught in it... they're gone, Shine."

"Gone?" Shine muttered. "Gone where?"

"Ah'm afraid I'm not sure." Big Red sighed. "Ah hope that they gone ta ah better place..."

With that, Shine put together the pieces, and his face fell.

"...They're never coming home, are they?" Shine whispered.

"Shine..." Big Red sighed.

"No... no... they can't... they can't be..." Shine shook his head, tears striking his eyes. "They can't be gone! They just can't!"

"Ah know how hard this must be..." Big Red admitted. "Ya gotta stay strong, kiddo."

"Noooo!" Shine broke down in tears. Big Red embraced the colt, trying to sooth him as he cried into his fur.

"Ah'm so sorry, Shine…" Big Red muttered, tears striking his eyes once more, rubbing Shine's back soothingly. "You just cry as much as much as ya need ta. Ah'll be there fer ya."

"...W-what's going to happen to us?" Shine sobbed.

"Ah don't know, Shine... ah'll think of something..." Big Red whispered, though as of now, eve he had no clue what to do.

_The Present..._

Big Red led the three delinquents off to the homestead. The trio were shackled together (A safety measure imposed by Marshall).

"Okay, young un's, listen up." He declared. "Ah know Marshall Starr's released y'all ta mah 'custardy', but that ain't no reason fer us ta take things so seriously. Let's introduce ourselves ta break the ice. Ah'm Big Red. Cherry farmer, winemaker, rodeo enthusiast, local troubleshooter, an' all-around nice guy. Me and mah wife own the Cherry Hill Ranch."

"I woulda never guessed." The griffin grumbled.

"Yeah..." Big Red shrugged. "But enough about me, who might y'all be?"

The three remained silent, before the pudgy unicorn spoke up.

"G-globe Trot." The pudgy Unicorn said nervously. "But p-ponies just call me Globe."

"Well, I'm Huckleberry." The lanky Earth Pony declared arrogantly. "Surprised you haven't already heard of me. I'm a pretty big deal 'round these parts."

"Yeah, your _head_ parts." The griffin snarked.

"And who might you be?" Big Red turned to the griffin.

"Eclipse." The griffin said quietly, ruffling his ebony wing feathers.

"Eclipse?" Big Red started.

"Yeah." Eclipse nodded. "Gotta problem with my name?"

"Naw, naw." Big Red shook his head. "Ah just... knew this stallion once who liked ta go by a name like that. Anyways, Ah'm pleased ta meet y'all." Big Red nodded.

"Spare me." Eclipse snorted.

"'Scuse me?" Big Red frowned.

"Cut the nice cowboy act, you're not fooling anypony." Eclipse glared. "The only reason you got us out of there was to use us as free labor."

"Izzat so, young un?" Big Red retorted.

"Why else would you have done it?" Huckleberry asked. "'Cept maybe as payback for us eatin' your cherries and Eclipse scratching you."

"Ah think Ah'm insulted." Big Red sniggered. "Do Ah really seem that petty?"

"I-I can't say." Globe stuttered.

"Believe it or not, Ah'm doin' you boys a favour." Big Red declared.

"Nopony does anypony a favour nowadays." Eclipse frowned. "Especially anypony like us."

"Well, Ah do." Big Red smiled. "Juvie is no place for kids a' yer age. Ah'm gonna give ya somethin' better."

"Which is?" Huckleberry asked.

"Well, for starters, a roof over your head." Big Red declared. "And the knowledge of what it's like ta do some honest work."

"Well, it would be nice to not have to sleep outdoors so much..." Globe admitted.

"I'll pass on the 'work' part, though." Eclipse sneered.

"Count me in on that." Huckleberry added.

"Ain't like you got a choice." Big Red snarked.

"Wanna bet?" Eclipse sneered. "We'll slip away the first chance we get, make no mistake about that."

"And ya'll wind up back in jail not long after." Big Red shot back. "Only then, there won't be nopony ta save ya from juvie."

Eclipse said nothing, instead throwing a sour look at the ground.

Back at the homestead, Cherry was humming as she was cutting up some carrots when she heard the door open.

"Ah, welcome home, hon." She smiled, as Big Red entered. "I got lunch almost ready..."

"Yeah, about that... you might want to make enough for four." Big Red declared.

"Four? What are you-" She turned around, noticing Big Red and the boys. "Um, Red? Who are these three?"

"Well, you remembered them trespassers from last night?" Big Red smiled sheepishly. "These are the trespassers, Globe, Huckleberry, and Eclipse."

"H-hi." Globe said meekly.

"Hey." Huckleberry shrugged.

"Hmph." Eclipse turned away, giving Cherry a cold shoulder.

"And why are they here?" Cherry asked.

"Ah talked Marshall inta lettin' 'em work off their debt ta society on the farm." Big Red declared, "Sorry, it was a 'heat-of-the-moment' kinda deal."

"I see." Cherry nodded. "Well, it'll be nice to have some houseguests for a while." She turned to the boys. "Hello, I'm Cherry Jubilee, Big Red's wife."

"Hello..." Globe waved his hoof awkwardly. Eclipse irritably forced it down. "...What?"

"I'm sure you must be hungry." Cherry smiled. "I'll whip you up some lunch, before you all get to work. Please, sit down."

Big Red undid the shackles, and the boys awkwardly sat down on the couch. Globe was nervous, while Huckleberry seemed not to care. Eclipse's eyes darted from left to right, taking in the room and it's contents. Big Red gave him a small smile, which he didn't return. Soon, Cherry returned, with some cactus flower sandwiches and cherry cider on a tray.

"Here we are." She smiled. "Dig in."

Globe was the first to try the food, taking a tentative bite of his sandwich.

"Mmm." He smiled, taking another, larger bite. "This is really good!"

"Why thank you, young colt." Cherry chuckled. "Let me know if you want seconds."

Eclipse nudged Globe.

"Will you quit making nice with our jailors?" He hissed.

"Jailors?" Cherry frowned.

"Well, that's what you are, isn't it?" Huckleberry chipped in.

"No, we're not." Big Red insisted. "And we're bein' nice 'cause it's the right thing ta do. Like a certain royal in-law sez, 'nopony is above bein' polite'."

"Royal in-law?" Globe asked. "Who do you mean?"

"Well, not ta brag, but Ah happen ta kinda be related to princess Celestia herself... by marriage." Big Red smiled.

"In-law to Princess Celestia?" Eclipse snorted. "Yeah right. And I'm the queen of Eagleland."

"Oh, that's where yer wrong." Big Red pulled out a photo album and opened it to a page, showing a picture of him and Celestia at the party in which Big Red was engaged to Cherry. "This is the picture of her and me when I proposed ta Cherry."

"Well, that certainly settles it." Globe nodded in amazement.

"Hold up, that could had easily been faked through that thing they call 'photoshop'." Huckleberry said skeptically.

"Well, then how you explain this?" Big Red turned the page to show him and Celestia having a drink. "This is me havin' a drink with Princess Celestia." He turned the page. "This is me and Celestia havin' another drink." He turned the next page. "And that is when we started having a drinking contest." He turned the pages constantly, the pictures showing Celestia remaining stoic as Big Red got drunker. "Yeah, the Princess has a shockingly high suds tolerance."

He turned another page, showing him face-planted on the table with Celestia stifling a giggle. "That's when I lost the drinking contest..." Then followed a picture of Caboose hitting Celestia with a chair, conking her out. "Then Caboose comes in with a chair." A picture of a shocked Luna holding her hoof out. "And Luna says, the playing field been 'leveled'! That was one crazy night."

"Okay, so you are related to Celestia." Eclipse capitulated. "Big flappin' deal."

"Watch your language there, young 'un." Cherry glowered. "You think just because we're ponies we don't know griffin slang?"

"No kiddin'." Big Red nodded. "There used to be a griffin troublemaker around these parts. His foul language wuz the least of the trouble he gave us."

Globe and Huckleberry turned to the next page, when Huckleberry noticed a picture of a grown up Mist at what seemed to be her birthday party.

"Hoo-wee!" He smiled. "Who is this? She's so hot! I wouldn't mind gettin' to know her, if you catch my drift. Take her up to makeout point, show her the ropes, maybe even teach her my favorite non-musical duet-"

"That would be mah adoptive daughter." Big Red deadpanned.

Huckleberry stiffed up.

"...And she is lovely." Huckleberry added nervously.

"That she is." Big Red chuckled. "She certainly takes after her mother. Got her eyes, smile, hips, everything."

"No kiddin'." Huckleberry drooled.

"Okay, that's enough jawin'." Big Red said suddenly. "Time fer you three ta earn your keep. Now c'mon. Ah'm gonna show ya the ropes."

The boys reluctantly followed Big Red outside. They stopped beside a cherry tree.

"Watch carefully, boys." Big Red declared. He bucked the tree, bringing down a shower of cherries.

"Is that it?" Eclipse snorted. "This is what we're supposed to be doing all day?"

"As a matter a' fact, yep." Big Red nodded. "T'ain't glamorous, but it's good, honest, work. Now, y'all get started on buckin' these trees."

"I'm not so good at physical activity." Globe admitted. "Can't I just use my magic to bring the cherries down?"

"Nope." Big Red shook his head. "Ya gotta buck. That's the way Ah've always done it, and the way yer gonna do it."

"Whatever." Huckleberry shrugged. He turned and bucked the nearest tree, dislodging a few cherries.

"Not bad fer an ammycher." Big Red shrugged. "Keep it up."

Globe bucked another tree, barely dislodging a single cherry. Eclipse kicked another tree with his lion-like legs. Half the cherries fell.

"Ain't often a non-pony gets ta be good at buckin'." Big Red smiled. "Nice work, kiddo."

"Whatever." Eclipse snorted.

"Somethin' wrong, son?" Big Red asked.

"Don't call me that." Eclipse shuddered. "And quit tryin' to be nice. We're not buying it."

"We're not?" Globe asked.

"Zip it." Huckleberry nudged him.

"Ah ain't _tryin'_ ta be nice." Big Red insisted. "Ah _am_ bein' nice. Now get ta work!"

"Yeah, that's real nice." Eclipse snorted.

Big Red groaned.

It was the longest afternoon of Big Red's life. No matter how much he cajoled them, the trio barely did any work.

Globe was just plain terrible at bucking, and the cherries that he did end up bucking would 'mysteriously' disappeared.

"Come on, kid, buck it!" Big Red ordered.

Globe kicked the tree weakly. Two cherries descended.

"Well, it's better than nuthin'." Big Red admitted. He turned to look at the orchard. "Still plenty more ta go..." As he turned back, he saw that the two cherries were gone. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

"MmI dn't knw." Globe mumbled, his mouth full.

Huckleberry was lazy, lounging against the trees whenever Big Red wasn't looking.

"Hey, Huck!" Big Red looked around. "Where ya at?"

"Right here!" Huckleberry suddenly emerged from behind a bush. "I was just... looking for some missing cherries."

"But there ain't nuthin' in ya hooves." Big Red declared skeptically.

"Right." Huckleberry nodded, ducking back under the bush. "Better keep looking!"

Eclipse spent more time sneering and making snide comments than bucking.

"You honestly do this for a living?" He smirked. "Who's the real prisoner here?"

"Don't even think about insultin' mah profession, boy." Big Red glared.

"If you can even call it that." Eclipse smirked.

"Jest get ta buckin'." Big Red ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Eclipse rolled his eyes. "When I'm good and ready."

"Now!" Big Red roared.

"Slavedriver." Eclipse spat, as he grudgingly bucked a tree.

As the sun began to set, Big Red corralled them back to the homestead, just in time for dinner.

"So, how was your first day as working stiffs, boys?" Cherry asked the trio as she served them tumbleweed stew.

"Okay, I guess." Globe declared.

"Tiring." Huckleberry remarked, feigning a yawn.

"Whatever." Eclipse sniffed the stew.

Big Red sighed as he sat down. After dinner, he led the boys to the spare bedroom.

"This is where y'all will be bunkin'." He told them. "We only got one bed an' a sleepin' bag, so ya'd better decide who gets what."

"Globe gets the sleeping bag." Eclipse told Big Red. "Huckleberry gets the bed. I'll be fine sleeping on that rug over there."

"If you say so." Big Red shrugged. "Bathroom's down on the right, we're down the hall. Night, fellas."

"Whatever." Eclipse sneered.

Globe made to say goodnight, but had his mouth covered by Huckleberry.

Big Red frowned as he closed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, the boys went to their designated sleeping spots.

"Well, what do we do now, Eclipse?" Globe asked.

"Don't you worry, Globe, I already came up with an escape plan." Eclipse said, as he walked around in a circle and laid down. "That mud pony may think he has us all figured out, but he ain't got nothing on us."

"Huh-uh." Huckleberry nodded as he laid on the bed.

"That's a relief. But... just asking, where will we go when we escape? We are kinda in the middle of nowhere." Globe pondered.

"I don't know." Eclipse sighed. "But it'll beat staying here."

"Huh-uh." Huckleberry nodded again.

"Still..." Globe worried. "If we do leave, then our only option might be going back to-"

"We'll see." Eclipse shrugged.

"Huh-uh." Huckleberry nodded once more.

"Okay, what the heck are you doing, Huckleberry?" Eclipse glared at him.

"Huh?" Huckleberry snapped out of his daze, "Oh, I was just... looking at this sweet pic of Big Red's daughter right here." He held up the pic of Mist they were shown earlier.

"Aw, dude!" Eclipse growled, "Can't you ever get your head outta the gutters?!"

"I can't help it... she's so hot." Huckleberry glanced at Mist's picture again. "And dang, her flanks are so-"

"Enough! Stop before you go showing everypony your male bits!" Eclipse gave a disgusted scowl. "You put that picture back where you found it, _the way you found it_, tomorrow, and come the right opportunity, we are leaving this place in the dust. Comprende?"

"Okay." Huckleberry gulped.

"Good." Eclipse smiled. "Night, guys."

"Good night." Globe crawled into the sleeping bag.

"Night." Huckleberry nodded, as he slipped under the bedcovers.

"And tomorrow, we are outta here." Eclipse smirked, as he curled up on the rug.

Meanwhile, Big Red joined Cherry in their bed.

"What's wrong, Red?" Cherry asked, taking note of his sour expression.

"Ah'm startin' ta think Ah might be in over mah head here." Big Red sighed. "These kids ain't got no respect."

"Oh, come now, they're just boys. It's natural for them to be rebellious." Cherry sagely soothed.

"Really? 'Cause Ah raised Shine from when he was about their age and he was never this disrespectful." Big Red muttered.

"Well, Shine had very good role models growing up. You were already a second father to him way before White and Silver passed away." Cherry pointed out.

"Yeah... but I don't know... these boys really know how to push a guy's button. Huckleberry is a slouch who thinks he's all that, Globe is... well, he's not bad... but he's easily led astray by the others... and then there's Eclipse." Big Red grimaced. "Oh Faust, that kid's got a mean streak a mile wide."

"Look, it's obvious that they hadn't the luxuries many boys usually have. I'm sure with time, they'll see that you are trying to help them." Cherry assured.

"That's assumin' mah nerves can hold out that long." Big Red sighed. "But ah swear... Eclipse certainly reminds me of somepony..."

_Many years ago..._

Marshall Starr rushed through Dodge Junction, Big Red struggling to keep up.

"Wait up, Marshall!" Big Red wheezed.

"We're already late enough as it is." Marshall declared.

"Who are these guys you want me to meet anyway?" Big Red asked.

"Some great colts." Marshall grinned. "You'll like them. Trust me."

As they reached the center of town, White Knight Paladin and Black Knight Paladin were waiting there.

"Hey, Marsh." White smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Redwall Barrel-Roll." Marshall smiled. "Redwall, this is White Knight Paladin and Black Knight Paladin."

"Nice to meet you." Big Red declared. "Folks call me Big Red."

"Howdy, little guy." White smiled.

"Yeah, hey." Black nodded. "Didn't tell us you were bringing a friend, Marshall."

"No big deal." White shrugged. "The more, the merrier, right?"

"Fine, sure, whatever." Black sighed.

"Now, how about we play some stickball?" Marshall suggested.

"Okay." White nodded. "Red, you're on my team."

"Good luck, White." Black smirked. "The kid's short, and pudgy."

"But he looks like a good swinger." White declared.

"Really?" Big Red smiled. "Thanks!"

"Your funeral, bro." Black smirked. "'Cause that means Marshall's on my team. You two'll be crushed."

"We'll see about that, Black." White smiled. "Right, Red?"

"Right." Big Red grinned.

As the teams split up, Big Red got the strangest feeling that a meaningful connection had just been born.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. The Not-So-Great Escape

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Three: The Not-So-Great Escape**

_Many years ago..._

The currently teenaged Big Red had been dragged along on a hunting trip with Black Knight, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Why did I have to come?" He asked. "Why not White, or Marshall?"

"Because White has a cold, and Marshall's visiting his cousins over in Appleloosa." Black said tersely. "And it's always a bad idea to go hunting alone, so I had no choice but to bring you."

"Ah hate it out here." Big Red groaned. "It's so windy, an' dusty, and there's hardly anythin' to eat."

"Quit whining." Black sneered. "Even Cherry isn't as big a girl as you."

"Hey!" Big Red snarled. "Even Cherry would agree with me that what we're doin' ain't right."

"We're hunting Orthroses, Big Red. It's a sport, and I happen to like sports." Black declared. "Pa took me and White huntin' ever since we were just foals. If I could do it back then, so can you."

"Ah wouldn't bet on that." Big Red gulped.

"Let's set up camp." Black continued. "Think you can handle that?"

"Ah'll try..." Big Red shrugged.

After some effort (more on Big Red's part than Black's), their campsite was put together, complete with tents.

"Hoo, that was tough." Big Red wiped his brow.

"For you, maybe." Black scowled. "Seriously, didn't your pa ever take you campin'?"

"Not really. Mah pa was always busy flyin' back and forth 'round Equestria on that dad-gum airship of his." Big Red muttered. "How ironic; An Earth Pony that can't go a day stayin' on the ground."

"Hey, if it were me, I would love that. Beats bein' the only Earth Pony in my family." Black rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Big Red cringed.

"Forget about it." Black stood up. "Now, about we go and find ourselves something to eat?"

"You read my mind." Big Red smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a growling noise. They turned to see a pack of cactus coyotes approaching them. The prickly-skinned beasts salivated as they approached their prey.

"Don't. Move." Black said quietly. "Just back away slow-"

"Yaaaaah!" Big Red suddenly roared. Grabbing one of the tent poles, he charged at the lead cactus coyote, striking it on the head.

The coyote yelped in pain. It then snarled.

"Ya want more?!" Red turned and bucked it in it's flowery snout.

The lead cactus coyote was sent flying. The rest of the pack charged, but Big Red fended them off too.

"C'mon!" He roared. "There's plenty fer everypony! Come an' get it!"

The cactus coyotes eventually decide to turn tail and flee.

"Go on, git!" Big Red yelled, as they ran away. He turned around to see Black staring at him. "What?"

"That... that was incredible." Black declared.

"What, that?" Big Red said nervously. "It wuz nuthin'... I just kinda lost it there…"

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Red." Black admitted. "You got something I've never seen before... like an... inner strength, I guess I'd call it."

"Aw, shucks." Big Red said humbly.

"Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all." Black smiled.

_The present..._

Dawn had just broken over the homestead. In the guest room, Eclipse's eyes opened.

"Guys, wake up." He whispered. "We're blowin' this joint."

"Now?" Globe yawned. "Can't we wait until after breakfast?"

"No, we gotta get goin' while the gettin' is good." Eclipse rose up and hopped on Huckleberry's bed. "Wake up, Huck!"

"Five more minutes..." Huckleberry groaned.

"Now!" Eclipse hissed.

"Okay, okay!" Huckleberry jumped out of the bed.

They slipped out of the room, and tip-toed down the corridor.

"Not a sound, guys." Eclipse whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Globe asked. "What if they catch us?"

"They won't." Eclipse smirked. "Those two old fogies are probably still sound asleep."

Suddenly, Big Red and Cherry's bedroom door opened. Unbeknownst to the trio, Big Red and Cherry always woke up early.

"Ugh, Ah am dreadin' today." Big Red yawned. "Yesterday, it wuz jest a half day a' work. Now Ah got a full day a' tryin' ta get those kids to do their jobs..."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Red." Cherry smiled. "You just have to show those boys some-"

They paused as soon as they saw the three boys. For a moment, the five stared at each other.

"Boys. Yer up early." Big Red admitted.

"Yes. Yes we are." Huckleberry said awkwardly.

"That's some nice work ethic ya've got there." Big Red smiled... then faltered. "Too nice, in fact, given what ya were like yesterday..."

"Well, you see, the thing about that is-" Globe mumbled.

"Run!" Eclipse yelled.

The trio ran towards the stairs as fast as they could.

"Whut th-" Big Red gaped. "Hey! Where y'all goin'?"

"I think they're trying to leave." Cherry told him.

"Not on mah watch!" Big Red declared, giving chase. "Get back here!"

The trio threw open the front door and ran through the orchard.

"Where to now?" Huckleberry asked.

"Head for the plains!" Eclipse ordered, as he flapped a few feet overhead.

The trio rushed out past the trees, and into the plains beyond Dodge Junction.

"I... think... I'm... gonna... puke..." Globe wheezed, as he started slowing down.

"Well don't puke on me!" Huckleberry grimaced.

"Okay, I think we can rest for a second." Eclipse declared, as he landed beside them. "No way that old mud pony could've kept up with us. Not on those brittle legs."

Globe collapsed to the ground.

"So... now what?" Huckleberry asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we can waltz back into Dodge Junction, just like that." Globe pointed out. "That sheriff will be on the lookout for us."

"That's why we're steering clear of the place." Eclipse declared. "We should just head back to where we were waiting before this whole mess started."

"You mean back to that rock that Pa had us waiting on for two weeks?" Huckleberry gaped. "Ya kiddin', right?"

"Hey, Pa gave us orders to stay there. We shouldn't had left it when Globe started bellyachin' about food." Eclipse glared at Globe.

Globe's stomach rumbled.

"I was hungry." Globe whimpered, "And I still am. Maybe we should've stayed for breakfast. I wonder what miss Cherry would've made..."

"Globe makes a good point." Huckleberry nodded. "We're hungry. Not to mention tired, and out in the middle of nowhere."

"Will you relax?" Eclipse growled. "We'll make it through this. We always do. Just the three of us. That's all we really need. And when Pa comes back for us, we will be back to normal."

"Dude, I don't think Pa is comin' back." Huckleberry glared. "Seriously, I didn't like workin' back there any more than you did, but I think we should've thought this out a little bit more."

"Hey, I wasn't goin' to be reduced to bucking cherries for some dumb hillbilly, and neither are you two. Furthermore, Pa will come back for us." Eclipse glared.

"Really? Pa said he'd be back for us in a few days! How do you explain that?" Huckleberry growled.

"I don't know! Maybe he got caught up during one of his 'jobs'! You know how he is!" Eclipse snarled.

"Oh, I know how he is, alright!" Huckleberry growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eclipse glared.

"You know what I mean!" Huckleberry yelled. "How many times has he said one thing, then did the opposite?"

"Guys..." Globe whimpered.

"I'm sure he had his reasons!" Eclipse countered.

"Yeah, reasons he never shares with us!" Huckleberry shot back.

"Please, stop fighting..." Globe urged.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound.

"What... was that?" Eclipse asked.

"Sorry." Globe cringed. "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"I don't think that was you..." Huckleberry frowned.

The ground started shaking.

"Oh, no..." Eclipse gulped.

A tatzlwurm suddenly erupted out of the ground. It opened it's triple-jawed maw and roared.

"Run!" Elipse yelled, taking flight.

"Not again..." Globe groaned.

"Move it, round boy!" Huckleberry urged.

The colts made a break for it, while Eclipse tried to distract the tatzlwurm, flying around it's head in an attempt to lure it away.

"Come and get me, ugly!" He taunted, dodging a snap from the worm.

Globe was running out of steam fast.

"I can't... I can't go on..." He wheezed.

"Don't you quit on us now, pal!" Huckleberry nudged him forward.

Eclipse continued to keep the tatzlwurm distracted, planning to lead away then double back. Suddenly, one of the black tentacles within the tatzlwurm's maw flicked out, striking him on one of his wings.

"Ahhh!" Eclipse yelped, as he fell out of the sky, landing hard on the dirt.

"Eclipse!" Huckleberry gasped, as he and Globe rushed over to him.

"No, leave me!" Eclipse groaned. "Save yourselves!"

"We're not leaving you!" Globe declared, as he helped Eclipse up.

"Yeah. No pony or griffon left behind!" Huckleberry urged, as he joined Globe.

The tatzlwurm loomed over them, shrieking in triumph.

"Oh nuts... I'm so sorry, guys..." Eclipse muttered.

"We don't blame you, Eclipse. You're not about to eat us..." Globe soothed him.

"Or do Faust knows what with those tentacles... I've seen those disgusting novels." Huckleberry shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a loud battle cry.

"Yaaaaah!"

The trio turned to see Big Red charging the tatzlwurm. He rammed into the worm's side, causing it to sway. With a bloodcurdling roar, it lunged towards Big Red.

"That's it, come ta papa!" Big Red snarled.

Just before the tatzlwurm struck, Big Red jumped. The tatzlwurm's head rammed into the dirt, and Big Red landed on it's neck. As the tatzlwurm rose back up, roaring, Big Red pulled some rope out of his saddlebags, and slipped it around one of it's jaws, clinging on for dear life as it struggled.

"Yee-hah!" "He cheered. "Ride 'em, cowpony!"

The tatzlwurm swung left and right, desperately trying to dislodge it's rider, but to no avail. Big Red held on tight, and, little by little, the tatzlwurm grew tired, eventually collapsing out of exhaustion.

"Git 'er done!" Big Red smiled, as he leapt off the worm.

The worm soon slithered back down the hole, hoping to recuperate after the struggle.

"That's right, an' stay down there! Or Ah'll do ta ya what Ah did ta yer cousin near Appleloosa!" Big Red taunted. He turned to face the boys. "Are you kids all right?"

The trio gaped at him then at where the tatzelwurm left.

"Dude... what was that?!" Huckleberry stammered.

"That'd be tatzelwurm wranglin'." Big Red puffed his chest. "Back in mah younger days, Ah wrestled 'round with many beasties. Ever rode an Ursa Major bareback? Ah have... craziest Summer Sun Celebration ever."

"That was amazing!" Globe cheered. "You were like grr... rah... skree... thump!"

"Well, Ah'm glad Ah got here when I did." Big Red smiled.

Eclipse snapped out of his stupor as he gave a scoff and turned to walk away.

"And where do you think yer goin'?" Big Red frowned.

"Away from you." Eclipse spat back. "Come on, guys, we're outta-GAH!" He fell to his knees, glancing back at his hurt wing.

"Eclipse!" Globe and Huckleberry ran to his side.

"I'm fine, guys... the worm just winged me." Eclipse grunted as he tried to get up.

"Let me be the judge a' that." Big Red walked over, and glanced at the wing. "Ooh, boy, that looks like a nasty bruise there on yer wing. But I'm sure Cherry can fix that for ya... back at the homestead."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Eclipse snarled. "We have places to be, and we can't waste time performing tree abuse on your stupid farm." He made to move forward, only to fall again, trying his best to not whimper in pain.

"Eclipse..." Globe muttered.

"Dude..." Huckleberry muttered with him.

"Hey, Ah ain't gonna force ya ta come back with me." Big Red glared. "But Ah can tell ya that yer not goin' ta get far with a hurt wing, and there ain't a clinic a' sorts fer miles around. And that's if ya survive all the critters out here. That tatzelwurm was just a taste of what can kill ya out here."

"I'll take my chances." Eclipse growled through his beak, before his wing began hurting more. "Gah..."

"Um, no offense, Eclipse, but I think we oughta go back with Big Red." Globe muttered.

"Yeah. Better we be stuck on the farm rather than out here, being live bait." Huckleberry admitted.

"But guys..." Eclipse protested, stopping when he saw the serious looks on their face. "Ohh, fine."

"Thank you for seein' things mah way." Big Red nodded, keeping a stern face. "Lemme lend ya a hoof-"

"I can walk on my own." Eclipse seethed, storming past him.

Big Red only gave a grunt of amusement.

As they headed back to the ranch in stony silence, Globe spoke up.

"Thanks for saving us." He declared.

"Yeah, you really showed that tatzlwurm what's what!" Huckleberry smiled. "I didn't think you could do that, let alone catch up with us!"

"Shoot, t'weren't nuthin'. Let's just say Ah was just like ya boys one time, with a knack fer adventure." Big Red smiled, his mood brought up a bit. "Ah'm just glad you kids are okay..." However, his face fell to a stern glare. "However, we're gonna have a talk about the three a' ya tryin' ta escape yer sentence. If Ah hadn't been there, you three woulda been worm food."

"Whatever..." Eclipse grunted.

"We're sorry for running off like that." Globe apologised.

"Yeah, we... kinda screwed up..." Huckleberry shrugged awkwardly.

"Apology accepted." Big Red smiled. "Jest don't do it again, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir." Globe and Huckleberry chorused.

As they neared the homestead, they found Cherry waiting for them.

"There you all are." She noted. "How'd it go, Red?"

"Ev'rythin's fine now, Cherry." Big Red smiled. "We settled things real good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Cherry beamed. "Oh, by the way, we have a visitor."

Marshall came out of the house.

"What are you doin' here, Marshall?" Big Red asked.

"Just checking in. Makin' sure those three weren't causin' you problems." Marshall answered. "But the bigger question is what you were doin', comin' in from the plains?" He glared at the boys. "These three didn't try to make a break for it, did they?"

Huckleberry and Globe stiffened, while Eclipse's glare hardened.

"'Course not." Big Red chuckled. "We wuz jest goin' on a mornin' run, ta warm 'em up for today's buckin'." The three boys, especially Eclipse, glanced at the farmer in surprise. "Ain't that right, boys?"

"Y-yeah, that's it." Globe stuttered. "A nice run."

"Nothing like a little cardio before work." Huckleberry added, flashing a weak smile.

"Uh-huh..." Marshall raised a brow. "And what's wrong with his wing?" He pointed to Eclipse's hurt wing.

Eclipse was about to tell the sheriff to shove off before Red cut him off.

"The kid tripped on a rock." Big Red fibbed. "Fell on his wing. Nasty tumble, if ya ask me."

"...I see." Marshall said flatly. "Well, you let me know if there's any trouble."

"You know it." Big Red nodded.

Marshall walked away, before casting a stern "watching you" gaze at the boys, which Eclipse returned with a glare.

"Well, Ah'd say there's still time fer a late breakfast." Big Red smiled. "And Cherry can take a look at that bum wing, Eclipse. C'mon in, fellas."

The trio followed behind Big Red, not sure about what just happened.

"You saw that, right?" Huckleberry whispered. "He just covered for us."

"Yeah... and he's still giving us breakfast." Globe smirked. "Maybe he's not as bad as we thought."

"Please..." Eclipse scoffed, his injured wing tucked against him, "It's obvious that he didn't want to admit to that pig that he almost let us get away."

"Come on, Eclipse, he saved our lives." Globe insisted.

"Yeah. Let's just consider ourselves lucky that he hadn't shipped us off to juvie already." Huckleberry sighed.

"Well, now he's going to be on us like red on cherries. But mark my words, we will leave this place, and we will find Pa." Eclipse declared. "Make no mistake about that."

Big Red glanced back at the boys and let out a sigh.

_'Ah hope Ah did the right thing coverin' for them...'_ Big Red thought, before mentally slapping himself. _'Of course ya did, Red. Those three may be hard ta handle, but mark mah words, they need yer help to guide them onta the right path... they just don't know it yet.'_

_Not so many years ago..._

White and Silver's funeral had begun. It was a dark day, rain pouring from the sky. Most of the town had come to pay their respects, with Big Red, Marshall, and Cherry at the front in funeral garbs. Shine stood close to Red, silently crying, while Cherry held Mist, who was too despondent to react to what was happening. Big Red came forth to give a eulogy to the two, standing in front of their graves.

"Ah... Ah really don't know what ta say." Big Red held his hat to his chest. "When the coroner came and told me that the pony ah knew since Ah was an overweight colt with no prospect in life, and his wife were gone... Ah didn't want ta believe him. Faust, Ah didn't want ta believe it one bit. But there were no changin' facts... two of many important ponies in mah life are now gone."

A few of the crowd began to whimper. Cherry herself had to stop herself from breaking down, while Marshall kept a stoic expression, save for a tear coming from his right eye.

"What can Ah say that hasn't already bin said about these two great ponies?" Big Red sighed, as he turned to Silver's grave. "Silver Wind was one of the kindest ponies Ah ever knew, easily one of the most beautiful mares to walk Equestria, and a devoted mother ta her two kids, and even more devoted wife ta her husband." He then turned to White. "And White... White was truly one in a million. He wasn't just a hard worker, a loyal husband, a loving father, and a noble soldier who fought for his country..."

He wiped his eyes as tears were coming down.

"He was the bravest, smartest, kindest stallion Ah've ever known... guess what Ah'm trying ta get across is... he was more than mah best friend... he was a brother ta me... and Ah'm going to spend the rest of mah life missing him and Silver."

He gave a solemn nod to White's grave.

"Ah love you, brother... and Ah'm sure gonna miss ya." Big Red whispered.

Big Red wept unashamedly as the coffins were lowered, and the graves filled with dirt.

"That was beautiful, Red." Cherry declared, as she gently rocked the sobbing Mist.

"Thanks for saying all that nice stuff about mom and dad, Big Red." Shine sniffed.

"Ah meant every word, kiddo." Big Red patted him on the shoulder.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Shine despaired. "Why did nature have to take mom and dad away?"

"Ah don't know, Shine." Big Red comforted him. "Ah jest don't know."

Shortly after White and Silver's funeral, Big Red, accompanied by Cherry and Marshall, spoke with Fine Print, the local solicitor (Marshall's sister, Shooting Starr, had offered to look after Shine and Mist while they were busy). Fine Print was a gray-coated Earth Pony with a beige mane, silver eyes, and a scroll Cutie Mark. He dealt with wills, funerals, and any other legal matters within Dodge Junction.

"Thank you for coming." Fine Print declared. "I'm sorry we had to meet under such grim circumstances."

"Don't mention it, Fine." Big Red sighed. "It's been a hard day fer all of us."

"That's putting it mildly." Marshall sighed.

"One of the worst days of my life." Cherry added.

"Well, there is a matter that must be attend to, regarding Shine Paladin and Mist Paladin." Fine frowned. "Considering the loss of their parents, who would be the one to take of them?" He looked around. "Do they have any relatives?"

"Well, Silver had a few cousins up in Vanhoover, but we can't send them there. Poor Mist can't handle the cold." Big Red shook his head.

"Besides, the two were never close to them anyways." Marshall added in.

"How about on White's side? I see he has a brother named Black Knight, what of him?"

Big Red, Cherry, and Marshall donned grim expressions.

"Ah'm afraid Black... ain't around no more." Big Red said solemnly.

"Yes." Cherry nodded. "He's no longer with us."

"He wouldn't have made a good foster father anyway." Marshall said spitefully. "He had a pretty nasty temper on him, not to mention a selfish streak. No way he could have raised those kids right."

"I see." Fine frowned, "Well, given that there are no other relatives to take them in, I'm afraid the only alternative left is for Shine and Mist to be admitted to foster care."

"Say what?" Big Red gasped.

"And the only available foster homes are over in Appleloosa." Fine Print added.

"Y'all can't do that!" Big Red slammed his hoof on the desk. "Ah already lost their folks, Ah can't lose those kids too!"

"Red, calm down!" Marshall tried to sooth him.

"No! It's bad enough they lost their parents, but for them to taken from their home and possibly from each other?! Ah won't allow it!" Big Red barked.

"Fine Print, isn't there some other way to handle this?" Cherry inquired.

"Well, there is the option of adoption..." Fine Print offered. "But where could we find a suitable candidate?"

The three sat in silence... before Big Red spoke up.

"...Ah'll do it." Big Red declared. "Ah'll adopt 'em."

"You will?" Fine Print raised an eyebrow.

"You will?" Marshall gaped.

"Red, are you sure?" Cherry asked. "Becoming a parent is a big step..."

"Ya don't think Ah can do it?" Big Red frowned. "Ah've known those kids all their lives. Ah know what they like, what they hate, and how ta deal with 'em when things ain't right. And, not ta brag, but they love me. Ain't no better candy-date to adopt 'em but me."

"Being their babysitter isn't the same as being a parent." Marshall pointed out. "Being a single, working father would be a challenge for anypony, and let's not forget that they are Pegasi and you are an Earth Pony. Ah don't mean to doubt you, but I'm not sure if you will be able to handle it."

"Ah'll do whatever it takes ta raise those kids right." Big Red declared. "Even if it means givin' up mah job. From now on, they come first. Ya sure about _that_, pardner?"

"I am." Cherry smiled. "You can do it, Red. And you'll have your friends to help you. Right, Marshall?"

"Of course." Marshall nodded, though still unsure.

"So, whattaya say, Mr. Print?" Big Red smiled.

"I suppose if you feel like you're prepared to handle the responsibility, that's good enough for me." Fine Print nodded. "Give me a moment to fetch the necessary paperwork, and we can make it official."

"Gladly." Big Red nodded. "You just wait an' see. Ah ain't never gonna replace White and Silver, but Ah'm gonna make sure their kids grow up right."

"That's the spirit, Red." Cherry smiled proudly.

"White and Silver would be proud." Marshall admitted.

"Ah'd like ta think so." Big Red declared. "And Ah hope they'll be proud of the way Ah raise their kids. No matter what happens, Ah'm gonna give it mah best goldurned shot. Ah promise you that."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Butting Heads

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Four: Butting Heads**

_Many years ago..._

The ten-year-old Big Red was hanging out with White and Black. Black had just gotten his Cutie Mark, something the other two had yet to achieve, and wouldn't stop bragging about it.

"...Of course, finding your special talent requires a level of maturity, so I'm not surprised you two don't have your Cutie Marks yet..." Black smirked.

"Please make 'im stop, White." Big Red begged, vainly attempting to stick the cherries he was eating in his ears.

"Don't you think I would if I knew how?" White groaned.

Thankfully, their torment was ended by the arrival of Marshall Starr and Cherry Jubilee.

"Morning, everypony." Marshall smiled.

"Hi, guys." Cherry grinned.

Big Red waved, blushing lightly. He always got tongue-tied around Cherry.

"What's goin' on?" Marshall asked.

"I was just regaling these two with the epic story of how I got my Cutie Mark." Black smirked.

"So in other words, not much." White snarked, earning a glare from Black.

"Same here." Marshall sighed. "It gets so dull around here. I wish something exciting would happen. A real adventure, you know?"

"Hey, I just got an idea." White declared. "Why sit around waiting for adventure, when we can go out looking for it?"

"Looking for it?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah." White nodded.

"What are you gettin' at, bro?" Black frowned.

"We form our own special club." White smiled. "An explorer's club. There's all sorts of great stuff to be seen outside Dodge Junction. We should get out there and see it."

"That's... not such a bad idea." Black admitted.

"Sounds like fun." Cherry smiled. "What do you think, Red?"

"Uh, y-yeah..." Big Red stuttered. "Fun..."

"Well, I'm not gonna be the only one left out." Marshall declared. "I'm in, too."

"Great." White nodded. "Now, if we're going to be a club, we'll need a name. Something catchy."

"How about 'Black Knight and his Squires'?" Black offered.

"'The Desert Stars'!" Marshall suggested.

"What do you think, Red?" Cherry asked.

"Umm..." Big Red said through a mouthful of cherries. "Cherries?"

"Cherries?" Black frowned. "What kind of a name is that?"

"I like cherries." Cherry smiled.

"Don't we all?" Marshall shrugged.

"Then maybe that should be our name." White declared. "The Cherry... Cavalry. How does that sound?"

"Not bad." Black smiled. "It's no 'Black Knight and his Squires', but it'll do."

"Got a nice ring to it." Marshall admitted.

"I love it." Cherry beamed.

"Then it's settled." White nodded. "From this point on, we are the Cherry Cavalry. We'll stick together, no matter what."

"Look for adventure, wherever it may be." Marshall added.

"Be the coolest ponies around." Black grinned.

"Have fun together." Cherry smiled.

"And be the best friends ever." Big Red finished.

They all put their hooves together (Big Red getting a tingling feeling as Cherry's touched his), and called the name of their club to the sky.

"We are... the Cherry Cavalry!"

"Now that's settled, let's go find ourselves some adventure." White declared.

"Right behind you, bro." Black grinned.

_The Present..._

After the tatzlwurm incident, things had quieted down at the ranch. Eclipse's injured wing had healed quickly, and the trio had returned to bucking for cherries. Big Red saving their lives had made Globe and Huckleberry much more receptive to work. They kept at it all day, Globe gradually getting better at bucking, and Huckleberry putting an end to his sneaky naps.

"That's the way ta do it, Huck." Big Red smiled, as Huckleberry brought down a downpour of cherries. He walked over to Globe, who managed to bring down a full dozen cherries. "Nice job, Globe. Yer really improvin'."

"Thank you, sir." Globe beamed.

"None a' that, now." Big Red chuckled. "Call me 'Big Red'."

"Okay... Big Red." Globe smiled indulgently.

"I think I've got a knack for this." Huckleberry smirked, bringing down more cherries.

"Looks like it." Big Red grinned. "Keep at it, and maybe ya'll be as good as me one day."

"I hope I'm at least as buff as you when I'm your age." Huckleberry smiled.

"Flattery'll get you nowhere, young 'un." Big Red chuckled. "But keep it up anyway."

Eclipse glared at his friends from behind a nearby tree.

"Suck-ups." He snarled, as he returned to bucking.

"So, what about this 'pa' a' yers?" Big Red asked.

Globe and Huckleberry froze. Eclipse's feathers stood on end, but he pretended not to have heard.

"H-how did you-" Huckleberry gulped.

"Ah heard ya talkin' about 'im yesterday." Big Red declared. "Ah can't help but wonder how a guy could have a Griffon, an Earth Pony, an' a Unicorn for sons..."

"Well, he's actually Eclipse's father." Globe answered.

"Yeah, he took me an' Globe in off the streets." Huckleberry added. "We were just a couple of orphans. One day, Eclipse saw us being bullied, and he saved us. Taught those two jerks a lesson, too."

"Did he, now?" Big Red smiled.

"Yes." Globe nodded. "We got to talking after that. When he found out we didn't have a home, he took us to his house, and talked his pa into taking us in."

"Aw, ain't that nice?" Big Red smiled. "But still, Ah gotta wonder... What's the deal with yer pa nowadays, huh? Why are ya out on yer own, stealing food, when ya have an honest-ta-goodness home?"

"Well, the thing about that is-" Huckleberry started. He stopped when he realised Eclipse was glaring at him, silently urging him not to divulge any more information. "...It's complicated."

"Yeah." Globe said nervously, having caught the same glare from Eclipse. "Really complicated."

"Private family business, you know?" Huckleberry shrugged.

"Ah see." Big Red frowned. "Well, if'n ya ever feel like talkin' about it, Ah'll be ready to listen."

"We'll keep that in mind." Huckleberry declared. "Time to get back to work, I think."

"Thanks for listening, Big Red." Globe added.

"No problem." Big Red nodded, having seen Eclipse in the corner of his eye.

Big Red approached Eclipse soon after. The young griffin was bucking one of the tallest trees in the orchard.

"She's a real beaut, ain't she?" Big Red declared.

"Who?" Eclipse frowned.

"The tree." Big Red chuckled. "Me an' mah buddy Black Knight Paladin planted it years back, when his brother White was off campin' with Marshall out in the plains."

"No kidding?" Eclipse asked sarcastically.

"Aw, yeah." Big Red nodded, oblivious. "Black wuz a decent stallion. Little full a' himself sometimes, but a good guy, and a great friend."

"Black Knight Paladin..." Eclipse mused. "I think I read something about him in a paper. Didn't he go nuts, or something?"

"Ya can't believe everything ya read, kid." Big Red shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Eclipse sneered. "Then what actually happened?"

"There wuz some... unpleasantness." Big Red said awkwardly. "Mistakes were made. A lot a' mistakes..."

"Maybe you should have chosen a better friend." Eclipse glanced at the tree.

"Maybe you should watch your mouth." Big Red said gruffly. Eclipse turned to face him. "Watch it right there, kid, alright?"

Eclipse turned back to the tree, before giving a smug smirk at Red.

"Hmm, that's it, isn't it?" He sneered. "You chose a horrible friend. What happened, did he not like how Celestia raised taxes on booze, or did he..." He made a 'cuckoo' gesture, as Big Red took off his hat. "...go off the deep end like some crazed lunatic?"

Big Red suddenly shoved Eclipse and pinned him against the tree, much to his shock.

"If you ever disrespect mah best friend again, Ah will end you. Ah will _buckin'_ end you!" He roared. "Got that, kid?!"

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Eclipse struggled against his grip. "I've been threatened by worse in my time."

"Wanna bet?" Big Red glared.

"Go ahead, then." Eclipse taunted him. "Give me a good ol' beatdown. Prove what a jerk you really are."

Big Red released Eclipse.

"Ya'd like that, wouldn't ya?" He smirked. "Fer me ta prove ya right. Well, it ain't gonna happen. Ah ain't the jerk ya think Ah am. Like ol' White used ta say, the best way ta prove yer a good stallion is ta act like one."

"Sounds like the sort of thing a goody four-hooves would say." Eclipse gagged. "I'm right, aren't I? He was some sappy goody-good, huh?"

"An' what if he was?" Big Red shot back. "At least he never had ta steal, or wound up in jail."

Eclipse growled.

"If bein' a good stallion means bein' 'sappy', then so be it." Big Red declared. "White was one of the nicest ponies Ah've ever known. If more folks were like him, the world would be a better place."

"Haven't you heard?" Eclipse glared. "Nice guys finish last."

"If that's what ya really think, then Ah pity ya." Big Red said solemnly.

"That's what I know." Eclipse declared. "Nopony is truly 'nice'. Deep down, we've all got something rotten inside. We just hide it. You're fooling yourself if you think any different."

"Well, Ah guess we're jest gonna have ta agree ta disagree." Big Red shrugged.

"Whatever." Eclipse sneered. "Doesn't change a thing. We're still gonna get outta here one of these days."

"Yer friends don't seem too eager to leave right now." Big Red pointed out.

"Only because you suckered them in." Eclipse declared.

"If ya call savin' yer lives 'suckerin' 'em in'." Big Red said indignantly. "Remember that, kid? How Ah risked mah life against that tatzlwurm for ya?"

"You only saved us to keep yourself out of trouble." Eclipse snorted. "Wouldn't look too good if we died on your watch, would it?"

"Ya can think what ya like, kid." Big Red declared. "Ah know who Ah am, and yer friends are startin' ta see that too. One a' these days, so will you."

"Not likely." Eclipse sneered, as he returned to bucking, kicking the tree extra-hard.

"Ah, kids..." Big Red sighed as he walked away. "Ain't never easy..."

That night, Big Red tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ He thought. _'Ah'm usually out like a light the second mah head touches the pillow.'_

Eventually, Big Red gave up on trying to sleep. He got out of bed and walked down to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning on a lamp. Big Red let out a heavy sigh, as he slouched against it.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope." Big Red said nonchalantly, before registering that somepony was there.

He glanced over towards the direction of the voice, only to be greeted with a shocking sight: Black Knight Paladin... or at least, what he was when he was a young colt.

"What the-" He gaped.

"Hey, Red." Black smiled, in his young teenage voice. "Ya missed me?"

"What's the buck's goin' on here?" Big Red frowned.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Black smirked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"How... what..." Big Red trailed off, before regaining his train of thought. "No, this can't be... what are ya, a Changeling or somethin'?! 'Cause if this is some prank the boys at work cooked up, it ain't funny!"

"Whoa, look at you, all so serious and hard-as-nails." Black chuckled. "Not like you were when those buffalo jerks rolled into town. You could barely stand to look in their direction back then. Looks like somepony's finally grown a spine."

"Wha..." Big Red faltered, at loss for words. "How did you know that?"

"Come on, Red, we've been best friends for a long time. I know lots about you." Black smirked. "Like how you used to get all tongue-tied whenever Cherry was around. Or how your left front leg always jiggles when you're excited."

"Okay, okay, so yer not a Changeling..." Big Red stopped him, realizing this was no random Changeling. "But then what are ya?"

"Let's put a pin in that for now." Black shrugged. "I'm here to see what's up with you. You look like timberwolves went and left you a little 'present' on your doorsteps."

"Well... if ya must know, it's about this trio a' kids Ah've taken in." Big Red sighed. "Two of 'em are startin' ta warm up ta me, but it's that Griffon kid, Eclipse. He's really gettin' ta be a burr in mah hoof. He's surly, disrespectful, an' has a really bad attitude."

"Ooh, I like him already." Black smirked.

"Ah bet ya do." Big Red growled.

"Oh come now, Red, he's just a dumb ol' teenager. We were all probably like him when we were his age." Black reasoned.

"That's the problem, though." Big Red sighed. "Ah jest don't know what ta do with him. He's so darn determined to hate mah guts."

"Then why are you bothering with him?" Black scoffed. "Maybe sending him off to juvie will do him wonders."

"Ah dunno, Black." Big Red groaned. "Ah mean, just today, Ah was this close ta cuffin' him. Ah never once threatened to end a kid before now..."

"Yes... why did you do that, by the way?" Black raised a brow. "It's so out of character for you, especially considerin' how much you hung out with White."

Big Red glanced at Black forlornly, before looking away. "He... he just said somethin' that irked me."

Black frowned, as a sense of realization came over him. "I see."

"Ah don't know what ta do... Ah wanna help him. Ah really do. But if only he would just let me..." Big Red muttered.

"Just hang in there, Big Red." Black gave a small smile. "If there was something I always admired about you... it's your big heart. Never lose sight of that."

"...Gee, thanks, Bl-" Big Red turned to face Black, only to see nopony there.

He was all alone in the room again.

"Black?" Big Red looked around... only to let out a groan as he rubbed his head. "Ah musta been workin' too hard."

With that, Big Red decided to retire to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day...

The next morning, Big Red immediately shot up.

"Ah got it!" Big Red lit up.

"What was that?" Cherry asked sleepily, slowly waking up.

"Cherry, where do we keep that there book Shine an' Celestia gave us, the one with the whole magic communey-kayshun dohickey?" Big Red asked.

"Bedside cabinet..." Cherry said groggily. "Why?"

"Ah gotta make ah call to ah friend." Big Red answered, as he pulled out a enchanted book, and with a ink-tipped quill, he began writing a message, hoping that this 'friend' of his would be able to help.

Meanwhile, deep in the Everfree Forest, in the newly made mansion of the Napoleons, Grimoire Napoleon was in the middle of massaging his pregnant wife, Zecora, in the living room.

"Enjoying yourself, my stripy love?" Grimoire whispered in her ear.

"Of this, there can be no doubt." Zecora declared. "'Tis a most enjoyable bout."

Suddenly, an enchanted book, placed on a perch not far from where Grimoire and Zecora were, began shaking.

"Oh, blast." Grimoire frowned, getting up to answer it. "Wonder who that could be?"

"Don't be long, dear." Zecora purred. "We were just starting to have fun here."

"Count on it." Grimm kissed Zecora on the nose as he went to the book, opening it to reveal a newfound message.

_"Grimiore Napoleon, __Big Red here. How've ya been? Ah hope Ah'm not botherin' ya."_

Grimoire pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill as he began writing back.

_"Me and Zecora are doing fine, thank you... though I'm curious as to why you call me through the book, especially this early in the morning._

_"Well, Grim, Ah might as well cut to the chase. Ah need ya ta find me somepony... namely, a Griffon."_ Big Red wrote back.

_"A Griffon?"_ Grimoire raised a brow. _"I'm sure you could find one somewhere down there in Dodge Junction."_

_"Real funny."_ Big Red scoffed as he wrote. _"Thing is, Ah'm not just looking for any Griffon. There's just a particular one Ah wish to speak with. Ah don't know his name, or what he looks like, but what Ah do know is he has a son named Eclipse. Ah'd be pretty grateful if ya could call upon yer mob buddies ta help find this guy."_

_"Hmm, it's not much to go off on... but it surely shouldn't be too hard to do. But it might take a few weeks. You gotta understand, it did take us close to fifty years just to take down the guy who murdered our brother."_ Grimoire explained.

_"Ah understand. You take all the time ya need. Thank ya kindly."_ Big Red wrote.

_"Anything for a friend."_ Grimm smiled as he closed the book, as he turned to a nearby Earth Pony servant, "I need you to contact our representative in the griffin territory. A friend needs us to find somepony."

"At once, sir." The servant nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Grimm turned to tend to his wife again.

Back in Dodge Junction, Big Red closed his book, and nodded to himself.

"Okay, that's settled. Won't be long now before we see what's what." Big Red declared.

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red thrust open the door to the homestead, having just returned from dropping Shine off at school and Mist at a play date. He stumbled over to the couch, and collapsed into it, completely exhausted. It had been a week since he'd taken Shine and Mist in, and the rigours of parenthood had proven to be greater than he'd thought. He had to feed them, wash them, put them to bed, wake them up, take them to school and playdates, pick them up again, keep the house clean and tidy, buy medicine for Mist when she caught something... and then was all the cherry bucking he did on the side, in order to pay for everything.

As much as he loved having the kids around, and was determined to raise them in a manner of which their parents would be proud, he was starting to doubt whether he could be an adequate father to them.

"What have Ah gotten mahself into?" He sighed.

"Red?"

Big Red turned towards the still-open door, finding Cherry standing there.

"Oh, hi, Cherry." He got up.

"Is everything okay?" Cherry asked.

"Everythin's fine." Big Red stifled a yawn.

"Really?" Cherry walked over to him. "Those bags under your eyes say otherwise."

"What bags?" Big Red feigned ignorance.

"Come on, Red." Cherry frowned. "It's me. You don't have to pretend."

"Okay, maybe Ah underestimated how hard bein' a full-time parent can be." Big Red shrugged. "But Ah'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"You don't have to do it alone, you know." Cherry told him. "Like I said at Fine Print's office, I can help you."

"You don't haveta put yerself out fer me, Cherry." Big Red declared.

"I know I don't _have_ to." Cherry smiled. "But I _want_ to. White and Silver meant a lot to me, and so do their kids. And you mean a lot to me too, you stubborn, big-hearted stallion, you."

"Aw, shucks, Cherry." Big Red blushed. "Yer embarassing me."

"Why don't you let me pick the kids up?" Cherry offered. "I'll look after them for the afternoon, and you can get some much-deserved rest."

"Deal." Big Red nodded. "Yer a good friend, Cherry. Really good..."

"So are you..." Cherry smiled.

For a moment, they gazed into each others' eyes. Then...

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your rest." Cherry said awkwardly. "You just lie back on that couch and take a nap. I'll handle the kids."

"Will do." Big Red grinned. "Thanks, Cherry. Ah owe ya one."

"No you don't." Cherry countered. "Friends don't owe each other favors. Now, get yourself some rest."

"Ya don't haveta tell me twice." Big Red chuckled, as he sprawled back on the couch.

"Sweet dreams, Red." Cherry whispered as she left the house, closing the front door lightly behind her.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Take The Rough With The Smooth

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Five: Take The Rough With The Smooth**

_Many years ago..._

A few months after forming the Cherry Cavalry, Big Red was hanging out with White and Black, enjoying some cherry pie.

"How do you do it, Red?" Black asked.

"Do what?" Big Red asked, swallowing a chunk of pie.

"Keep eating?" Black replied. "You're like a walking garbage disposal!"

"Black!" White frowned.

"What?" Black shrugged. "I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt 'im to lay off the food a little."

"What are you implyin'?" Big Red glanced at Black warily.

"I'm not implyin' anything." Black defended. "I just figured with your... girth, it would do you wonders to stay away from the pies and cakes."

"...Are you callin' me fat?" Big Red gasped.

Black remained silent.

"Maybe a little." Black shrugged.

"Seriously, Black?" White growled.

"Well, it's true." Black shrugged. "You gotta admit, Red's always been a little on the pudgy side. Like a tomato with legs."

"Doesn't mean you should actually say it." White admonished his brother. "Honestly, man, he's one of our best friends! You should apologize to-" He turned to see that Big Red was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Big Red had ran off while White was admonishing Black.

Though he would never outright admit it, given he had the family's stubbornness, he had always been self-conscious about his weight, and while it never bothered him as much when ponies said it, but to have his own friend Black bring it up had hit him hard. He sat under a tree, sobbing quietly.

"Stupid pudge." He sniffed, glancing at his rotund exterior. "Why'd Ah have ta be so chubby?"

"Red?"

Big Red turned to see Cherry Jubilee nearby, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, uh... h-hi, Cherry." Big Red said, awkwardly wiping his eyes. As if his day couldn't get any worse, being caught crying by the pony he had a crush on was really embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Ah'm fine." Big Red lied.

"Really?" Cherry frowned. "You looked a little upset. Almost like you were crying."

"Cryin'? Me?" Big Red snorted. "Naw! Ah just had somethin' in mah eye, is all."

"Something in your eye?" Cherry said skeptically. "Come on, Red. You can tell me."

"Well, Ah..." Big Red started. "Naw, ya'll think Ah'm bein' silly..."

"I won't." Cherry smiled kindly. "Whatever's troubling you, I promise I won't think it's silly."

"Okay." Big Red sighed. "Me, Black an' White were hangin' out, and Black called me out on bein'... well, fat."

"I see." Cherry nodded.

"Ah know Black wasn't tryin' to be mean, but Ah don't like it when ponies call me fat right ot mah face." Big Red sighed. "It hurts..."

"Oh, Red..." Cherry whispered.

"And it's true, ain't it?" Big Red moaned. "Ah'm jest a big ol' fatso! Papa insists it's darn family genetics, but Ah know better than that! Ah'm just some pathetic piece a' blob!"

"No, you're not." Cherry placed a hoof on Big Red's shoulder, causing him to freeze up. "You just listen to me, Red. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"Really?" Big Red smiled.

"Really." Cherry nodded. "Besides, I think you look fine just the way you are."

"Aw, shucks, Cherry..." Big Red blushed.

Just then, White and Black arrived.

"Red, Black has something he'd like to say to you." White nudged Black. "Go on."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay." Black sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling, and junk. Things just came out wrong."

"That's okay." Big Red smiled. "Ah know you weren't meanin' to be mean... let's just put it behind us."

"You got it." Black nodded.

"Now that's been settled, who's up for a trip to the swimmin' hole?" Cherry offered.

"Ah'm game." Big Red grinned.

"And me." White added.

"Me too." Black smirked.

The friends went off together.

As they did so, Big Red gave a thought about Cherry's words. She was so kind, so caring. At that moment, Big Red pledged to himself that, someday, somehow, he would win her heart.

_The Present..._

It was another working day at the ranch. Big Red wandered through the trees of the cherry orchard, observing his young charges' work.

Despite the little skirmish he had with Eclipse the other day, the griffon hadn't made any snide comments or tried anything sneaky. Big Red figured he must had either spooked him or he was scheming. Either way, it was, if anything, an relief. But Big Red refused to let down his guard, just in case.

However, in spite of that, Eclipse and Huckleberry were bucking quite well in the areas of the orchard assigned to them, but Big Red saw very little progress in the part of the orchard Globe was in.

"Hey now, where's Globe?" Big Red asked.

"Beats me." Eclipse shrugged. "Wouldn't tell you even if I knew..."

"I think he went off to the east side." Huckleberry pointed.

"Thank ya kindly, Huck." Big Red smiled. "Nice ta know somepony around here is helpful."

Eclipse snorted petulantly as he returned to bucking.

Big Red made his way over to the east side the orchards, glancing around.

"Globe?" Big Red called, "Globe! Where are ya?!"

"Um… a little help here?"

Big Red's ears perked up at Globe's voice, though it sounded rather muffled. He turned towards the direction of the sound, only to be met with a rather bemusing sight:

Globe's back half sticking out of a tree.

"What in tarnation?" He frowned, walking over to him. "Need a little help, pardner?"

"Yes, please!" Globe's mumbled voice issued from within.

"Comin' right up." Big Red spit on his hooves, rubbed them together, then grabbed Globe's sides and pulled. After a few moments, Globe popped out.

"Thanks." Globe smiled.

"No problem." Big Red grinned. "How'd you get stuck in there, anyhow?"

"I... tripped." Globe shrugged.

"Tripped?" Big Red frowned, "While cherry-bucking?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Globe shrugged, "Yet it happened."

"Okay, if you say so..." Big Red muttered. "So, you good fer more buckin'?"

"I sure am." Globe nodded.

"Good ta hear." Big Red smiled. "Matter a' fact, Ah might join ya."

"Oh, you don't have to..." Globe mumbled.

"Shoot, it's mah orchard, right?" Big Red chuckled. "'Sides, it looks like ya could use a li'l company."

"Thanks, Big Red." Globe smiled.

"Yer welcome, kiddo." Big Red grinned.

Globe started bucking, and Big Red followed suit.

That evening, Cherry served up some cherry and tumbleweed stew. Eclipse and Huckleberry dug in, but Globe barely touched his food.

"Is something wrong, Globe?" Cherry asked. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm not really hungry." Globe declared.

"Since when?" Huckleberry gaped.

"May I be excused, please?" Globe asked.

"Of course." Cherry declared.

Globe left the table, though a bit downtrodden...

"What's with him?" Huckleberry frowned.

"I don't know." Eclipse frowned. "This isn't like Globe..."

"Ah'll go talk to him." Big Red announced, just finishing his food. "If there's one thing Ah know, it's how ta talk to a young 'un in distress."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Eclipse frowned.

"Trust me." Big Red declared. "Ah'll get ta the bottom a' this, and fix Globe right up. Jest wait an' see."

Big Red followed Globe, who was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Ev'rythin' okay, pardner?" Big Red asked.

"I'm fine." Globe murmured, not bothering to face Big Red.

"Really?" Big Red snorted. "'Cause that wuz the first time since ya got here that ya didn't wolf down yer food and ask fer seconds."

"Was it?" Globe said nonchalantly.

"Come on, kiddo." Big Red urged. "What's up? You can tell me."

"I dunno. It's kinda dumb." Globe frowned.

"Well, dumb or not, Ah still wanna hear it." Big Red gave a small smile. "Ah promise Ah won't laugh or anything."

"Well..." Globe wavered for a moment, then opened up. "You know how I got stuck in that tree today?"

"…Ya didn't trip, did you?" Big Red deadpanned.

"Nope." Globe sighed. "The truth is, when I was bucking that tree, some of the cherries fell inside this hole, and I was feeling puckish and I figured it wouldn't hurt nothing if I helped myself to them. But before I knew it, I was stuck."

"No foolin', huh?" Big Red gave a bemused look.

"Yeah." Globe agreed.

"Still, Ah don't get why you would have been hungry, we were only out there for two hours." Big Red pointed out.

"I don't know, I was just hungry." Globe frowned. "Serves me right though. This ain't the first time my appetite got me in trouble…"

"Come on, I doubt it's that horrible." Big Red said reassuringly.

"Oh yeah? As far as I can remember, it caused problems not just for me, but for everypony else." Globe declared. "Me, Eclipse, and Huckleberry were just waiting on a rock before my tummy decided it was hungry, and because of me, we came to Dodge Junction and pilfered those cherries that night. And to top it off, we wound up in jail because I had to have some bread the morning after. Heck, none of that compares to when I was hungry enough to try and swipe a bag of oats. Because of me, Eclipse, Huckleberry and pa almost got..."

"Almost got what?" Big Red asked.

"Nothing." Globe sighed. "The point is, none of that would've happened if I weren't such a fat yutz!"

"Ah, cheer up, kiddo." Big Red smiled. "T'ain't all bad."

"How so?" Globe groaned. "I'm practically a garbage disposal with legs!" He felt a bit of tears come to his eyes. "I feel like such a burden to everypony…"

"Hey, hey, now, no need fer waterworks." Big Red soothed him, putting a hoof on his shoulder. "Lemme show ya something." Big Red pulled a picture out of a drawer, and passed it to Globe. It was a picture of himself as a colt, when he was at his most pudgy.

"No offense, Big Red, but I don't see how showing me another fat colt is supposed to make me feel better." Globe pouted.

"That colt wuz me." Big Red chuckled.

"Whoa, really?" Globe did a double take. "But you're so buff!"

"Ah wasn't always." Big Red declared. "Ah wuz a real tubby little colt. Couldn't stop eatin' even if mah life depended on it. Ah felt the same way you did. Ah thought it was somethin' ta be ashamed of."

"So... what happened?" Globe asked.

"Ah got better." Big Red smiled. "A special friend of mine helped me realized Ah didn't haveta be ashamed of who Ah was, and that it wuz what Ah had on the inside that counted."

"I guess that sounds nice..." Globe mumbled. "But I'm not you, Big Red."

"Ya don't haveta be." Big Red chuckled. "Ya gotta be you. Ya gotta be comfortable in yer own skin. Ya gotta love yourself. If not, then who will?"

Globe didn't look convinced.

"Yer more than just a pudge, kiddo." Big Red patted him on the back. "Yer a polite, decent young colt, an' that's what counts."

"Really?" Globe asked.

"Really." Big Red smiled. "And don't ever think yer a burden upon anypony. The fact that yer brothers were willin' to risk gettin' caught so you wouldn't go hungry at night oughta count fer somethin', right?

"AI guess so." Globe muttered, before glancing at the picture again. "How did you lose all that weight anyhow?"

"Puberty and lots and lots of cherry-bucking." Big Red said nonchalantly.

"Lucky you." Globe sniffed. "But I doubt I'll be that fortunate."

"Oh no?" Big Red smiled. "All that cherry buckin' ya've been doin' these past few days has helped ya more than ya think." He tapped Globe's side. "Gettin' a little more solid there, ya see?"

"Really?" Globe smiled.

"Really." Big Red chuckled. "Bein' a workin' pony does wonders fer the ol' fizz-eek. Keep up the good work, and before long, ya won't even recognise yerself."

"No kiddin'..." Globe mused. "Maybe I should put in some overtime while I'm at it..."

"That's the spirit." Big Red ruffled his mane. "Now, you up fer a li'l dessert? Cherry's baked her famous cherry pie."

"Yeah, sure." Globe nodded. "Not eating really gives me an appetite."

"Now that sounds like the Globe Ah know." Big Red beamed, as they returned to the kitchen.

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red was sitting in the living room, enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon. Shine and Mist were out with friends, all the cherry had been bucked, leaving him to kick back and relax.

"Ahh, this is the life." He stretched on the couch.

Suddenly, the front door was flung open, and the seven-year-old Mist rushed into the house, crying loudly.

"Big Red!" She wept, rushing at him.

"What's the matter, young 'un?" Big Red took her in his forelegs.

"Nopony wants to play with me!" Mist screeched.

"Say what now?" Big Red frowned.

"Me and my friends were hanging out at Desert Flower's house, and we were all set to play some hoofball." Mist hiccoughed. "But then Tumbleweed said I couldn't play, because I keep getting sick."

"Aw, really?" Big Red frowned.

"Really?" Mist sniffed. "She said they shouldn't have to risk me collapsing during the game, or worse, getting somepony sick. And everypony agreed with her! Even Desert Flower said I should sit the game out!"

"That ain't right." Big Red frowned. "Ah oughta have a talk with those kids' mothers."

"Thanks, but it's not them that's the problem." Mist sighed. "It's me. I'm always getting sick. Why do I have to be so weak?"

"Now, Mist, ya shouldn't oughta be thinkin' that way." Big Red declared.

"But it's true." Mist sniffled. "To all of them, Ah just some poor little filly who gets sick all the time."

"Yer not just some poor filly, kiddo." Big Red hugged. "It ain't yer fault ya got a weak immune system. Yer mother had the same problem growing up. Unfortunately, there ain't nuthin' ya can do about it, either."

"Great pep-talk, Big Red." Mist pouted.

"The point Ah'm tryin' ta make is that ya can't let that bog ya down." Big Red told her. "If ya dwell on the bad stuff, ya ain't never gonna see the good stuff. An' there's a lotta good stuff about ya. Ya gotta learn ta take the rough with the smooth."

"Huh?" Mist frowned.

"Yer a great filly, Mist." Big Red smiled. "Yer smart, kind, an' carin'. Ya like ta have fun, and yer always polite and level-headed. Far as Ah can see, that's what folks oughta take away from meetin' ya, not that ya get sick more than most."

"You really think so?" Mist blushed.

"Ah know so." Big Red nodded. "If other ponies can't see past this one li'l problem, that's their loss. Anypony'd be lucky ta know ya."

"Thanks, Big Red." Mist hugged him.

"Anytime, kiddo." Big Red hugged her back. "Anytime."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. What Mares Like

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Six: What Mares Like**

_Many years ago..._

The teenage Big Red was in a predicament. The annual Dodge Junction Hootenanny was coming up. Big Red would've liked nothing more than to ask Cherry to be his date. Alas, it wasn't that easy. Big Red was at war with himself; Part of him didn't want to ask her (for fear of rejection), while another part wanted to ask her before some other colt asked her first. He stood in front of a poster advertising the hootenanny, unable to decide what to do.

"What am Ah gonna do?" He groaned.

"Something up, Red?"

Big Red turned, seeing that Marshall was standing behind him.

"Marshall?" Big Red gulped. "Ah didn't realise you were back there..."

"I got that from the way you were talking to yourself." Marshall smirked. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." Big Red lied. "Ev'rythin' fine."

"You've got a terrible poker face, Red." Marshall smirked. "Come on, out with it."

"It's the truth!" Big Red insisted.

Marshall noticed the Hootenanny poster behind Big Red.

"It wouldn't have something to do with the big Hootenanny this Saturday, would it?" He smirked.

"Maybe..." Big Red shrugged.

"Worried about your dancing, are we?" Marshall chuckled.

"Uh... yeah, that's it!" Big Red nodded, playing along.

"So you're the not the most graceful pony around." Marshall said offhoofedly. "No big deal. There's other stuff to worry about, like getting a date. I was thinking of asking Cherry to come with me."

"What?" Big Red gulped.

"Yep." Marshall nodded. "But she's been busy at her daddy's ranch, so I haven't had the chance to ask her yet."

Big Red breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, catch ya later." Marshall declared, as he departed.

Big Red suddenly stood up straight. Marshall may have been his friend, but he couldn't let him ask Cherry. He had to get there first. Without missing a beat, he dashed over to Cherry Hill Ranch. Luckily for him, she was sitting out on the porch.

"Hi, Red." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Ah hadn't seen ya in a while, so Ah figured Ah'd drop by." Big Red smiled.

"How sweet." Cherry smiled.

"So, uh, Cherry... Big Red mumbled. "Ya know the big Hootenanny this Saturday?"

"Of course." Cherry nodded. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"W-well, Ah was wondering if ya'd like ta go with m-me." Big Red stuttered. "Ya know, together."

"I'd love to." Cherry nodded.

"Really?" Big Red smiled.

"Sure." Cherry beamed. "Nothing like going to a dance with a friend, is there?"

_'Friend?'_ Big Red thought. _'Well, guess it's better than nuthin'...'_

That Saturday, Big Red and Cherry went to the Hootenanny together. As the hired band played their favourite songs, they danced together.

"Sorry if Ah'm not that good." Big Red apologised. "Dancin' never wuz mah strong suit..."

"As long as you don't step on my hooves, it's fine with me." Cherry chuckled.

Big Red noticed Marshall over to the side, watching them.

"'Scuse me fer a second, would ya, Cherry?" He declared, walking over to Marshall.

"Hey." Marshall said quietly.

"Hey." Big Red said sheepishly. "Ah know what yer gonna say, and Ah'm sorry fer-"

"Don't be." Marshall sighed. "You got there first, simple as that."

"Whoo, that's a relief." Big Red wiped his brow.

"Besides, it's just one dance." Marshall shrugged. "No big deal."

"Yer a real good sport, Marshall." Big Red smiled, as he returned to Cherry.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." Marshall said quietly. "So for now, enjoy your victory."

_The present..._

Big Red was out on a stroll. He always liked to walk by the old swimming hole. The fresh air felt good in his lungs. As he neared it, he heard some high-pitched giggling; A few of the teenage mares rom town were playing around in the water, splashing each other and whatnot.

"Kids..." Big Red chuckled.

Big Red then heard a rustling sound from some nearby bushes.

"What the..." He frowned, moving in to investigate. He pushed aside one of the bushes to find Huckleberry, who was clearing peeping at the mares.

"What in Sam Hill are ya doin', boy?!" Big Red yelled.

"Aaah!" Huckleberry fell over backwards. "I... I was just-"

"Ah know what you wuz doin', Huck." Big Red growled. "And it ends now!"

Grabbing Huckleberry by the ear, Big Red dragged Huckleberry all the way back to the homestead, only letting go when they were in the living room. Cherry had taken Globe and Eclipse out into the orchard for a picnic, ensuring nopony could see Huckleberry's humiliation.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Huckleberry cringed. "What's the deal?"

"Ah'll tell ya what the 'deal' is." Big Red glared. "You was peeping at those mares! Don't ya have any respect fer the ladies?"

"Sure I do." Huckleberry smirked. "I respect how hot they are."

"That ain't respect." Big Red snarled.

"Dude, I was just checkin' the merchandise." Huckleberry defended. "Come on, ya tellin' me ya didn't enjoy the occasional peepshow when ya were my age?"

"Well, maybe one or two..." Big Red reflected, briefly getting lost in memories. "But it wuz wrong an' creepy! Almost as creepy as what Creepy Mort did ten summers ago..."

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Huckleberry snorted.

"Here's a thought: Instead a' spyin' on 'em, why didn'chya jest go down there an' talk ta 'em? Like a normal colt?" Big Red asked.

"I'm, er... not big on talk." Huckleberry shrugged.

"Yer not, are ya?" Big Red snorted. "Have ya ever even actually... talked ta a mare before?"

"Not as much as you'd think." Huckleberry admitted.

"Seriously?" Big Red gaped. "Ya'll been actin' like a lady's stallion fer all this time."

"Good actin', huh?" Huckleberry sighed. "That's the real reason I watch mares from afar. I'm not like pa: he'd bring a different mare or hen* home every night, and, well, let's just say they made a lot of noise together."

"Yer pa sounds like kinda a player." Big Red declared. "A purty rotten one, too."

"Yeah, he is." Huckleberry nodded.

"No wonder ya turned out like this, with him as a role model." Big Red declared.

"Yeah... well, I wish I had the same confidence he has." Huckleberry groaned. "I wouldn't know what to do if I met one face-to-face."

"Really? Big Red declared. "'Cause Ah think Ah might be able ta help ya with that."

"You?" Huckleberry snorted.

"Yeah, me." Big Red said indignantly. "Ah'm happily married, ain't Ah?"

"Good point." Huckleberry nodded. "So, what kind of sage advice do you have?"

"Well, fer starters, ya shouldn't treat mares as objects." Big Red declared. "Like ya did over Mist's picture, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Huckleberry smirked. He realized Big Red was glaring at him again. "I mean, of course! That's right out! What's next?"

"Next, ya should always make the first move." Big Red declared. "Ladies like that."

"They do, do they? Huckleberry smiled.

"An' ya gotta be polite, an' curty-us." Big Red continued. "Compliment 'em, offer ta lend a hoof, that sorta thing."

"Got it." Huckleberry nodded.

"An' don't forget ta talk." Big Red added.

"About what?" Huckleberry asked.

"Anthin'." Big Red declared. "The news, weather, hobbies... An' be sure ta listen when she talks, that's real important."

"Listen, got it." Huckleberry nodded.

"An' most of all, ya gotta treat 'em right." Big Red declared. "They're ponies, with feelin's and minds a' their own. Never think otherwise."

"Whoa, there's a lot more to this than I thought..." Huckleberry frowned.

"Sure is." Big Red nodded. "Now, what say we go back ta the swimmin' hole, and you introduce yerself ta those mares properly?" Big Red offered.

"What, now?" Huckleberry gulped.

"No time like the present." Big Red smiled. "Ah'm not expectin' ya ta go the whole hog, ya unnerstand. Just talk ta 'em."

"But, but…" Huckleberry gulped.

"Ah'll drag ya back there if Ah have to." Big Red smirked.

"Okay, fine." Huckleberry sighed.

They returned to the swimming hole. Only one mare was still there; A sand-coated, brown-maned, amber-eyed Earth Pony.

"Go on, kid." Big Red nudged Huckleberry. "Go fer it."

Huckleberry gulped, and stepped forward.

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Huckleberry."

"Hello." The mare smiled. "I'm Prairie. Haven't seen you around these parts before."

"I'm, uh, new here." Huckleberry admitted. "But enough about me, what about you? Where do you call home?"

"I live above the tailors." Prairie smiled. "My mom works there."

"No kidding." Huckleberry grinned. "I could use a new suit. Maybe I'll drop by some time."

"Maybe you should." Prairie smirked. "Speaking of which, I have to head back. It was nice to meet you, Huckleberry."

"Nice to meet you too, Prairie." Huckleberry smiled back.

As Prairie walked away, Huckleberry took a deep breath.

"I did it." He smiled. "I actually talked to a mare."

"Nicely done, kiddo." Big Red smiled. "Ah think that mare's got her eye on ya."

"You really think so?" Huckleberry asked hopefully.

"Aw, yeah." Big Red nodded. "A' course, we'll have to wait an' see where this goes..."

"I can do that." Huckleberry grinned. "But in the meantime... what'd'ya say about my chances with Mist?"

"Beg pardon?" Big Red raised a brow.

"I mean, I got what you said about treating mares with respect, but I'd like to have a shot at Mist, ya get what I'm saying?" Huckleberry chuckled.

"Ah wouldn't hold mah breath if Ah were you." Big Red shook his head.

"I know, she's a little too old for me, but I'm sure with what ya taught me, I can do her right." Huckleberry insisted.

"Ah wouldn't be so sure." Big Red declared. "Ya see, Mist is en-"

"Incredible?" Huckleberry smirked. "I know!"

"Naw, she's pre-" Big Red continued.

"Pretty beyond all reason?" Huckleberry declared. "Of course she is! So, you think I might have a chance with her?"

"Maybe a slight chance." Big Red shrugged, playing along.

"Sweet." Huckleberry grinned.

Huckleberry ran ahead, all giddy, leaving Big Red behind.

"Eh, he'll find sooner or later." Big Red sighed.

_Not So Many Years Ago..._

Not long after Silver Wind came to Dodge Junction, Big Red came by to pick up White to go to work.

He walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"Howdy, White!" He yelled.

Big Red heard a curious rustling sound on the other side of the door. White then came out, a bit flustered, with a scarf around his neck.

"Mornin', Red." He said breathlessly.

"Ready ta go?" Big Red asked.

"You know it, pal." White nodded. "Let's get going."

As they headed to Cherry Hill Ranch, Big Red glanced at White, who seemed to be limping. And just what was the deal with the scarf?

"White... what's with the scarf?" Big Red asked.

"Oh, I was just in a scarf-wearing mood today." White said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Big Red asked. "'Cause in all the years Ah've known ya, ya never wore scarves. Ya said they itch a ton."

"Well, I was only a kid back when I said that." White shrugged. "I figured I'd give them a second chance."

White grunted in pain as he shook one of his back legs.

"And what's with yer legs?" Big Red inquired.

"Oh, uh... Charley Human?" White said awkwardly.

"I see..." Big Red muttered.

Silence ensued.

"You're not buyin' it, are ya?" White sighed.

"Eenope." Big Red shook his head.

"Okay, ya got me." White off his scarf, showing a couple of red marks along his neck.

"Woo, dawgie." Big Red whistled. "Did Silver do that to you?"

"Yeah." White blushed. "Me and her kinda got a little romantic early this morning, and she was..." He cleared his throat. "...Very affectionate."

"Ah'll say." Big Red smirked. "Hoo dawgies, the boys at work are gonna be jealous."

"Come on, Red, I doubt it's that big of a deal." White said, flustered.

"Really?" Big Red frowned. "'Cuz the way Ah see it, you have honestly the sexiest mare alive around these parts for miles, living with ya, with the hots only fer you. Now if she bakes ya a cherry pie, then ya'll be livin' the stallion's fantasy. And here Ah am, still wondering, why haven't ya married that girl yet?"

"Dammit, Red, what did I say back in Vanhoover?" White glared at him. "What happened between me and Silver was a one-time deal."

"Really?" Big Red smirked. "'Cuz this has ta be the sixth time you said that, and yet here ya are again, a limpin' redneck."

"Well..." White groaned. "I just can't help myself. Those dainty hooves, her summer gold eyes, that luscious black mane, those long, slender legs... and those flanks... Faust, Red, those flanks... I just lose it."

"Yeah, Ah'm pretty sure all the stallions in Dodge Junction saw them flanks." Big Red smirked.

"Easy there!" White growled.

"Sorry, pardner." Big Red chuckled. "Ah jest never saw ya as the Donkey Wan type. Judgin' by those marks, she must not be able ta keep her hooves off ya, ya stud, you!"

"Come on, Red." White groaned. "Don't talk like that."

"Whatever ya say, ya lothario." Big Red smirked.

"What did I just say?" White growled.

"Sorry." Big Red snickered. "Couldn't resist... lover boy."

White was about to speak when a voice called his name.

"White!"

Big Red and White turned to see Silver rushing over to them, carrying a package.

"What's wrong, Silver?" White asked.

"Nothing." Silver smiled. "I just forgot to give you this." She handed over the package. "A nice slice of cherry pie for you to enjoy at lunch. I made it myself."

"Thanks, Silver." White grinned.

"No problem." Silver kissed White on the cheek. "Have a good day at work." She then nipped him on an ear, whispering seductively. "See you when you get home."

"Y-yeah, sure..." White stammered, blushing harder than ever. "C-can't wait."

As Silver returned home, a pop in her step, White was left gawking and his wings stiff as rakes. All the while, Big Red's smirk grew even wider.

"Look at you, livin' the stallion's fantasy." He told White. "Only thing missing is a ring."

"Don't even start." White snarled, though his face was ridden with embarrassment. "Or I won't be sharing this pie with you."

"Touchy, touchy." Big Red grinned, as they kept on going. "Jest don't take too long. Wouldn't be fair to keep Silver waitin' forever... and with a body like that, there's a line of stallions that would kill to be in your hooves."

"Aw, shut up!" White pouted, trying to get his wings back into check. "Sometimes, I wonder why I hang out with you..."

"It's cuz Ah tell it like it is." Big Red smiled. "Ya can also count on me ta give ya the honest truth... even if it ticks ya off."

"Yeah, you're right." White sighed.

"Well, we better get goin'." Big Red declared. "Sooner we get to work, sooner you can get home to that lovely mare a' yours. Ah got a feelin' yer gonna need more scarves by this time tomorrow..."

"Let's hope not." White frowned. "Wearing just one scarf in this heat is bad enough."

"What's the problem?" Big Red smirked. "Silver already thinks yer 'hot' already. Might as well act the part."

"Funny, Red." White shook his head. "You should've been a comedian."

"Why, cuz Ah've got such great comic timin'?" Big Red asked.

"No." White answered. "So I could throw tomatoes at you whenever you cracked a joke."

"Now who's the comedian?" Big Red snickered.

**To Be Continued...**

_(*Note: "Hen" is the term for a female griffin.)_

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Roughing It

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Seven: Roughing It**

_Many years ago..._

The Cherry Cavalry were in trouble. While out on one of their adventures, they had discovered an abandoned mine cart, and decided to take it for a joyride around the mines not far from Dodge Junction. However, they were not aware that a part of a track was broken, and soon the cart flied off track. The cart ended up sailing right into town and crashing into the Sheriff's office. Now, all four of them were standing in the wrecked office. Marshall's father, Lone Starr had brought in their parents to discuss what happened

Black and White's parents had passed away not so long ago, but they had an aunt (and guardian), Gray Scale (Their mother's, White Dove, older sister, who lived in Prance before coming down to Dodge Junction), who had been brought in. Alongside her was Big Red's father, Red Baron Barrel-Roll, an airship pilot and traveler extraordinaire. Normally, he was always off flying to Faust knows where, leaving Big Red and his mother, Scarlet, alone at home. It could be considered a miracle that Lone had caught him between flights. Finally, there was Cherry's father, Maraschino, the owner of the Cherry Hill Ranch.

Gray Scale was a white Pegasus with a gray mane and light blue eyes, with a beret Cutie Mark. Lone shared a lot in common with his son, save for a gold mane, which matched his Sheriff's star Cutie Mark. Red Baron looked like an adult Big Red, but with an aviator's cap and a brown scarf. His Cutie Mark was a propeller. Maraschino had his daughter's mane color, but a light green coat, brown eyes, and a cherry branch Cutie Mark.

"First off, I like to thank you all for coming down here. Especially you, Mr. Barrel-Roll." Lone said professionally. "I thought you'd be off flying off to Haygypt right now."

"Lucky fer you, mah airship's in the shop right now." Red Baron chuckled, using the same broad accent as his son.

"Now, what's this all about?" Maraschino asked.

"That." Lone glared, pointing to the big hole in the wall of his office, where ponies were extricating a mine cart. "That is what this is about. My son and your kids were off playing at that forsaken dung hole of a mine, and they found it funny to take a ride in a mine cart and came crashing into my office."

"Yikes." Red Baron inspected the damage, as he turned to Big Red, "Didn't feel like takin' the door, did ya, buddy?"

"It wuz an accident, pa!" Big Red protested.

"We were just trying to have some fun." Marshall added. "How were we to know it'd be so hard to control?"

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Lone growled.

"Whoops." Black said lightheartedly, giving a shrug.

"Not funny, Black." White groaned.

"You'd better believe it's not funny!" Gray yelled. "I thought I raised you boys right. Took you in, after your parents passed, and tried to show you right from wrong, and then you do this? You're breaking a poor mare's heart..."

"Sorry, aunt Gray." Black lowered his head.

"We didn't mean any harm..." White sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Marshall." Lone stared down his son. "I thought you, of all ponies, would be better than this."

"Sorry, dad." Marshall sighed.

"Don't be so hard on the kid, Lone." Red Baron smirked. "Ah thought it wuz pretty amazin'!"

"You did?" Big Red gaped.

"Me too." Maraschino chuckled. "I had no idea my little girl could be so adventurous!"

"Um, thanks, dad..." Cherry blushed.

"Are you serious?" Lone grunted, "I doubt we should be encouraging this kind of behavior."

"They're jest kids, Lone." Red Baron declared. "An' that's what kids do: Get inta all sorts a' crazy shenanigans."

"Baron's right." Maraschino agreed. "Need I remind you of the hijinks we used to get up when we were their age, Lone? That time we played around with those fireworks caused problems far worse than a mere hole in the wall."

"Well, that was a pretty crazy day..." Lone mused... before shaking his head and frowning. "But that's beside the point. Their escapades damaged my office. The least they could do is help fix it."

"Agreed." Gray nodded.

"Ah suppose it's only fair..." Red Baron shrugged. "Sorry, son."

"You too, Cherry." Maraschino added regretfully.

"That's that, then." Lone nodded. "You kids report back here tomorrow, bright and early."

The Cherry Cavalry groaned as one.

"Great, just great." Black sighed. "There goes our weekend."

"Coulda been worse." Big Red admitted.

"Red's right." Cherry agreed. "I'm just glad nopony was hurt."

"I'm just glad dad didn't _really_ let me have it." Marshall gulped.

"In future, I think we should take our mine cart rides away from town." White declared. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" The others chanted.

"Motion carried." White smiled weakly.

_The Present..._

Big Red had hit upon a new idea to connect with the boys; A camping trip. To their collective chagrin, the trio had been dragged out across the plains, heading towards a small valley, perfect for lakeside camping.

"Come on, fellas!" Big Red urged. "Git those rears in gear!"

"Do you mind if I ask why we're going out onto the plains where we nearly died only days ago?" Eclipse asked.

"Call it an extended male bonding session." Big Red smiled. "Roughin' it in the wild works wonders fer bringin' folks together. And it never hurts ta get back ta nature."

"Wanna bet?" Eclipse snorted. He turned to Globe and Huckleberry. "Stay close to me, guys. I'll protect you."

"Like last time?" Huckleberry snarked. "We'd've been toast if Big Red hadn't showed up."

"I can keep you guys safe more than that old fat geezer." Eclipse growled. "I've been doing it up until now, haven't I?"

"He's got a point." Globe shrugged.

"Of course I do." Eclipse nodded. "So stick close."

"Whatever you say, mother hen." Huckleberry muttered, earning him a slap across the face from Eclipse's tail. "Ow!"

"C'mon boys, yer missin' all the fun!" Big Red called.

"I doubt that." Eclipse snorted.

The trio caught up to Big Red, just as he was using a knife to slice open a cactus, collecting the juice in a canteen.

"Cactus juice?" He offered.

"I'll pass." Huckleberry grimaced.

"I'll try some." Globe added, taking a sip. "Mmm, good."

"You'll put anything in that mouth of yours." Eclipse rolled his eyes, before turning to Big Red. "By the way, how'd you convince that jerk of a sheriff to let this trip happen?"

"Well, Ah kinda didn't..." Big Red shrugged.

"Going behind his back, huh?" Eclipse sneered. "He'll love that. Almost as much as he hates you."

"What Marshall don't know won't hurt 'im." Big Red shrugged. "Boy, things sure have changed between us lately."

"If he finds out, he'll probably make you do community service." Eclipse snickered.

Suddenly, there was a growling noise. A pack of cactus coyotes approached them.

"Don't. Move." Big Red whispered.

"What did I tell you?" Eclipse growled, baring his talons. "Stand back, fellas. I'll handle this."

"Whoa there, li'l dawgy." Big Red stepped in front of Eclipse. "Ah got this."

Big Red reached into his saddlebags, and pulled out an odd-looking (and smelling) plant. He threw it at the cactus coyotes' paws. The creatures whined and barked in revulsion, then turned tail and ran.

"Stink blossom." Big Red smirked. "Cactus coyotes can't stand 'em."

"That was awesome!" Huckleberry grinned.

"Incredible." Globe agreed.

"Big deal." Eclipse sneered. "I'd have sliced 'em up good."

"Violence ain't always the right way." Big Red admonished him. "Them cactus coyote are livin' things, jest followin' their instincts. They don't deserve to get sliced up like that."

"Oh, please." Eclipse huffed. "That's not how it works. It's like war. If you don't strike first, the enemy will see you as weak, and tear you to shreds."

"Hmm, that's some fill-os-afee ya got there." Big Red mused.

"Hey, just cause I don't bother talkin' to you doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about anything." Eclipse gruffly said.

"But ya don't know everythin', kid." Big Red declared. "Them coyotes oughta be shown mercy. Now. timberwolves, that there's a species that deserve no mercy. The moment Ah see one, Ah'll chop it's head off."

"Why?" Globe asked.

"Let's just say mah hate for them rotten pieces of wood goes way back. Always terrorizin' the poor folks, having that dad gum re-jenny-rashun a-billa-tay, that rotten breath... But what really got me was them infernal beasts destroyin' one a' mah biggest crops a few years back." Big Red snarled. "Ah was bringin' it to Ponyville market, an' they attacked. Cost me a whole lotta money, they did. An' they don't even like cherries..."

"That's rough, big guy." Huckleberry said sympathetically.

"Aw, ferget it. Knowin' that Ah devised over a hundred ways tah end them helps me sleep at nights" Big Red shrugged. "Anywho, we're almost ta the valley. Let's get out campsite set up!"

"Yay." Eclipse deadpanned.

Once they reached the valley, Big Red wasted no time showing them how to put up a tent.

"There." He smiled as he finished. "Nuthin' to it."

It took a few tries for Globe and Huckleberry to put up their tent.

"I think this goes here..." Globe slotted two rods together. "And this bends that way..." The bent rod suddenly snapped back, hitting Huckleberry in the face.

"Ow." Huckleberry seethed.

"Sorry." Globe cringed.

Eclipse didn't even bother to participate. He walked over to the stream, eyeing the fish swimming there.

"Snack time." He smirked.

Eclipse thrust his talons into the water, trying to grab a fish, but kept failing.

"Slippery little..." He muttered.

"Need a li'l help?" Big Red walked over.

"What does a pony know about catching fish?" Eclipse snorted. "You're all vegetarians."

"True, but it don't mean Ah can't give it a shot." Big Red shrugged, plunging his hooves into the water.

Eclipse gave a scoff. "Well, go ahead, ain't like you can catch-" A fish landed at his talons, much to his surprise.

"There, dinner's served." Big Red smirked.

Eclipse glared at the stallion, as he simply kicked the fish back into the water, "I don't need your help. I can catch them on my own."

"Hey, Ah was jest tryin' to help." Big Red frowned. "Ain't nothin' wrong with admitting you need help with somethin'."

"Oh, wait, I think I misspoke." Eclipse spat. "It's not that I don't need your help... I don't _want_ your help. I never need help. I don't rely on the help of others. Not since _he_ let me down..."

"Beg pardon?" Big Red raised a brow.

"Nothing." Eclipse snapped, as he tried to catch a fish again, only to fail. "Why don't you go back an' check on the boys?"

"Okay, Ah'll go do that." Big Red sighed, "Ya sure ya don't need mah help?"

"No!" Eclipse growled, trying again to grab a fish. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help!" He punctuated each word with another failed grab.

"Suit yerself." Big Red shook his head in defeat.

Big Red returned to the campsite, deciding to help Globe and Huckleberry with the tent. Eclipse let out a snarl of frustration as he splashed the water in defeat.

"Useless!" He cried out in anguish.

As night began to fall, Big Red set up a fire to keep them warm. Globe and Huckleberry watched in awe as he lit it by striking two rocks together. Eclipse was just brooding behind the two boys, having failed to catch a single fish since Big Red left.

"Whoa." Huckleberry gaped.

"Cool." Globe smiled.

"Show-off." Eclipse growled.

"Now, who's up fer roastin' marshmallows?" Big Red smiled.

"Me!" Globe held up his hoof.

"Had a feelin' ya'd say that." Big Red chuckled, producing a bag of mashmallows from his saddlebag.

Big Red handed out the marshmallows, and stick to spear them on. Eclipse refused at first, but his empty stomach insisted otherwise. Together, they roasted their marshmallows over the fire. As they enjoyed their food, owl hoots and cactus coyote howls rang out though the night .

"What was that?" Globe gulped.

"Relax, kiddo." Big Red chuckled. "Just the sounds of nature."

"It's what's making those sounds that worries me." Huckleberry frowned.

"Don't worry." Big Red smiled. "Long as we got the fire, them critters won't come near us."

"I sure hope so." Globe quivered.

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" Big Red smiled. "Look up."

The trio looked up, a saw the multitude of stars in the clear night sky.

"Wow..." Globe gasped.

"Now that's a view." Huckleberry grinned.

The trio had slept outside at night a few times, but never thought to look up, too preoccupied about getting warm.

"Best part a' camping under the stars? The stars." Big Red grinned. "Ah could look at those all night."

"A lot of sparkly dots." Eclipse scowled. "Big deal."

"More then ya think, kiddo." Big Red smiled. "Look at all them constellations. Most folks go their whole lives without noticin' the beauty over their heads. Poor suckers."

"Not us though, right?" Huckleberry grinned.

"Right." Big Red nodded.

"Best. View. Ever." Globe said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

After finishing their marshmallows, Big Red decreed that it was time for bed.

"Night, young 'uns." He whispered, as he entered his tent.

The trio huddled together in their own tent.

"You know, this trip wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it'd be." Huckleberry smiled.

"Yeah." Globe nodded. "It's been a little scary, but a lot of fun, too. What d you think, Eclipse?"

"Let's just get some sleep." Eclipse said petulantly, curling up on a sleeping bag.

Globe and Huckleberry shared a worried look, before going to sleep also.

The next morning, Big Red woke them up at the crack of dawn. After clearing everything up, they returned to the homestead. Cherry was there to greet them.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Fine an' dandy." Big Red smiled.

"Hmph!" Eclipse snorted as he pushed past them.

"Mostly." Big Red shrugged. "How'd it go down here. No visits from you-know-who?"

"Not a one." Cherry smiled. "You boys must be famished. Time for breakfast."

"Aw, yeah!" Globe grinned.

After breakfast, Big Red saw that his book was vibrating. He opened it up, and was delighted to see Shine's handwriting.

_"Hey, Red."_ It said._ "How's it going?" _

_"Not too bad." _Big Red wrote back. _"How's the rebuildin' goin'?"_

_"As well as can be expected."_ Shine replied. _"Black didn't leave as much a dent on the place as he did elsewhere."_

_"Well, Black was never one to cause destruction unless it was necessary."_ Big Red scribbled, letting out a small sigh.

_"Yeah... how are you holding up?"_ Shine asked, concern etched into the words. _"You knew Black a lot longer than I ever had..."_

_"Well..."_ Big Red trailed off. He considered telling Shine about him seeing what he believe was Black the other night, but opted against it, "Fine as Ah ever be... Wuzn't that big a deal, ya know. Ah hadn't seen him in years, anyway."

As Big Red wrote those words, a single tear dropped on the page.

_"Yeah... I only wish I knew him more."_ Shine frowned, writing his lament. _"It's like he was in my life one moment, and out of it the next."_

_"That wuz also one a' Black's quirks. Never stickin' around. All we can do is try and put the whole Crystal Sun shindig behind us..."_ Big Red sagely advised.

_"Yeah, you're probably right."_ Shine wrote. _"By the way, why the wide berth? I hadn't seen you 'round Canterlot in a good while."_

_"Sorry about that."_ Big Red wrote. _"Got me a li'l somethin' ta take care of right now. Three li'l something's, actually."_

_"Care to elaborate?"_ Shine wrote.

_"Not jest now, sorry."_ Big Red replied. _"Maybe a li'l further down the line, if all goes well. Ah'll write ya soon. Say 'hi' ta Celestia, Mist and Miracle for me."_

_"Will do."_ Shine wrote. _"We'll definitely be seeing each other at Mist's wedding."_

Mist and Blue Blazes were getting married at Dodge Junction, with the ceremony not too far away.

_"Yeah, can't wait."_ Big Red smiled, as he closed the book. But as soon as he did, he let out a sigh.

"If all goes well..." He whispered. "Here's hopin'..."

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red was walking by the lake, when he saw an odd sight: Silver was sitting on the coast, looking utterly despondent.

"Silver?" Big Red asked.

"Oh." Silver looked up. "It's you, Big Red."

"What are ya doin' out here?" Big Red asked, "This has tah be the first time Ah seen ya apart from White, in both physical and intimate sense."

Silver let out a heavy sigh, trying her best not to cry, but failing.

"White and I... had a fight." Silver sniffed.

"Say what?" Big Red gaped. "Whatever about?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Silver sighed. "I was dusting the fireplace when I accidentally knocked this box. I found this picture of him and this red stallion in it."

"Aw, boy." Big Red gulped, knowing full well whose picture Silver was talking about.

"I asked White who that stallion was." Silver continued. "He wouldn't answer, and then when I asked him what he was hiding, he totally lost it. Screamed at me to 'mind my own business' and 'get out'."

"Dammit, White…" Big Red cursed silently, as he then placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Ah'm sorry ya had to see that."

"I've never seen him act like that before." Silver sniffed. "He was like... a different stallion…" She then glanced at Big Red, "Just who was that stallion in the picture?"

"Well..." Big Red frowned, contemplating over whether to tell her about Black or not. "It's not in mah place to say... but... ya recall how White told you he had a brother?"

"Yes... White told me that he and him inherited the homestead. Funny thing is, I never saw..." Silver suddenly put the pieces together. "...Oh Faust... that stallion... it was..."

"Eeyup." Big Red nodded solemnly.

"But why did White react the way he did?" Silver whimpered.

"...Let's just say that Saddle Arabia hurt White a lot more than he let on." Big Red sighed, "Ya really have to ask him yerself."

"I don't know if that will happen." Silver sniffled, "I thought I had White pegged, and now... I just don't know what to do."

"Ah think Ah might know." Big Red declared. "Leave this ta me."

Big Red walked over to White's homestead and knocked on the door. White threw the door open, still in a sour mood.

"What?" He growled.

"Ah just saw Silver at the lake." Big Red declared. "She's in a purty sorry state, thanks ta you."

"She shouldn't have stuck her nose where it doesn't belong." White said harshly.

"Well, that may be true an' all, but fer cryin' out loud, the poor mare's cryin' her eyes out, thinkin' ya hate her." Big Red glared.

White's anger faltered at the thought of Silver crying, as he faced away from Red.

"She had no business looking at the picture." White muttered.

"Look, Ah know Black is a sore spot fer ya, but ya knew Silver woulda found out sooner or later anyhow, right?" Big Red frowned.

"Well, yes…" White admitted.

"Then why did you blow up at her?" Big Red asked. "Ya really thought Silver was gonna think any less of ya for what yer brother did?"

"No..." White whispered, "But you don't understand..."

"Understand?" Big Red raised a brow, "Understand what?"

"Red, Black is gone because of me." White said shakily.

"White, I told ya before, what happened to him was not your-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" White roared, getting up in Big Red's face. "You, Cherry, and Marshall keep tellin' me over and over that what happened to Black was not my fault!"

"Because it wasn't!" Big Red countered, losing his patience. "It wuz Black's own dang fault! He slaughtered innocents! He got one of his own squad killed! He tried ta overthrow Celestia, fer cryin out loud! Black was one a' mah best friends, jest like you are, but we both know what he became! Ya gotta quit buckin' defendin' him!"

"I was the one who carried out Black's order to kill those civilians!" White yelled. "I was the one who couldn't get over Rookie's death!" He held up his necklace to emphasize his point. "I was the only one who could turn Black in! I _was_ the one who came before Celestia and turn Black in. I was the one who got Black branded as a traitor to the crown and sent to prison! I was the one who BUCKIN' KILLED HIM, FAUST DANG IT!"

As he said those words, beating his hooves into Red's chest, he would break down, sobbing horribly, as Red tries to sooth him with a hug..

"White... it's alright..." Big Red whispered, the sight of his friend breaking down right in front of him heart-wrenching. "You did what you had to."

"Ponies keep telling me that..." White whispered shakily, "They say I should feel proud for bringing down a monster... but every day, I feel nothing but pain... knowing I betrayed my only brother. He was all I had, Red, he was all I had..."

"Oh, White..." Big Red sighed, his eyes growing misty, "Nopony shoulda had to go through what you been through... Brothers ain't meant ta turn on each other like that."

"I just don't want to remember anymore... I don't want to remember why I'm now alone..." White silently sobbed.

"But yer not alone." Big Red pointed out. "Ya still have me. As well as Cherry and Marshall... and more importantly, ya have Silver."

"But I can't burden her with my problems." White lamented. "They've already hurt her..."

"Sho'nuff." Big Red admitted. "Which is exactly why ya gotta move on."

"...How can I, Red?" White sniffed. "How can I 'move on' from something like this?"

"Ah'm afraid I don't know, White..." Big Red declared. "But all Ah can say is that you just have to forgive yerself. If ya don't let go of the past, ya'll lose yer chance at a future."

White remained silent for a moment.

"Look, ya don't have to tell her everything right now, but don't let Black be the reason you lose somepony like Silver." Big Red urged. "Don't let his memory get in the way of yer happiness."

"...You're right, Red." White whispered, as he pulled away from Red. "I have to find Silver... Tell her I'm sorry..."

"Don't stand there tellin' me." Big Red give a small chuckle, as he point out the door. "Get out there!"

"Right." White nodded. "Thanks for talking some sense into me, Red."

"Anytime." Big Red grinned.

White rushed over to the lake, where Silver, while no longer crying, was moping.

"Silver?" He said quietly.

Silver perked up, turning to face White.

"White..." Silver murmured, not sure whether to be happy or upset to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Silver... I'm so sorry." White declared, "I should had never acted the way I did, especially to you."

"It's my fault, too." Silver sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it. I just couldn't help wondering who that stallion was."

"That stallion in the picture... he meant a lot to me." White admitted. "I'm not going to lie, a lot of bad stuff went down the past couple of months before I met you, and I'm still trying to come to terms with them. Nevertheless, I shouldn't had yelled at you. Perhaps, with time, I will be able to tell you why he's no longer around and what happened back in Saddle Arabia... but until then, I won't let the past get in the way of my future..." He took Silver's hooves into his own. "Our future... all I want to ask is... can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, White..." Silver instantly hugged him. "Of course I will... just please, don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise." White swore, as he kissed Silver gently, which the mare returned fervently.

The two laid there, nuzzling on the shore, as the setting sun bathed them in orange light. Unbeknownst to them, Big Red was watching from afar.

"Atta boy, White." Big Red smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Bake-Off Face-Off

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Eight: Bake-Off Face-Off**

_Many years ago..._

As morning came upon Dodge Junction, Big Red's alarm clock went off. He leapt out of bed, an air of determination on his face.

"Today's the day." He said firmly.

Big Red was currently in his late teens, and was preparing to apply for his first job. His target was Cherry Hill Ranch, where an opening for a cherry bucker had just opened up. He had always loved cherries, and working as a cherry bucker was his dream job. Hay, his cutie mark would be his testament to that fact. However, there was one major perk that came with the job: he would get to spend more time with Cherry.

_'Ah, Cherry.'_ He thought. _'Just think, if Ah get this job, Ah'll be able to get closer to you and yer pa...'_

Of course, in order to get the job, he had to look his best. He washed, shaved, combed his mane, and ate a hearty breakfast. He looked himself over in the mirror before leaving the house.

"Perfect." He smirked.

He made his way over to the Cherry Hill Ranch. Cherry was sitting outside on a deck chair, sunning herself.

"Mornin', Cherry." He waved.

"Why, Big Red, what's happened to you?" Cherry smirked. "It's not often you get all gussied up. What's the occasion?"

"Ah'm applyin' fer the cherry buckin' position." Big Red declared. "Ah wanna make a good impression on yer pa, so Ah went the whole hog. Ah was actually a gettin' a little chin fuzz, so Ah shaved it off." He snickered. "Can ya imagine me with a beard?"

"I think you'd look good with a beard." Cherry smiled.

"Ya do?" Big Red gaped.

"Yeah." Cherry nodded. "Very... distinguished. Not to mention rugged."

"...Ya don't say." Big Red murmured.

Before Big Red could fully process this information, Maraschino emerged from the house.

"Morning, Red." He smiled. "Come to see Cherry, I trust?"

"Actually, I'm here to see you." Big Red declared. "Ah'm here ta apply fer that cherry buckin' vacancy a' yours."

"I see." Maraschino nodded. "Come with me, please."

"You got it." Big Red nodded. "See ya later, Cherry."

"Good luck, Red." Cherry waved.

Maraschino led Big Red out to the orchard.

"Red, I'm going to get straight to the point." He said matter-of-factly. "If you want to be a cherry bucker for my ranch, you'll have to demonstrate your skills right here and now."

"Really? No interview or nuthin'?" Big Red raised a brow.

"Come now, Red, I knew you from when you were a baby." Maraschino smiled, "I know for a fact that you're a decent, dedicated and dependable guy. However, I can't just hire you just because I like you. So, if you would kindly..." He gestured to the tree.

"Alrighty then." Big Red nodded.

Big Red went over to a tree and bucked it. A shower of cherry cascaded onto the ground. Maraschino walked forward and counted them.

"Almost three dozen in one buck." He nodded. "Not too shabby. Once you've started work, you'll probably get even better."

"Ya mean Ah've got the job?" Big Red smiled.

"That you do." Maraschino nodded. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank ya kindly, Maraschino- Ah mean, sir!" Big Red shook his hoof.

"No need for that." Maraschino chuckled. "Plain ol' Maraschino'll be just fine."

Big Red returned to Cherry to share the good news.

"That's wonderful, Red." Cherry beamed.

"Ah know." Big Red grinned. "Mah dream job..."

_The Present..._

One morning, Globe descended the stairs. He had woken up before Eclipse and Huckleberry, and felt like stretching his legs. The ground floor seemed empty. Globe had overheard Big Red saying he had some business in town that morning, so he wasn't surprised the large stallion wasn't there, but Cherry's absence seemed odd.

As he wondered where Cherry could have gone, Globe picked up a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Following his nose, he entered to find Cherry inside, rolling dough, with bowls of cherry and cinnamon on the table. A cherry pie slowly baked in the oven. Globe lost himself in the heavenly scent. Cherry turned around, and noticed the young colt.

"Well, good morning, Globe." She smiled, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you, miss Cherry." Globe apologised. "I was just wondering what that delicious smell was."

"That would be the trial version of my entry into this year's Dodge Junction bake-off." Cherry declared.

"Bake-off?" Globe asked, perking up. "As in pies, cakes, and all sort of yummy treats?"

"Right-o." Cherry chuckled, "Have you ever been to one before?"

"Well, I think me and the others walked by one last year…" Globe recalled. "All that delicious food... It smelled so great... But I never got the chance to actually go... Pa didn't like crowds."

"Not a pony griffon, was he?" Cherry frowned.

"You could say that." Globe shrugged. "I always wished I could go... I love pies, and fritters, and all that good stuff."

"Here's an idea: how would you like to be my little helper?" Cherry offered.

"Really?" Globe asked.

"Really." Cherry nodded. "You look like you know your way around a kitchen. And it never hurts to have another set of hooves. Not to mention you'll get to come to the bake-off with me. So, what do you say?"

"I'd like that, miss Cherry." Globe nodded.

"Just one thing: don't call me 'miss Cherry.'" Cherry added. "Just Cherry."

"Okay, mi- I mean, Cherry." Globe caught himself.

"Great," Cherry smiled. "Now, let's get started. See that bowl of cherries there? When I finish rolling this dough, start putting some in the middle."

"Yes, ma'am." Globe nodded, picking up the cherries and placing them in the dough. He felt the urge to eat some of the cherries, but managed to resist, not wanting to let Cherry down.

"Good." Cherry smiled. "When you've done that, we can move on to the cherry eclairs."

"Why are we baking so many pastries?" Globe asked, "Looks like there's enough here to feed a parasprite swarm."

"All of these are just the appetisers." Cherry explained. "For all the regular folks to enjoy. The pie's my main entry."

"Oh, right." Globe nodded.

It was at that point that Big Red returned.

"Honey, Ah'm home!" He entered the kitchen, instantly noticing Globe. "...Globe? What are you doin' here?"

"He's helping me with my work for the bake-off." Cherry declared. "Is it okay if he takes time off cherry bucking for a while. I could really use the help."

"Well, Ah know how important the bake-off is ta ya..." Big Red mused. "Okay, Globe gets a li'l time off. Use it well, kiddo."

"I will, sir." Globe nodded.

"That's the spirit." Big Red ruffled his mane. "Happy baking!"

As Globe and Cherry went to work, Big Red explained to Eclipse and Huckleberry what was going on.

"...So as ya can guess, he won't be buckin' with us fer a while." He finished.

"He's baking?" Huckleberry snorted. "Really? What a pansy!"

"Watch yer mouth, boy." Big Red glared. "Bakin's a fine pastime fer both genders. Stallion or mare, don't make no difference ta the pastry that's bein' baked."

"…Sorry, sir." Huckleberry frowned.

"Buckin' nonsense..." Eclipse muttered under his breath.

"Yer darn right ya sorry." Big Red declared, as he gestured outside. "Now, let's get ta buckin'."

As they left the homestead, Eclipse had a foreboding look on his face.

"What's up, Eek?" Huckleberry asked.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Eclipse frowned. "Globe spending all that time with the old gal."

"No kidding." Huckleberry nodded. "Like pa used to say, spending too much time around a mare will make you go soft."

"It's not that." Eclipse countered. "She's probably trying to win him over with all that food. Clever old crone, ain't she?"

"I like my theory better." Huckleberry deadpanned.

"This is serious, Huckleberry." Eclipse grunted. "That old broad and Big Red are probably trying to divide and conquer us. That's even more clever, given their age, don't you think?"

"…Well, I dunno." Huckleberry admitted. "I mean, just the other day, Big Red taught me how to get girls."

"Probably another one of their tricks." Eclipse growled.

"Hey, not all ponies are scumbags like Pa." Huckleberry snapped... before realizing what he just said. "Oh sh-"

Eclipse got up in his face.

"Don't you ever disrespect pa." He growled. "Pa raised us. He was better for us than that old hillbilly ever has or ever will. Big Red just sees us as free labor, but pa loves us." He glared at Huckleberry. "Am I right?"

"Y-yeah." Huckleberry gulped.

"Hey, are you two comin'?!" Big Red called back.

"Come on, traitor." Eclipse followed Big Red, his tail smacking Huckleberry in the face as he turned.

Huckleberry followed, a little shell-shocked by Eclipse's tirade.

Back at the homestead, Cherry pulled her practice pie out of the oven.

"My cinnamon and cherry pie." She smiled. "Try some, Globe."

Globe cut a slice, and took a bite. His face immediately screwed up in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"It's a little spicy..." Globe gagged.

"Too much cinnamon, I'm thinking." Cherry declared.

"Well, there's that." Globe nodded. "But you know what would really make this pie great? Put a little powdered sugar on the cherries before you put on the top. That should help balance it out."

"Good idea, Globe." Cherry nodded. "I knew you had a taste for fine cuisine."

"Thanks." Globe blushed. "This is really fun. I... like working with you, Cherry."

"I like working with you too." Cherry smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better helper."

"Aw, shucks..." Globe said humbly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to Eclipse's mother?" Cherry asked. "You boys mention your pa now and again, but never your ma."

"Because we don't know anything about her." Globe sighed. "We never even met her. Pa told us she left him and Eclipse when Eek was just an egg."

"Now why would she do that?" Cherry asked, appalled.

"I can't say." Globe replied. "Besides, I've told you too much already. Eclipse doesn't like it when I talk about our folks. He always looks out for me and Huck. I don't want to upset him."

"I understand." Cherry nodded. "I won't ask again until you're all ready. Now, let's get back to work."

Over the next few days, they continued perfecting their baked goods. Before long, the day of the bake-off arrived. As they gathered their entries into a basket, Big Red and the others came to see them off.

"Good luck, you two." Big Red smiled.

"Thanks, Red." Cherry pecked him on the cheek.

"So you're really doing it, huh?" Huckleberry asked Globe. "Going out in public and saying 'I'm a baker'?"

"Yep." Globe nodded proudly.

"Just don't get creamed, okay?" Eclipse sighed. "How do you think we'll look by association?"

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, guys." Globe snarked.

"Seriously though, good luck." Eclipse smiled.

"Come along, Globe." Cherry urged.

"Okay! See you guys!" Globe went to join Cherry as the two head down to Dodge Junction.

The bake-off was being held in Dodge Junction's town square. Lone Starr, who had become mayor in the years since leaving the sheriff's office acted as head judge. Aside from the streaks of gray in his mane, he looked quite good for his age. His son, Marshall, was also a judge.

"Cherry Jubilee, so nice to see you again." Lone smiled. "Every year you're here, like clockwork."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." Cherry smiled.

"I certainly hope so." Lone smiled. "Hate to lose such a wonderful baker." He turned to Globe. "And this must be one of the little troublemakers I've heard so much about. Glad to see at least one of you is applying him in more wholesome activities."

"Thank you, your honor." Globe said politely.

Marshall came over to join them.

"Cherry!" Marshall smiled. "So glad you could make it!"

"You know I always come here." Cherry smiled.

"My boy, so forgetful." Lone joked.

"Seriously Cherry, this place wouldn't be the same without you." Marshall declared

"Why thank you, Marshall." Cherry beamed.

Then Marshall noticed Globe.

"Cherry... might I ask what he's doing here?" Marshall asked, pointing to Globe.

"Hehe... hello." Globe waved nervously.

"Oh, he's with me." Cherry declared. "I thought I could use a helper this year. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well, I suppose one won't be too much trouble." Marshall mused. "And I know I can trust you to keep a lid on things, Cherry."

"I knew you'd understand, Marshall." Cherry smiled. "Well, we'd better get set up."

As the two left, Lone turned to Marshall.

"Looks like a good turn-out this year, eh, Marshall?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Marshall tensed up.

"Should be quite a challenge, picking a winner." Lone smiled.

"Seems like it." Marshall said dully.

Marshall held some resentment towards his father for past instances, something Lone was unaware of. Marshall could barely bring himself to speak to his father most of the time, only agreeing to be judge after another fell ill.

Meanwhile, Cherry and Globe found their allotted table, and set up their entries. As they did, an orange-coated, pink-maned Earth Pony mare with blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of half a peach walked over.

"Hello, Cherry." She said courteously.

"Hello, Peach." Cherry nodded.

"Who's this, Cherry?" Globe asked.

"This is Peach Cobbler." Cherry declared. "She owns the peach orchard to the west."

"An assistant, Cherry?" Peach frowned. "What's the matter? Getting too old to bake by yourself?"

"Certainly not." Cherry snorted.

"Good to hear." Peach smiled. "You're the only half-way decent competition around here. It'd be far too easy to win without you."

"You may have won last year, but this year will be different." Cherry declared.

"We'll see about that." Peach smirked. "You thought last year's entry was good? My spiced peach cobbler will blow the judges away."

"Not if our cinnamon cherry pie doesn't blow them away first." Cherry countered

"Keep dreaming." Peach chided as she walked away.

"Whoa." Globe gulped. "Are you two... enemies, or something?

"Of course not." Cherry chuckled. "We're more like... professional rivals. We may get a few digs in, but we don't hold grudges."

"Well, that's good. Pa always said that the only place worse than being stuck between a rock and a hard place is between two mares." Globe mused, before frowning. "No offense."

"None taken." Cherry smiled indulgently. "We mares can be pretty stubborn when we want to be."

Over time, passers-by tried some of the appetizers.

"Mmm, good!"

"Delicious!"

"Thank you very much." Cherry smiled.

Ultimately, the time came for the main judging. The judges took a bite of every dish, including Cherry and Globe's pie and Peach's cobbler.

"What do you think, son?" Lone asked.

"Well, the cherry and cinnamon pie was so tasty, and the cobbler was so tangy..." Marshall declared.

"I know." Lone nodded. "This is one tough decision..."

Cherry and Globe shared hopeful looks as the judges deliberated.

And the winner is: Cherry and Globe's cinnamon and cherry pie!" Lone Starr announced.

"YES!" Globe hugged Cherry. He quickly let go. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Cherry gave him a hug back.

Peach walked over to them.

"You win this round, Cherry." She declared.

Not just me." Cherry grinned. "My little helper played his part too."

Globe beamed proudly.

"You won't be so lucky next time." Peach declared. "Next year, I'll be taking the blue ribbon."

"Keep dreaming." Cherry echoed.

"Thanks for this, Cherry." Globe smiled. "I had so much fun."

"So did I, dear." Cherry patted him on the head. "So did I."

"Can we do it again next year?" Globe asked.

"Why wait until then? Cherry chuckled. "I've got a new recipe I've been dying to try out. And I could use some help."

"I'd be glad to lend a hoof." Globe nodded.

The two trotted home, eager to get to work.

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red was sitting in the waiting room of Dodge Junction hospital, wracked with worry. Mist had been struck down with a nasty case of pneumonia. She had passed out during dinner, and Big Red had rushed her to the hospital. The doctors were examining her.

_'Good thing Shine's at a sleepover.'_ Big Red thought. _'He'd take this worse than me.'_

"Red?"

Big Red turned to see Cherry standing before him.

"Cherry?" He gaped. "What are ya doin' here?"

"I saw you running through town." Cherry declared. "Is poor Mist...?"

"I dunno." Big Red sighed. "The docs are still lookin' her over." He let out a deep sigh. "This is all mah fault."

"How do you figure?" Cherry asked.

"Ah'm s'posed ta be takin' care a' her." Big Red declared. "Ah ain't s'posed ta let stuff like this happen ta her. Ah've failed as a parent, failed Mist, failed White and' Silver, failed everypony."

"You stop that talk right now." Cherry said firmly. "You're a wonderful parent."

"Yeah, right." Big Red snorted.

"I mean it." Cherry declared. "No parent can be prepared for everything, especially with a filly as sickly as Mist. But you've done a great job where it counts, giving Mist love and care. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that's beyond your control."

"Yer probably right, Cherry." Big Red smiled for a moment... before frowning. "But none a' that matters if Mist don't pull through."

"She will." Cherry smiled. "She's a fighter."

After a few minutes, a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Doctor!" Big Red rose up. "What happened? Did Mist pull through? Did it get worse? How long 'til she recovers? Fer the love a' Celestia, tell me!"

"Mist is going to be okay." The doctor announced. "Fortunately, you got her to us just in time."

"Wooo, dawgies!" Big Red cheered in relief.

"Thank goodness." Cherry smiled.

"She's a little groggy, but she should be awake soon." The doctor smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The doctor went back the way he came, leaving Big Red and Cherry alone.

"Thanks, Cherry." Big Red smiled. "You always seem to know how to cheer me up..."

"For you, Red, anything." Cherry chuckled. "You just keep on being a wonderful father."

"Will do." Big Red chuckled, as he went to check on Mist.

Mist was lying on a hospital bed. Her eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Big Red enter.

"Howdy, darlin'." He smiled. "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah, a lot." Mist smiled. "Sorry I worried you."

"Don't be." Big Red grinned. "Ah'm jest glad yer okay, li'l lady."

"Thanks, Big Red." Mist hugged him. "You're the best."

"Ah surely am." Big Red said proudly.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Hidden Talents

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Nine: Hidden Talents**

_Many years ago..._

The ten-year old Big Red was lugging a stack of barrels full of cherries (fresh from the family orchard) to the Cherry Hill Ranch, as a favor to Cherry and her father.

Now, granted, a task like this would seem rather ludicrous to give to a colt who was overweight and become winded after only walking not even a mile, but he was more than willing to do it for the girl he liked and her dad.

But despite his good intentions, Big Red was practically panting like crazy as he was nearing the ranch.

"Almost there..." He smiled, panting heavily. "Ain't nothing gonna stop me now."

A rumbling noise above heralded the beginning of a storm.

"...Except maybe that." Big Red groaned.

The wind howled, thunder crackled, and rain fell, as the now drenched colt continued trekking through the storm. As he did so, one of the barrels fell off the stack, and started to roll away.

"Aw, no!" Big Red set down the others and chased after it, catching it before it went too far. "Gotcha."

As Big Red rolled the barrel back to the others, the wind started to tip another one over.

"Oh no ya don't!" Big Red grabbed it just in time.

The rain started to fall harder. Any rational pony would have sought shelter, but not Big Red.

_'Ah promised Cherry an' her pa Ah'd get these barrels over to 'em, and that's just what Ah'm gonna do!'_ He thought.

Big Red continued his journey, trudging through the wet mud, struggling against the powerful winds, and withstanding the torrential downpour, until he finally made it to Cherry Hill Ranch. Exhausted, he rapped on the door. Cherry answered, and was shocked by what she saw.

"Red?!" She gasped. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

"What's it look like?" Big Red smiled. "Bringing you and yer pa those cherries ya asked me ta get."

"In this weather?" Maraschino gasped. "That's crazy! You should've taken shelter."

"All due respect sir, mah pa always says 'if yer gonna do a job, then do it, an' don't let nuthin' stand in yer way'." Big Red declared. "And that's what Ah did."

"Well, I have to admit, I am impressed by your determination." Maraschino smiled. "And you delivered those barrels right on time. Great work, kiddo."

"Thank ya kindly." Big Red chuckled.

"Red, your flank!" Cherry pointed.

Big Red turned just in time to see a light erupt on his side. Once the light faded, he saw an image of a barrel with a cherry symbol on the side of it.

"Mah Cutie Mark..." Big Red gaped. "Guess that's mah special talent right there: Mah determination."

"Congratulations, Red." Cherry hugged him.

"Well done, kiddo." Maraschino smiled.

"Boy, wait until White an' the others see this!" Big Red grinned.

"First, you should probably clean yourself up." Maraschino pointed out. "You're a mess, kid. Your mane's soaked, and your hooves are covered in mud."

"Don't want to show off your new Cutie Mark looking like that, do you?" Cherry chuckled.

"Oh, right." Big Red said sheepishly.

"Come on in, Red." Maraschino smiled. "Make sure to wipe your hooves first."

"Yes, sir." Big Red wiped his extremely muddy hooves on the door mat.

"We may need a new door mat." Cherry remarked, noting the mud caked on it.

_The Present..._

Most of the trees in Big Red's personal orchard had been bucked clean, so he decided to take the boys over to Cherry Hill Ranch to perform any chores that needed doing. Cherry still owned the ranch, but she left the day-to-day workings in the hands of her employees. The head supervisor was an Earth Pony named Micro Manager.

"Mornin', Mic." Big Red greeted the yellow stallion.

"Morning, Big Red." Micro waved. "What brings you here?"

"Ya got any chores 'round the place that needs doin'?" Big Red asked. "'Cause Ah got three volunteers, ready an' willin'!"

"Who said anything about 'willing'?" Eclipse growled.

"Well, I do have a few things that need doing." Micro admitted. "There's some cherry barrels that need carting over to the sorting bay, a fence that needs whitewashing, and this one cherry tree round back that we can't buck due to everypony being busy."

"Consider 'em done." Big Red declared. "Ah'll even keep an eye on 'em for ya."

"Thanks, Red." Micro smiled.

"No prob." Big Red nodded. "C'mon, boys."

"Mind telling us exactly why you're making us do this?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, we could've had a nice lie-in today." Huckleberry added.

"Guess again." Big Red declared. "Ah'm still aimin' ta teach you kids the value a' hard work." He pointed out all the working ponies around them. "Ferget cherry buckin' on mah little ranch. This here is what it's like ta have an actual job. Now, Globe, you get ta shiftin' those cherries, Huck, you whitewash the fence, and Eclipse, you can buck that tree."

"Great..." Eclipse muttered.

"Yeah, yeah..." Huckleberry sighed.

"You can count on me, Big Red." Globe saluted.

"Good ta see one a' ya has the right attitude." Big Red grinned.

"Traitor." Eclipse hissed.

"Now, split up, and let's get goin'." Big Red declared.

The boys went their separate ways, out to perform their separate chores. Meanwhile, Big red decided to walk around the ranch, saying 'hi' to some old friends amongst the workers.

"Howdy, gang!" He waved to a group of Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and one Changeling.

"Red!" A Pegasus stallion smiled. "Nice to see ya."

"Great ta see ya'll too." Big Red grinned.

"Where have you been these past few weeks?" The Changeling asked. "We haven't seen you around lately."

"Oh, Ah've been busy, doin' this an' that." Big Red shrugged.

"Good to see you anyway, big guy." An Earth Pony mare smiled. "How's the missus?"

"She's fine." Big Red chuckled.

"I heard about her winning the bake-off." The Changeling declared. "Couldn't have happened to a better mare."

"Suck-up." Big Red chided him jokingly.

After talking a bit more, Big Red decided to check on the boys.

Big Red started with Globe first, as he was worried the little pudgy colt might have the most trouble.

It seemed his fear had been proven right when he saw Globe struggling with a barrel. He wrestled with the idea of giving the colt a hoof. But in the blink of an eye, Globe suddenly hefted the barrel onto his back, and started following the other barrel carriers.

"Wait up, guys!" He called.

"Well, Ah'll be." Big Red smiled. "Kid's got gumption, Ah'll give 'im that."

Big Red followed behind, being sure to stay out of sight. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Globe was able to keep up with the other ponies despite his weight. He was even able to haul his load for longer than the others without needing a break.

Once Globe brought the barrel over to the sorting bay, Big Red saw fit to reveal himself.

"That was a mighty impressive showin' there, kiddo." He declared.

"Oh!" Globe gasped in surprise. "Thanks, Big Red."

"Ah had no clue you had so much stamina." Big Red declared. "Purty impressive for a colt a' yer... age."

"Thanks." Globe smiled. "I may not be the most athletic pony, but I can keep going with the best of them. This one time, I walked all the way around a valley just to get some cold medicine for Eclipse. It's how I earned my Cutie Mark."

"Well, Ah'll be." Big Red grinned. "Keep up the good work, kid."

"You got it." Globe nodded, taking the empty barrel back the way he came.

Satisfied with Globe's performance, Big Red went to check on Huckleberry, surmising that enough time had passed for him to have painted a sizable portion of the fence.

What he saw when he arrived was something completely different: A group of local foals were painting the fence, while Huckleberry was lounging around nearby.

"What the buck is goin' on here?!" Big Red yelled.

Huckleberry leapt to his hooves.

"Well, I, uh..." Huckleberry gulped.

"We're paintin' the fence!" A colt declared.

"Mr. Huckleberry told us how fun it was!" A filly chipped in. "He only charged us a bit each to take part!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Big Red glared at Huckleberry. "Well, Ah'm afraid the fun's over. Git on home ta yer mas, kids."

"Aww!" The foals chorused as they dropped their paint brushes and left.

"An' as fer you..." Big Red rounded on Huckleberry. "What were ya thinkin', scammin' innocent foals?"

"Sorry." Huckleberry frowned.

"Ya should be..." Big Red grunted... before frowning, "Just how'd ya ever convince 'em painting a fence wuz fun? Even Ah don't find paintin' fun."

"Guess I've just got a way with words." Huckleberry said proudly. "Always have. In fact, that's how I got my Cutie Mark; I talked a pair of buffalo into giving me some turquoise in exchange for a few bottles of sarsaparilla."

"An' yer proud a' that, are ya?" Big Red glared.

"Kinda." Huckleberry said awkwardly.

"Well, those foals ya tricked didn't paint all the fence." Big Red declared. "You can finish it up. Now that'll be somethin' ta be proud of."

"Okay." Huckleberry sighed. He grabbed a brush, then tossed a small bag over to Big Red.

"What's this?" Big Red asked.

"The bits those foals paid me." Huckleberry told him. "The only reason I charged them was so ya could earn a little money for yer ranch."

"That's downright generous of ya." Big Red admitted. "As much as Ah don't approve of ya scammin' those kids, Ah'm pretty impressed by that sharp mind a' yours."

"Thanks." Huckleberry grinned smugly.

"Now all ya gotta do is apply it ta somethin' a little less unsavory." Big Red frowned. "Think ya can do that?"

"I'll give a shot." Huckleberry shrugged.

"You do that." Big red nodded.

Big Red moved over to the rear of the ranch, where Eclipse was bucking the large cherry tree.

"How ya doin', Eek?" He asked.

"First off, you don't get to call me 'Eek'." Eclipse snarled. "Second, I'm doing fine. I don't need you to check up on me."

"Course Ah do." Big Red smiled. "Ya'll are my responsibility, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Eclipse grumbled, bucking against the tree to send more cherry falling down.

"Nicely done!" Big Red smirked, "Yer buckin' skill were just as good as mine when Ah first started."

"Yippee." Eclipse deadpanned.

"Oh come now, Eclipse, that's something to be pat on the back for!" Big Red smiled, as made to pat Eclipse on the back...

But then Eclipse flinched away.

"Don't touch me." Eclipse growled.

"What are ya, some kind a' germ-a-phobe?" Big Red joked. "It was just a pat on the back."

"I just don't like to be touched. Not by anypony, and especially not by you." Eclipse glared. "Now leave me alone so I can finish this job and get outta here."

"Suit yerself, kid." Big Red sighed. "But just so ya know, it don't hurt none ta let folks in."

"Yeah, whatever." Eclipse sneered, as he went back to bucking.

Big Red frowned as he left the griffon to his devices, but as he did, he glanced back, he noticed Eclipse's face faltering, as if he were struggling to stay strong.

"Poor kid." Big Red shook his head. "Got some demons rattling around that skull a' his..."

Once their tasks were complete, the trio were escorted back to the homestead by Big Red.

"You know, today wasn't half bad." Globe admitted. "It felt good, pitching in like that. And the other workers were really friendly."

"I gotta admit, all that paintin' wasn't so bad." Huckleberry grinned. "Should've done it myself from the start..."

"Huh?" Globe blinked.

"Nothing." Huckleberry said bluntly.

"That's what Ah like ta hear." Big Red smiled, "Now ya know what it's like to be an actual working pony."

"Well, I think it was a big fat waste of time." Eclipse pouted. "Brought me all the way out there just to do what I already do every day since we came here..."

"Hey, at least you got to get away from the place fer a while." Big Red offered.

"Big whoop." Eclipse snorted.

"All Ah'm doin' is tryin' to teach you kids the value a' honest work." Big Red declared.

"Did we we even ask you to do that?" Eclipse growled. "I don't think so."

"Geez, Eek." Huckleberry grimaced. "Ease off."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Globe added.

"Whatever, traitors." Eclipse turned and kept walking.

Globe and Huckleberry shared a worried look, while Big Red started thinking.

_'Yer a tough sell, kid.'_ He thought. _'But Ah ain't givin' up on ya. Ah jest gotta try harder, is all...'_

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red went up the stairs of the homestead, heading for Shine's bedroom.

"Lunch time, pal!" He called as he threw open the door.

The twenty-five year old Shine was sitting on his bed, a piece of paper in his hoof.

"Oh, hi, Big Red." He sighed.

"What's up, pardner?" Big Red asked, recognizing the forlorn expression on his face.

"It's nothing, Red." Shine shook his head, "What's for lunch?"

"Hey, now, Shine." Big Red frowned, "I know you from when you were born, and I know when you're upset. You can tell me, Shine."

"Okay, fine." Shine sighed, passing Big Red the letter. "Here."

Big Red took the letter and started reading.

"Dear Mr Paladin, we are writing to you in response to your application for joining the Royal Defence Legion has been rejected." He read out loud. "Although you have many admirable qualities, we do not consider you prime RDL material."

"It's even worse spoken." Shine groaned.

"...Hold on, ya were plannin' on joinin' the RDL?" Big Red asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was..." Shine frowned, taking back the letter. "I thought I would go and take after my old man in becoming a hero just like he did."

"Well, Ah don't know about that." Big Red said worriedly. "Bein' in the army's a tough life, not ta mention dangerous. If anythin' happened ta ya, Ah don't know what Ah'd do."

"Well, you won't have to worry 'bout that." Shine growled coldly, as he crumbled the letter. "As you just read, they turned me down. And I know why..." He glared at his blank flank, "Because I don't have a Faust-buckin' Cutie Mark!"

"Ah'm sure it wuzn't that..." Big Red countered.

"Oh come on, what else could it had be?!" Shine yelled, jumping to his hooves, "All my life, my lack of a Cutie Mark has dragged me down! It's gotten me laughed at, bullied, and pitied! Not to mention not knowing what my special talent is all this time has been driving me nuts!" He held up the crumbled paper. "This! This was my one chance to actually find out what I was good for and now, I can't even do that! Why don't I have my Cutie Mark, what in Faust's name is wrong with me?!

"Nuthin's wrong with ya, pal." Big Red assured.

"He said to the twenty-five year old blank flank." Shine spat.

"Ya gotta calm down, bud." Big Red told him. "Ah know you want that Cutie Mark, but there's no way ta make it appear. Ah doubt even the princesses themselves could pull that off!"

"That's it." Shine whispered.

"What's it?" Big Red asked, confused.

"I'll go to the princesses themselves, and ask them if they can make my Cutie Mark appear." Shine grinned. "Great idea, Red!"

"Ah wuz jokin'!" Big Red protested.

"Either way, I'm goin' for it." Shine declared as he made to pack. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Shine, hold on!" Big Red stammered, "Ya don't actually think that they can help ya with yer problem, do ya?"

"What other options do I have, Red?" Shine said in exasperation, "I've done everything I can think of to find my talent. My life will never be complete until I find out what I'm meant to do. This could be the last chance I have left of ever finding my mark in the world."

"But Shine..." Big Red frowned.

Shine took note of the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Red." Shine sighed. "But I do not want to live the rest of my life without a purpose. I just... I just want to be somepony that dad would be proud of..."

"Shine, if yer pa was here, he'd already be proud of you." Big Red smiled.

"You... really think so?" Shine asked.

"Ah know so." Big Red chuckled. "Yer pa judged folks by who they were, not by some picture on their flank. Ah'd say ya've grown into a fine young stallion, Cutie Mark or no Cutie Mark, an' yer pa would agree with me."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Shine said humbly.

"But if ya really wanna do this, Ah won't stop ya." Big Red declared. "Ah understand why ya feel ya haveta do this, so go, with mah blessin's."

"Thanks, Red." Shine smiled. "You're the best."

"Don't Ah know it?" Big Red joked.

Big Red soon left the room so Shine could pack. A part of him wanted to try and convince him to stay, but it would be pointless. He knew it was futile to dissuade Shine when he was this determined. Just like White...

The stallion felt a tear come to his eyes.

"He's yer boy alright, White." He sniffed. "Real chip offa the ol' block..."

Early the next morning, Shine was ready to leave. Big Red, Mist, and even Cherry had gathered to see him off.

"Ah still can't believe yer really doin' this." Big Red declared.

"Me neither." Shine admitted. "But I've got to try. The princesses could be my only hope."

"Yer pa'd probably say the same thing if he were in yer place." Big Red sighed. "Ah'd stand by his decision, an' Ah'm standin' by yours."

"Thanks, Big Red." Shine grinned.

"Have a safe journey, dear." Cherry smiled. "And the best of luck to you."

"Here's hoping." Shine nodded.

"You... won't be gone too long, will you?" Mist sniffed.

"Don't you worry, baby sis." Shine hugged her. "I'll probably be back in a week. And if you're good, I'll bring you back a souvenir, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Mist nodded.

Shine spread his wings.

"Here I go." He declared. "I'm going to reach my destiny, one way or the other!"

Shine took off into the sky. The others waved and cheered until he was out of sight.

"Will he be okay, Big Red?" Mist asked.

"'Course he will." Big Red chuckled. "He's a Paladin. Whatever's waitin' fer 'im in Canterlot, Shine'll face it head-on, ya'll see."

"Who knows?" Cherry smiled. "Maybe he'll meet a nice mare while he's there?"

"That would be nice." Big Red mused. "Maybe one a' them high society gals'll take a liking ta him. Guess we'll just haveta wait an' see..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Trouble In Town

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Ten: Trouble In Town**

_Years ago..._

Big Red and White came home from a hard day's work.

"It'll be good to see Silver again." White sighed.

"Again?" Big Red smirked. "It's only bin like, eight hours since ya last saw her!"

"I know." White smiled. "Eight hours of torment."

"You two have only gotten mushier since ya'll got married." Big Red rolled his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." White chuckled.

"Jest try ta rein it in, okay?" Big Red begged.

"Silver, I'm back!" White called as they entered the house.

"Don't ferget about me." Big Red grinned.

They found the three-month pregnant Silver curled up on the couch, trembling with fear.

"Silver?" White gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, White!" Silver embraced him. "I... I was out walking, when this Earth Pony stallion comes right up to me from out of nowhere. He said he'd heard about you and me having a foal, and that he didn't like it. He said something about 'cross-breeding', and how I shouldn't have rubbed it in his face. He said if he ever sees me and our foal again, he'll make me sorry I dated outside my breed."

"He what?!" White roared.

"Now that jest plain ain't right!" Big Red said indignantly.

"Who was this stallion?" White asked.

"He didn't mention his name." Silver declared. "But he had a mud-brown coat, a red mane, violet eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a hard hat."

Instantly, White and Big Red immediately lit up in anger.

"Hard Head!" White and Red growled at once.

"You know him?" Silver asked.

"His family owns the construction company 'round these parts." White glared. "Usually hangs out at the local bar. We ran into him a couple of times... a real piece of work, that stallion."

"That's puttin' it mildly." Big Red grimaced. "That fella's rotten ta the core."

"What if I run into him again?" Silver fretted. "The things he could do to me, and our foal..."

"I'm not going to let that happen, Silver." White nuzzled Silver. "'Cause me and Red are gonna march right down there and have a little chat with him, right, Red?"

He turned to face Red... only to see him gone.

"Red?" He and Silver glanced around. "Where did he go?"

Without them noticing, Big Red marched out of the house and made his way to _"The Leaky Cactus"_, Dodge Junction's premiere watering hole.

It wasn't hard to find Hard Head. He was sitting in the back, chugging down some extra-strength cider.

"'Scuse me, pardner." Big Red stepped. "C'n Ah have a word?"

"What about?" Hard Head belched.

"Well now, it seems ya ran inta a friend a' mine earlier today." Big Red declared. "Started castin' dispersions on her choice a' mate. Even went so far as threatenin' her unborn foal."

"Yeah, so what?" Hard Head sneered. "I was well within my rights. It just ain't natural."

"What ain't natural?" Big Red glared. "That a Pegasus and an Earth Pony could fall in love?"

"Exactly." Hard Head nodded. "It goes against the natural order. Ponies should stick to their own kind. That way, you don't get any half-breed mutant foals."

"Hey, now." Big Red glared. "Who are you ta say that? An' more importantly, who are you ta scare a poor pregnant mare half ta death?"

"That 'poor mare' is carrying an abomination!" Hard Head yelled. "It shouldn't even exist! If she'd stuck to her own kind, I wouldn't have had to teach her a sorely needed lesson. If I see her husband, I'll teach him a harsher one."

"Oh no, ya won't." Big Red said quietly.

"Oh, and how you intend to stop me, huh?" Hard Head got up and glared at Big Red. "We all know you don't have the cajones to hurt anypony!"

Big Red remained silent, his face hardening.

"See?" Hard Head chuckled with a sneer. "You're too soft. Unlike that old friend of yours... what was his name? Black Knight? Too bad his turncoat carcass is burnin' in Tartarus right-"

Big Red suddenly grabbed him by the throat, catching the attention of everypony in the bar.

"GAI!" Hard Head gulped. "What are you-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Big Red lifted him up and tossed him out a nearby window.

"Consider that a warnin'." Big Red snarled, as Hard Head struggled to his hooves. "If Ah hear you've been threatenin' mah friends, or causin' trouble over any kinda mixin' a pony breeds again, ya'll get a lot worse, ya get me?"

"You dumb hick!" Hard Head snarled, rubbing his throat. "I should have you arrested for assault!"

"Go ahead!" Big Red taunted. "Ah'll just tell the sheriff how you threatened the wife of an decorated RDL officer, who by the way, is pregnant! Then who would be the bad guy?!"

Hard Head stiffened up, the reality of the situation hitting home. It was then that Marshall arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"...I tripped." Hard Head fibbed.

"You tripped?" Marshall raised a brow.

"Yes, I tripped." Hard Head nodded, looking warily at Big Red.

Hard Head quickly try, trying not to face Red. Moments later, White arrived.

"Whoa." He observed the scene. "What happened here?"

"Hard Head and Ah had a little chat." Big Red declared. "Ah showed him the error of his ways."

_The present..._

Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe were making their way into town. Big Red had entrusted them to go and pick up some stuff from the market. It was their first taste of freedom in a while, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Boy, this ol' place never looked so good." Huckleberry smiled, taking a moment to wink at a passing mare.

"And what a beautiful day." Globe sighed.

"Are we really doing this?" Eclipse frowned. "Running errands for that old stallion? We could very easily just make a run for it right now."

"And go where?" Huckleberry asked. "We've no guarantee that pa will be there for us back at that rock...or even if he's coming back…"

"Huck's right." Globe agreed. "I'd say having a roof over our head and three meals a day beats slumming out in the open."

"Wimps." Eclipse snorted. "You've gone soft, both of you. Making friends with our jailors, enjoying the slave labor they put us through..."

"You just won't let up on that, will ya, Eek?" Huckleberry rolled his eyes. "Red and Cherry have been nothing but good to us all this time."

"Maybe you'd enjoy being around them too, if you eased up on the attitude." Globe suggested.

"Not gonna happen." Eclipse snarled. "Let's just get the stuff already."

They made their way to the general store, buying the items Big Red had sent them to get.

"That'll be seventeen bits." The store owner declared.

"Seventeen?" Huckleberry snorted. "I know places that sells bread for half the price, and don't get me started on the milk. You oughta be charging us ten bits."

"Seventeen bits." The store owner glared.

"Twelve bits." Huckleberry retorted. "These tomatoes are lookin' kinda ripe."

"Sixteen bits." The store owner frowned.

"These apples look pretty good, though." Huckleberry noted. "Tell you what, I'm to pay fifteen bits for the lot."

"Done." The store owner gave in.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." Huckleberry smirked as he passed over the money.

The trio left the general store, Huckleberry grinning smugly.

"You've still got it, Huck." Eclipse noted.

"I don't know how you do it." Globe shrugged.

"Hey, some guys got it, some guys don't." Huckleberry bragged. "And I've got it good."

As they made their way back, a group of Earth Pony older kids blocked their path.

"Where do you losers think you're going?" The leader, a chocolate brown colt with a club Cutie Mark, asked.

"None of your business." Eclipse spat.

"Well, that's mighty unneighborly of you." A pale blue colt sneered.

"They're gonna haveta pay for their rudeness, huh, Ruff Stuff?" A short, stocky lime green colt snickered.

"That they are." The leader nodded. "Now, seein' as how this is your first offence, I'm thinking we'll need to take half of what's in that bag."

"Say what?" Huckleberry gasped.

"N-no way!" Globe quivered. "We're on an errand! This stuff isn't even ours!"

"See, this is what you get for tryin' to be nice." Ruff Stuff sneered. "Disrespect. Guess we're gonna haveta teach you some manners."

"Not on my watch." Eclipse stepped forward. "Leave 'em alone."

"Or what, feathers?" Ruff Stuff glared.

"Keep staring at me like that, and you'll find out." Eclipse spread his wings. Ruff Stuff's shorter lackey stepped back in shock.

"I'll only say this once: back off." Eclipse scraped his talons along the dirt.

"Izzat so?" Ruff Stuff stomped a hoof.

"Eek, maybe we should just leave..." Globe said nervously.

"Yeah, they're not worth it." Huckleberry added.

"That's right, run home." Ruff Stuff sneered. "What good are you, anyway? Half-bird, half-cat... you're just some messed up little freak!"

"What did you call me?" Eclipse growled, his eye twitching with anger.

"You heard me, pigeon-cat." Ruff Stuff snickered. "All you griffins are a joke. Like somepony just slammed together leftover parts for a laugh."

Eclipse dug into the dirt with his talons, his temper reaching a boiling point.

"Maybe you need a time-out to eat some worms, or scratch your fleas, or something." Ruff Stuff sneered. "Whattaya say, turkey face?"

"RAAAARRRGH!" Eclipse suddenly leapt at Ruff Stuff.

A short while later, Big Red, wondering what was keeping the trio, heard a knock at the door. He answered it to find Marshall's deputy, Wrangler. Wrangler was a pinto Earth Pony with a black mane, blue eyes, and a lasso Cutie Mark.

"Howdy, Wrangler." Big Red smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I'm afraid we have a... situation at the sheriff's office." Wrangler announced.

"Aw no, don't tell me..." Big Red groaned.

"Follow me, please." Wrangler urged.

Once they reached the sheriff's office, Big Red was aghast to see a disheveled and injured Eclipse locked up in the cell again. Globe and Huckleberry stood to the side, opposite to Marshall, a badly scratched up Ruff Stuff and (to Big Red's surprise) Hard Head.

"Big Red." Hard Head glared. "Been a while, huh?"

"What in tarnation's goin' on here?" Big Red asked.

"There was an... altercation, a short while ago." Marshall declared.

"If that's your way of saying that griffin assaulted my boy, you're right." Hard Head declared, putting a comforting hoof on Ruff Stuff.

"Yer boy?" Big Red gaped, unaware Hard Head had a son.

"That's right." Hard Head nodded.

"It wasn't what you think it was!" Huckleberry protested. "That jerk was trying to push us around!"

"Yeah!" Globe added. "Eclipse was just trying to protect us! He only started fighting after Ruff Stuff kept insulting him!"

"And that made it alright for him to scar my son?" Hard Head growled. "I demand the most severe punishment possible for this feathered thug!"

"Now hold on!" Big Red yelled. "Let's not go overboard."

"It's your fault, really." Marshall glared at Big Red. "You let those kids go out by themselves, and surprise, surprise! They get into trouble!"

"So you're their guardian, eh?" Hard Head sneered. "I should've known..."

"Don't even think a' gangin' up on me, you two..." Big Red growled.

"Why are we even still talking about this?" Hard Head growled. "Send this juvenile delinquent to the big house, where he belongs!"

"No!" Globe and Huckleberry chorused.

"Nopony's sending anypony anywhere!" Big Red yelled.

"You don't have a say in this, Red." Marshall declared. "You were supposed to keep those lawbreakers reined in. You failed, and now there are consequences."

"Yes, consequences!" Hard Head nodded. "Punish the griffin!"

"Punish 'im fer what?" Big Red snorted. "Fer standing up fer himself and the others? Since when is that a crime?"

"He assaulted my son!" Hard Head yelled.

"From the sound of things, yer boy had it comin'." Big Red told him. "And you, Marshall. Puttin' Eclipse in the cell just fer fightin'? Kids do that all the time. Why don't ya throw 'em in playin' tag while yer at it?"

"It's my duty to uphold the law." Marshall declared.

"Oh, yeah?" Big Red sneered. "Then why didn't ya throw Ruff here in there? You heard Globe an' Huckleberry. He started it!"

"And I'm supposed to take their word for it?" Marshall asked.

"No, yer supposed ta take mah word fer it." Big Red countered. "Or do ya think Ah don't know when somepony's lyin'?"

Marshall opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Ya got no right ta imprison Eclipse fer tryin' ta do right by Globe and Huckleberry." Big Red continued. "Let 'im go, an' we'll be outta yer mane."

"Why are you even listening to this hillbilly, sheriff?" Hard Head asked. "He's obviously on the little monster's side!"

"Don't even go there, pardner." Big Red glared. "Maybe if ya'll did a better job bein' a parent, this wouldn't a' happened in the first place. Yer son's obviously as big a jerk as you are."

"Why, you..." Hard Head stepped forward.

"Really?" Big Red sneered. "Do Ah really need ta remind ya what happened the last time we had a 'disagreement'?"

Hard Head froze up as the memory of that altercation flashed through his mind.

"Well?" Big Red huffed.

"I've wasted enough time here." Hard Head blustered, trying to save face. "Come on, Ruff. We're going home."

"Yes, dad." Ruff followed his father, throwing a glare Eclipse's way as they left.

Then, Big Red turned to Marshall.

"Well?" Big Red implored, "Are you goin' to let him go?"

"Eh, I guess I should." Marshall gave in, unlocking the cell door. "It was just self-defense, after all."

"Thank ya kindly." Big Red smiled.

"But do try to keep him in line this time." Marshall glared. "Think you can manage that, Big Red?"

"Guess we'll haveta wait an' see." Big Red retorted tensely.

Moments later, the four left the office, and headed for home. Once they returned, they all sat down in the living room. Cherry had gone out for bingo night in town, so they were alone.

"Sorry, Big Red." Globe said suddenly.

"Sorry?" Big Red asked. "Fer what?"

"For all that trouble you had to go through." Huckleberry declared.

"Ain't yer fault." Big Red said fairly. "Some ponies are jest jerks. Ah'd've probably done the same thing in Eclipse's place. Speakin' a' which, are ya okay there, kid?"

"None of your business." Eclipse snarled.

"'Scuse me?" Big Red gaped. "Ah think the words yer lookin' fer is 'Ah'm fine, Big Red. Thanks fer askin''."

"In your dreams." Eclipse snorted.

"Ah jest saved yer butt fer the second time." Big Red said indignantly. "The least ya could do is drum up a li'l gratitude."

"I don't recall ever asking for your help." Eclipse growled.

"That's as maybe, but ya sure as heck needed it." Big Red countered.

"I don't need anything from you." Eclipse glared. "Not now, not ever." He turned tail and headed upstairs. "I'm going to the guest room."

"Eclipse, wait!" Globe called, following him.

"Wait up!" Huckleberry added.

They caught up to Eclipse just as he entered the room.

"What was that?!" Huckleberry asked.

"What was what?" Eclipse retorted.

"Eclipse... Big Red just saved you from being sent to prison or worse, and all you did was be mean to him!" Globe pointed out.

"Mean?!" Huckleberry growled. "He was a buckwad!"

"I didn't need his help!" Eclipse growled. "I would had been fine!"

"No you wouldn't!" Globe countered. "That sheriff was going to take you away from us! We were going to lose you..."

"No you weren't!" Eclipse declared. "I would've easily broken out-"

"Enough, Eclipse!" Huckleberry exploded. "We've been backing you up the whole time we were here, but now, you're taking it too far!"

"Is this the thanks I get for standing up for you guys?!" Eclipse said indignantly.

"Is that the thanks Big Red deserved for standing up to you, the one who had been nothing but a... bucking jerk?!" Globe glared at him.

"But guys..." Eclipse faltered, surprised by Globe's anger.

"But nothing!" Huckleberry yelled. "Ever since we met Red, he was always nice to us, no matter how bad we screwed up. He could've sent us back to jail at any time, but he didn't!"

"Both Red and Cherry actually care about us..." Globe noted, adding angrily "That's more than can be said for Pa..."

"What?!" Eclipse spat.

"I'm sorry, Eek, but I am sick of defending him!" Globe admitted. "Pa is the worst dad I ever known!"

"How can you say that?!" Eclipse spluttered. "Pa took you two in off the streets!"

"Yeah, but only after you begged him too!" Huckleberry pointed out.

"Pa wasn't a good parent." Globe declared. "Not even close! He abandoned us!"

"He did not!" Eclipse snarled.

"You're in denial, Eek!" Huckleberry declared, "You don't seem to get what a total jerk Pa really was!"

"You're both crazy! Those prudes corrupted you!" Eclipse snapped.

"Don't you even dare!" Globe pushed forward. "You listen to me and you listen to me good! Pa is nothing but a cruel, low-life, greedy-"

"Stop it!" Eclipse demanded, feeling his claws digging into the floor.

"Mare-chasing, selfish, cold-" Globe continued on.

"Globe! I'm warnin' you!" Eclipse snarled.

Globe however pressed on.

"Callous, unfeeling, rotten, not to mention all those times he-" Globe continued.

"SHUT UP!" Eclipse let out a vicious caw as he swiped his talon over Globe's cheek.

"Ah!" Globe recoiled, clutching his cheek.

"Globe!" Huckleberry gasped.

Globe slowly pulled his hoof away from his cheek, a slightly bleeding claw mark on it. He glanced up at Eclipse, his eyes watering. Eclipse immediately felt guilty.

"Globe...I didn't mean… I-I'm sorr-" Eclipse started.

"Don't even bother." Globe glared tearfully at him. "Come on, Huckleberry."

As they walked out of the room, Huckleberry turned to Eclipse.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're a lot like pa." Huckleberry said coldly.

The two colts left the room. For a moment, Eclipse stood there, paralysed with regret.

"RAAH!" He yelled, scratching one of the bed's legs with his talon. He then fell onto the bed, burying his head in the pillow.

Downstairs, Big Red had heard everything through the floorboards. He sighed deeply.

"Hey, pal."

Big Red turned to see a vision of a young adult Black Knight standing before him.

"You again." Big Red exclaimed, somehow not as surprised as before, "...Ya've grown."

"Yeah, I've been drinkin' plenty of milk." Black chuckled. "But enough about me. How are things goin'?"

"Terrible." Big Red groaned. "Eclipse jest seems ta be gettin' worse... no matter how hard I try to get through to him, he seems to lash out more and more. Just today, he was this close to gettin' thrown into juvie. And even when Ah helped him, he just snapped at me."

"Ouch, talk about ungrateful." Black deadpanned.

"Well, what can Ah do, Black?" Big Red sighed. "The boy is goin' down an awful path. And if Ah don't do somethin' and fast…he might wind up like..." He trailed off, realizing who he was talking to.

"Like me?" Black frowned.

"Ah wasn't goin' to say that." Big Red insisted. "Ah swear."

"No, no, it's fine." Black chuckled, "But I gotta tell ya, the kid sure brings another to mind..."

"Yeah, yeah, you, Ah know." Big Red rolled his eyes.

"Not just me." Black shook his head, "You remember that griffin we had the displeasure of meetin' a while back? Now that guy was total scum."

"Ah can't let Eclipse go down that path." Big Red declared, before adding firmly "Ah won't let it happen."

"That's the spirit." Black grinned. "Your bullheadedness was always your best quality. Stick to it, no matter what, and you're bound to succeed."

"Ah hope you're right." Big Red frowned, "Cause Ah don't know if Ah can forgive myself if I let another fall like-"

"Hey, Big Red?"

Big Red turned to see Huckleberry and a teary-eyed Globe in the doorway, the pudgy colt clutching his bloody cheek still.

"Are there any bandages in this joint?" Huckleberry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Big Red nodded. "In the kitchen. Third drawer ta the left."

"Thanks." Globe sniffed.

As the colts headed to the kitchen, Big Red turned to see that Black had vanished. Letting out a tired sigh, he then decided to follow the boys.

"Here, lemme help." He assisted Huckleberry in bandaging Globe.

"Thanks, Red." Globe sniffled.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened upstairs?" Huckleberry asked.

"Ah heard enough." Big Red said solemnly, "Ah can't believe he did this... especially to you."

"I'm having trouble believing it myself. He's never hit either of us like that before." Globe admitted. "He may have given a few tail slaps now and then, but he never used his talons."

"It's like we don't even know him anymore." Huckleberry sighed. "Can't we do anything to help him?"

"Ah don't know, kiddo." Big Red admitted. "Ah jest don't know..."

_Many years ago..._

The teenage Big Red was walking through Dodge Junction, enjoying the fine day. Deciding to go and visit Cherry, he took a shortcut through an alley.

As he walked, he found his way blocked by a slightly older griffin. The griffin had reddish-brown and gray feathers, a large beak, and a few small scars on his body.

"Goin' somewhere, pal?" The griffin sneered.

"Um, look, stranger, Ah ain't got no beef with you." Big Red told him. "Ah'm jest fixin' ta get from point A ta point B."

"Well, that's too bad." The griffin smirked. "'Cuz this is my alley. Anypony who passes through has to pay a toll. I accept cash, checks, or broken bones."

"A-ah ain't got no money on me, stranger." Big Red gulped.

"Well, then." The griffin hissed. "Bones it is."

His eyes darting to the side, Big Red stepped back. The griffin stepped forward in response. Big Red turned and ran. The griffin flew over and tackled him.

"Tryin' to run, huh?" The griffin sneered. "You just incurred an extra penalty."

The griffin dug his talons into Big Red's leg.

"AAH!" Big Red yelled. "Sweet mercy!"

"And that's just the beginning." The griffin sniggered. "Pretty soon, you'll be begging me to stop-"

The griffin was suddenly tackled by a red blur. To Big Red's surprise, Black had arrived on the scene.

"Gah! What the f-" The griffin snarled.

"Messin' with my buddy, huh?" He pinned the griffin against the wall. "Big mistake!"

Black began pummeling the griffin, hitting him again and again.

"Gah!" The griffin yelled. "Ugh!"

"That's it, Black!" Big Red cheered. "Show 'em who's boss!"

"Not so tough now, are you?" Black taunted the griffin.

"Wanna bet?" The griffin swung his talon at Black.

"Whoa!" Black dodged the swing, then pinned the leg against the wall. "Close, but no cigar!"

Black redoubled his efforts. Big Red's jubilation over the timely rescue turned to horror when Black showed no signs of stopping.

"Um, Black, you can stop now..." Big Red whimpered.

However, Black did not listen, as he continued to pummel him. Big Red looked at his face and noticed a strange and disturbing look in his eyes, a look Big Red had never seen before.

"Ya like that, huh?" Black headbutted the griffin. "Huh? How about this?"

Black struck the griffin hard across the beak, leaving a crack behind.

"AH!" The griffin cried, grasping his beak.

Still, he kept beating him, and Big Red was too paralyzed with horror to do anything.

The griffin slumped onto the ground, covered in bruises.

"I... give..." He wheezed, coughing up blood. "P-please…"

"Nuh-uh." Black smirked. "It's over when I say it's over."

Black raised his hoof, ready to finish it, but it was grabbed by White.

"That's enough, Black!" White declared. "He's beaten. For Celestia's sake, show some mercy!"

"Scum like that don't deserve mercy." Black spat, trying to yank his hoof out from his brother's grip.

"Leave it." White said firmly. "It's not worth it."

"Fine." Black backed away. "Beat it, feathers."

"This... isn't... over." The griffin growled in pain, as he got back up and limped away.

"You okay, Red?" White asked.

"Ah'm fine." Big Red said shakily. "More then Ah can say fer that griffin..."

"You can't say he didn't deserve it, though." Black declared. "Nopony beats up my pal."

"I know you were just trying to help." White admitted. "But you took it too far. Way too far. You could have killed him."

"Relax, White." Black declared, trying to give a cocky smile. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Let's get Red over Cherry's." White suggested. "She'll probably be able to patch him up."

"You got it." Black nodded, as he and White helped Red up. "Up ya get, pal."

"Thanks, guys." Big Red smiled.

And at the point, everything seemed okay, but as Big Red walked with the two brothers, he could still see the disturbing look in Black's eyes. It was a cold, empty look, devoid of compassion or regret. Big Red couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Good Eclipse Hunting

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Eleven: Good Eclipse Hunting**

_Many years ago..._

Big Red, Cherry, Marshall, White and Black were all gathered by Dodge Junction's train station. White and Black's enlistment in the Royal Defense Legion had been successful, and they were ready to go to Canterlot, and from there, after training, Saddle Arabia.

"Ah can't believe yer really leavin'." Big Red sighed. "This place ain't gonna be the same without ya."

"I hate to leave, but in the RDL, we'll be making a real difference." White declared. "Protecting our country, helping the innocent, that sort of thing. Just like Pa."

"And we're all proud of you for doing it." Cherry sniffed.

"Try not to get beat up too bad out there." Marshall lightly chided Black.

"Yeah, right." Black smirked. "Anypony who messes with me is gonna regret it."

"Good luck out there, White." Big Red hugged his old friend, some tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, pal." White smiled.

"An' Black?" Big Red turned to Black.

"Yeah?" Black asked.

Big Red was torn for a moment. He had wanted to confront Black over the change in behavior he had seen over the years. It had started with that griffin Black had beaten up. As time went by, Big Red had noticed Black getting steadily worse. For example, the time when he crossed paths with two stubborn buffalo had ended well. He'd actually snapped off one of their horns in the ensuing skirmish. And then there was the incident with a Pegasus stallion Black who Black claimed had "looked at him funny." Black broke one of his wings, then made a joke about "just wingin' him." Black's temper and callousness had increased to an intolerable level.

The farmer stallion wanted to talk to Black about it before he left, out of fear Black might unleash his wrath on some poor unsuspecting Saddle Arabian or worse. But at the same time, he was worried about marring the special occasion with groundless worries. Finally, he made his decision.

"...Just take care a' White, will ya?" Big Red sighed.

"Will do." Black saluted. "You can count on that."

"Ah sure hope so..." Big Red said half-heartedly.

As Big Red mentally cursed himself, the train to Canterlot pulled into the station.

"Welp, here we go." White declared. "This is it."

"No matter what happens, we'll always be the Cherry Cavalry." Cherry smiled. "We'll always be together, no matter how far apart we are."

"That's the spirit, Cherry." Marshall grinned.

The friends came together in a group hug.

"Alright, that's enough sappiness." Black chortled. "Come on, White. We're gonna miss our train."

"Coming." White grinned.

The two new soldiers boarded the train, which departed the station soon after. As Cherry and Marshall waved at the train, Big Red couldn't help feeling like he'd made a big mistake...

_The present..._

Eclipse woke up one morning to find Globe and Huckleberry were already out of the bedroom. This suited him fine. Ever since the incident with Ruff Stuff, Eclipse had preferred to keep his distance from the others.

Downstairs, Big Red was going over some bills, while Cherry was clearing out the kitchen cupboard. At the same time, Globe and Huckleberry were finishing their breakfasts.

"Need some help there?" Huckleberry asked Cherry.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of tearing you away from your breakfast." Cherry smiled.

"Oh, we're done." Globe declared, shovelling the last of his pancakes down his throat. "We'd be happy to help."

"Well, if you insist." Cherry chuckled.

As the two colts helped her out, Big Red looked over from his work, and smiled.

A short while later, Eclipse came downstairs. He noticed Globe and Huckleberry still helping Cherry. Rolling his eyes in disgust, he turned and started back up the stairs.

"I really appreciate your help, boys." Cherry smiled. "You're so good to help me out like this."

"No problem." Huckleberry grinned.

"Yeah, we're happy to help." Globe smiled.

"Such good boys." Cherry beamed. "We're lucky to have you here. I'll make sure to put some extra horseradish in your lunch today."

"Thanks, mom." Globe replied. A split-second later, he froze, having realized what he'd just said.

He wasn't the only one; Huckleberry's jaw had dropped, and Eclipse had stopped on the stairs. Big Red, still working on the bills, smiled widely.

"S-sorry." Globe blushed. "I... I didn't mean..."

"That's okay, dear." Cherry patted him on the head. "I don't mind. You can call me 'mom' if you like." She looked over to Huckleberry and Eclipse. "You all can."

Then something in Eclipse's mind snapped.

"That is IT!" Eclipse roared, as he raced down the stairs. "Who do you think you are, you old bag?"

"Excuse me?" Cherry frowned.

"You heard me." Eclipse growled. "A couple weeks here, and you think we'll act like you're our mom? Fat chance! I don't want you as a mother. In fact, I don't want a mother, _period_! I don't need one! I never needed one! So step off, you old witch!"

"Now see here." Cherry retorted, full of silent anger. "I won't allow that kind of behavior in this house."

"Oh, yeah?" Eclipse sneered. "What are ya gonna do about it, hag?"

"That's enough, Eek!" Huckleberry stepped forward.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Globe added. "You're acting like a total jerk!"

"No surprise you'd back her up." Eclipse glared. "You've been brainwashed by their fake niceness. The two guys I thought I could count on, turning their back on me, after everything I did for you!"

Globe and Huckleberry faltered, Eclipse's words instilling feelings of guilt in them.

"Now, Eclipse..." Cherry tried to console the irate young griffin.

"You know what, Cherry? You can keep them!" Eclipse snarled. "I don't need them, I don't need you, I don't need anypony!"

Eclipse raced back upstairs, and back into the guest room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, my." Cherry sighed. "That didn't go very well, did it?"

"Ya know what?" Big Red stood up. "Enough is enough. Ah'm goin' up there, an' Ah'm gonna have it out with that kid once an' fer all. An' Ah ain't leavin' 'til Ah get ta the bottom of things."

Huckleberry and Globe shared worried looks as Big Red ascended the stairs.

Big Red knocked on the guest room door, as Eclipse was fuming on the bed, curled up. Receiving no answer, Big Red entered of his own accord.

"Hey." Big Red said pleasantly.

"What do you want?" Eclipse snarled.

"Ah couldn't help but notice ya snappin' at mah wife back there." Big Red pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Eclipse frowned.

"Wanna talk about it, champ?" Big Red offered.

"No." Eclipse said firmly. "Now get lost."

"Not this time." Big Red declared.

"What?" Eclipse glared.

Big Red closed and locked the guest room door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Eclipse asked.

"Ah'm done humouring yer moody li'l 'lone wolf' act." Big Red announced. "Neither one a' us is leavin' 'til ya start openin' up an' talkin' ta me."

"You can't do that!" Eclipse tried to reach the door. "Let me out!"

"Nuh-uh." Big Red picked up Eclipse by the scruff of the neck and plopped him on the bed. "Now, either ya start talkin', or we're gonna be here a while."

"Some choice." Eclipse glared.

"C'mon, kid." Big Red urged. "Ya'll feel better in the long run."

"Yeah, right." Eclipse snorted.

"Ya can start with why ya blew up at Cherry jest now." Big Red suggested.

"Well, she had no business-" Eclipse was about to reply, only to suddenly clam up. "Ah, forget it."

"Oh no ya don't." Big Red frowned. "Cherry had no right to what?"

"...It's just stupid." Eclipse cringed. "All I wanted was for us to get out of here and back to finding pa and things to go back to normal. Then Globe had to go and be a blockhead and called Cherry that word... 'mom'..."

"So ya got mad at Cherry 'cuz Globe accidentally called her 'mom'?" Big Red clarified. "...Forgive me, but Ah'm having trouble making sense of that.

"Oh, you don't get it... neither of you do..." Eclipse muttered.

"Try me." Big Red challenged.

"...Fine." Eclipse spat. "It's cruel what you and Cherry are doing to Globe and Huckleberry."

"Lookin' after 'em and helping 'em become better ponies is cruel?" Big Red asked. "How ya figure that?"

"Because you're giving both of them false hopes... making them believe like... like they actually have a home here." Eclipse declared.

"But they do have a home here." Big Red insisted. "All a' ya do... even you."

"No we don't." Eclipse growled. "We're just three delinquents that you took pity on and let work community service here. Sooner or later, you two are going to get sick of us and throw us out on the streets... and I can't bear to see Globe or Huckleberry be put through that. Not again…"

"Eclipse... Ah don't know where you got these dark thoughts in yer head, but they're all wrong." Big Red sighed. "Me an' Cherry would never do that to you three..."

"You say that now... but it _will_ happen..." Eclipse declared, his anger turning to deep sadness.

"Eclipse..." Big Red whispered.

"I just want to be alone." Eclipse curled up on the bed, flaring his wings in an effort to get comfortable.

Big Red was about to leave... but then he glanced at Eclipse's feathers.

"Say, Eclipse..." He started

"What?" Eclipse snarled, his anger returning.

"Ah noticed that your wings are a big ruffled mess..." Big Red pointed out.

"Well, I haven't gotten around to preening them." Eclipse shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Busy, huh?" Big Red raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it's alright with you, Ah could preen 'em for ya."

"...What? You?" Eclipse frowned. "A full-grown stallion, preen a young adolescent griffin? Isn't that considered a red flag or something?"

"Hey, fer yer information, ah used to do it all the time fer Shine whenever he was upset or tired... heck, ah did it fer White, Shine's old man." Big Red revealed.

"You and White?" Eclipse snorted.

"Not like that." Big Red grimaced. "Please, Eclipse? Ah promise it'll feel great..."

"...Fine." Eclipse sighed, spreading his wings.

Big Red started preening Eclipse's feathers. It had been some time since he had done so, but he remembered the skill well.

"So... how often do ya preen these wings yerself, anyway?" Big Red asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Does it matter?" Eclipse asked.

"'Course it does." Big Red nodded. "Hygiene's important ya know."

"Not when you're living on the streets." Eclipse retorted.

"'Course it does." Big Red declared. "When ya look good, ya feel good."

"...Why do you even care?" Eclipse asked.

"Beg pardon?" Big Red replied.

"Why do you care about us?" Eclipse asked. "I mean, you could've easily let us be shipped off to juvie. You could've saved yourself the headache and burden of dealing with us."

"Hey now, Ah admit, the first couple of days were rough, and you three didn't make it easy on me... but even so, Ah knew Ah couldn't let three young boys who hadn't gotten the chance ta have a great childhood be taken ta a place where innocence goes ta die." Big Red said firmly. "Ah wouldn't've bin able to sleep at night."

"Was that why you took Shine and Mist in?" Eclipse inquired.

"What?" Big Red asked.

"Because Shine and Mist were just two foals who lost their parents." Eclipse pointed out. "You didn't have to help them. Sure, you were friends with their parents, but aside that, you had no obligation. You could had easily walked away and left them to fend for themselves, and no pony would think less of you for it. Why did you bother with them?"

Big Red paused for a few seconds, before chuckling lightly.

"Did I say something funny?" Eclipse said indignantly.

"Naw, naw..." Big Red composed himself. "But forgive me if Ah answer yer question with a question of mah own... why do ya bother with Globe and Huckleberry?"

"What?" Eclipse's eyes widened.

"Come on, Eclipse." Big Red smirked. "Ya expect me to believe that ya willingly took those two under your wings? Ah love 'em, but ya gotta admit, they could be a hoofful. Globe an' his eating habits, Huckleberry an' his slouching an' tail-chasing... Heck, if Ah were in yer... talons, Ah would be rather foolhardy to look out for those two."

"Don't you ever say that!" Eclipse got right into Big Red's face. "I love those two! Maybe Huckle's a perv and Globe's a pig, but I will always be there for them, 'cause they're my brothers and I'm all they got! They aren't and never will be a burden to me, and I oughta claw your eyes for thinking otherwise!"

Eclipse panted from his outburst, as Big Red smiled.

"Well, Eclipse, looks like ya jest answered yer own question." Big Red said smugly.

"Huh?" Eclipse gaped.

"The way ya stood up for both Globe and Huckleberry just now." Big Red pointed out. "Ya bother with 'em 'cuz no one else would." He let out a sigh and took off his hat. "Ah admit, Ah did think that Shine and Mist would be better off with some nice foster family... but then Ah realised: Ah needed them as much as they needed me."

"Say what?" Eclipse asked.

"They needed somepony ta look after them, an' I needed somepony to share mah life with." Big Red declared. "That wuz before Ah really got the courage ta tell Cherry Ah loved her..."

"That so?" Eclipse asked. "That's something I've been wondering about: If you guys love each other so much, why don't you have any kids of your own?"

"Oh, well, Ah..." Big Red muttered.

"Hey, I was honest with you." Eclipse pointed out. "Now be honest with me."

"Okay, fine." Big Red sighed. "'Bout fifteen years ago, Ah went in fer a doctor's appointment, an' the doc told me Ah was infertile. Ah couldn't produce no offspring."

"Seriously?" Eclipse gaped.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "That's the main reason it took me so long ta propose. Ah didn't want Cherry ta live her life not knowing what it wuz like ta be a mother."

"Bad luck, pal." Eclipse remarked, genuinely sympathetic, "It must had been hard."

"Tell me about it." Big Red sighed, "Ever since Ah saw Shine as a newborn foal, Ah knew Ah wanted to have a few foals with the mare Ah love…Ah was crushed that Ah would never be able to have that with Cherry. But when Ah took Shine and Mist in…well, life seem to had completed itself then…"

"…That must had been nice." Eclipse whispered.

"Speakin' a' mothers, Ah couldn't help but notice what ya said back there." Big Red declared. "All that stuff about not wantin' or needin' a mother. What's up with that?"

"Well, I..." Eclipse stuttered.

"Had a bad experience with yer own ma?" Big Red asked.

"I wouldn't know." Eclipse sighed. "She left when I was just an egg. I never even knew her."

"Aw, kid." Big Red bowed his head.

"She probably never even loved me." Eclipse assumed. "Why else would she leave?"

"Ah can't say fer sure, kid." Big Red admitted. "But she must've had a mighty fine reason ta do it."

"If she did, pa never mentioned it." Eclipse frowned. "I tried asking him so many times... not once did I ever get an answer."

"That's a cryin' shame." Big Red sighed. "All kids need a mother."

"I got along just fine." Eclipse said proudly. "All I needed was my pa."

"If ya say so..." Big Red shrugged, returning to preening.

"And I do." Eclipse declared.

At that moment, Big Red noticed a number of bruises and scars on Eclipse's back.

"What the... Eclipse... what is this?" Big Red asked.

"It's... it's nothing." Eclipse shrugged, trying not to look at where Red was looking.

"Nothing?" Big Red frowned. "Eclipse, it looks like somepony's been using ya as a scratchin' post... not to mention a punchin' bag."

"Red, please, don't make a big deal about it." Eclipse urged. "It's nothing, really."

"...Eclipse... did... did yer pa do that to you?" Big Red asked.

Eclipse remained silent.

"Come on, Eclipse, don't clam up on me now." Big Red declared. "If there's something wrong between you two, Ah want ta know."

"There isn't anything wrong, Red." Eclipse claimed. "It's just..." He turned away, sighing. "In Pa's line of work, he gets stressed a lot... and when he gets stressed, he need to let out a little aggression..."

"So he takes it out on you, his own kid?" Big Red frowned.

"Hey, better it's me rather than Huckleberry or Globe." Eclipse admitted. "They wouldn't survive past the first beating. Every time they'd mess up, I would take the fall, so that Pa would leave them alone."

"Still, it must have been... Faust..." Big Red realized.

"It was at first, but after a bit, it stopped hurting." Eclipse shrugged. "And Pa usually calms down after a couple swipes and punches."

"Did he do anything else?" Big Red asked. "Starve you? Lock ya outta the house? Stuff ya in a crate?"

"What?! No!" Eclipse shook his head. "Red, Pa loves me. He just wants to toughen me up."

"By beatin' the stuffin' outta ya?" Big Red remarked. "That ain't right! Not ta mention all the other lousy things I heard tell about him from Globe and Huckleberry."

"What do they know?" Eclipse declared. "None of you know pa like I do."

"Oh, really?" Big Red frowned. "What kinda pa beats his own kid?"

"I already told you, to toughen me up!" Eclipse growled.

"What kinda pa brings home a different floozy every night?" Big Red asked.

"So what?" Eclipse shrugged. "We all need a little companionship now and then!"

"What kinda pa is never around?" Big Red asked.

"The busy kind!" Eclipse yelled.

"An' what kinda pa leaves his sons to fend fer themselves out in the open?" Big Red demanded. "Ta the point where they gotta steal ta survive?"

"I, I..." Eclipse spluttered, faltering.

"Lots a' questions, but not many answers." Big Red declared.

"So, what are you saying?" Eclipse asked, trying to keep a level head, but failing miserably. "That I'm in denial? That Pa just up and left me and my brothers to die out there? Because that's bullcrud! I love my Pa and Pa loves me! He does!"

"Eclipse..." Big Red began.

"No!" Eclipse cut him off. "He raised me from a small chick! He taught me how to fly, how to fight, how to take care of myself! We had all sorts of fun times together. We'd fly together, go fishing... Sure, he got a little distant toward me and the others over the years, but still... he wouldn't leave us... He wouldn't leave me... he wouldn't..."

Eclipse felt some tears come to his eyes, and tried wiping them.

"I always looked up to him." Eclipse declared, trying his best not to break down. "Always tried to be a good son...""

"Hey, Eclipse, I don't know a lot... but you want to know something?" Big Red asked. "Something important?" He looked at Eclipse solemnly. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know that..." Eclipse shrugged, before averting his eyes to the bed.

"Look at me, son..." He urged. Eclipse locked eyes with him. "It's not your fault."

"I know." Eclipse nodded.

"No. It's not your fault." Big Red repeated.

"I know." Eclipse echoed.

"No, no, you don't. It's not your fault." Big Red inched closer to Eclipse. "Hmm?"

"I know." Eclipse tried to get up and back away.

"It's not your fault." Big Red recited.

"Alright." Eclipse said, faltering.

"It's not your fault." Big Red repeated.

Eclipse closed his eyes, trying to not lose it.

"It's not your fault." Big Red said quietly.

"Don't flap with me." Eclipse growled.

"It's not your fault." Big Red said again.

"Don't flap with me, alright?!" Eclipse shoved Big Red back. "Don't flap with me, Red, not you!"

Eclipse's anger finally gave way to sorrow, and he burst into tears.

"It's not your fault." Big Red whispered.

Eclipse hugged Big Red, sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

"Oh, Faust..." He wept.

"It's alright, Eclipse, let it all out..." Big Red patted him on the back.

"What did I do wrong?!" Eclipse cried. "I tried to be a good son! I tried so hard! Why didn't he want me?!"

"Ya did nuthin' wrong, Eclipse... yer a good boy..." Big Red told him.

"Then why?" Eclipse sniffed. "Why did he leave me? I was an idiot..."

"No, son." Big Red countered. "Yer pa's the real idiot... ta not see a brilliant young griffon who put everypony he loved before himself... if he doesn't see that in you, then buck him, okay?"

"Okay." Eclipse nodded, still whimpering.

"Ah know ya have a hard time believin' this, but me an' Cherry love havin' you kids here." Big Red smiled. "This ol' house hasn't been so lively in a long time. The last thing we'd do is throw you three out. Trust me."

"I'd... like to." Eclipse shuddered. "But I've never trusted anypony but my pa and brothers…"

"Then it's time ta change that." Big Red patted Eclipse on the back (carefully avoiding the scars). "As far as me an' Cherry are concerned, you kids are family, an' there ain't no stronger trust than the one shared by family."

"I guess... I could try." Eclipse smiled weakly.

"That's the spirit." Big Red nodded. "Now, let's go back downstairs. There's some folks ya need ta apologise to."

"Oh, right." Eclipse sighed. "Something else I'm not good at..."

Big Red and Eclipse went downstairs. Cherry and the colts had finished their work, and were having lunch.

"Everypony, Ah believe Eclipse has somethin' he wants to say ta y'all." Big Red declared.

Eclipse stepped forward.

"I... I'm sorry." He said hesitantly. "To all of you. I had no right to act the way I did. Not to you, Cherry, and definitely not to my own brothers. I've been a total jerk this entire time, and I'm sorry."

"That's alright, dear." Cherry smiled. "It's all water under the bridge."

"You have been kind of a pill lately." Huckleberry admitted. "But I guess we can let it swing this one time."

"We are family, after all." Globe smiled. "No matter what, we'll always be brothers."

"Thanks, guys." Eclipse smiled. "It's time for a change. I've been fighting us being here the whole time, but no more. This place is our home now, and I'm going to make the best of it."

"Nice speech, young 'un." Big Red smiled. "Now, let's get ya some lunch. Ya must be starvin'."

"No kidding." Eclipse nodded.

As Big Red rifled through the fridge, Cherry sidled over to him.

"Nice work, Red." She whispered.

"Told ya Ah'd get ta the bottom a' things." Big Red chuckled. "Ah knew Ah'd get through ta the kid eventually."

"So did I." Cherry added. "Never a doubt."

Big Red provided Eclipse with some nice buttered toast, and even some fish that he'd been saving for just such an occasion. Eclipse ate the food gratefully. For the first time since he had arrived at the house, he felt happy and content, his worries miles away.

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red was up late one night, doing his bills. After finishing the last one, he glanced at the clock on the wall, which read close to 2:00.

"Best be gettin' ta bed..." He yawned.

Big Red walked upstairs, glancing into Mist's room, oblivious to the shady form in her room, then going to Shine's room... before coming to a chilling realization.

"Wait a minute..." He gasped.

Big Red rushed towards Mist's room, ready to fight the shady intruder, but as he charged in, he was tripped.

"Holy bu-" He started to curse, only to get his mouth covered by a hoof.

"Shh... you'll wake her..."

Big Red recognized the voice, and looked up to see none other than Black Knight, holding the sleeping filly in his hoof. His looks had drastically changed, though. His fur was ragged, his black mane starting to turn gray, and he had a eyepatch over his right eye. Black slowly took his other hoof off Big Red's mouth.

"...Black?" Big Red gaped. "What the...? How..."

"What?" Black smirked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Black... Ah can't believe it... it's actually you... yer alive." Big Red stuttered as he stood up.

"Ah yes." Black nodded. "I'm afraid details pertaining to my fate were greatly exaggerated..."

"Black, Ah have so many questions-" Big Red declared.

"Can we talk elsewhere?" Black suggested. "We wouldn't want to wake the little tyke."

Black tenderly placed Mist in her crib, tucking her in. He and Big Red then went downstairs. Black glanced at an old photo on the mantle. Big Red brought in two glasses of cherry wine form the kitchen, offering one to him.

"Cherry wine?" Big Red asked.

"Thank you." Black took the glass, and sipped the wine. "Ah, it's been a while since I drank your family's homemade wine... I missed it."

"Ah'm sure ya did..." Big Red chuckled lightly. "So... what happened ta you? All this time, Ah thought you were dead... all of us did..."

"Well, surely my 'brother' told you all that had happened... I couldn't really just come back home, now could I?" Black declared.

"So it's true... what happened back in Saddle Arabia..." Big Red sighed.

"It was a necessary measure that needed to be carried out." Black said, not a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Measure?" Big Red repeated. "Black... you done killed innocent ponies. A whole village of 'em."

"They were harboring Changelings, Red." Black retorted. "If we allowed those Changelings into our society, they would create cracks within our system, and devastate us from within, like a virus."

"But what about Rookie?" Big Red asked, causing Black to stiffen. "White cared deeply for that boy. He gave that necklace a' his to his own son, to carry on his spirit... and you, of all ponies, are the reason it came ta be."

"Speaking of sons, I saw that White did quite nicely for himself." Black glanced at the photo of White and the family. "A drop-dead gorgeous mare for a wife, two cute kids, a house on the plains..." He glanced deeply at Shine. "A real chip of the old block, that Shine."

"Yeah, Shine is really a good colt." Big Red agreed. "Takes after his old man in so many ways..." He suddenly frowned. "If only White and Silver were still here..."

"Well, surely if they were still here, White would have me sent off to prison... that traitorous bucker..." Black muttered.

"Black!" Big Red gasped. "He wuz doin' the right thing! You of all ponies oughta know that!"

"Oh come on, you're actually taking his side in this?" Black sneered. "He sold me out so he would feel better about himself! Weren't you the one who told us before we left for war to look out for each other?! I did my part! White was the one who turned his back on me!"

"Don't pin this all on White." Big Red countered. "Maybe if Ah had done more ta help ya when Ah first noticed what ya were turnin' inta, none a' this woulda happened."

"What are you talkin' about…" Black glanced at him warily.

"Black, ever since that day with the griffon, Ah started to see something different in you." Big Red whispered. "The happy, friendly colt Ah used to know slowly disappeared, and wuz replaced by a cold, cruel bully. Fer the first time, Ah was becoming afraid of mah own best friend…"

Black went silent for a moment.

"...I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Black whispered. "...It was never my intention to frighten you."

"It's not too late, Black." Big Red pressed forward. "Ya can go back to Canterlot and turn yerself in. Ah'm sure Celestia will take it easy on you if ya do."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Black muttered. "I have big plans, and none of them involves me being behind bars for the rest of my life."

"Come on, Black." Big Red urged. "What would White think?"

"Don't care." Black snorted.

"Then what about Shine and Mist?" Big Red glared. "Like it or not, Black, you're the only living Paladin they have left."

"I'm sorry, Red... I have to do this." Black said solemnly.

"Then don't do it! If not for White, and not for the kids, then don't do it fer me." Big Red pressed on, trying his best to not get teary-eyed, "Black... Ah don't want to lose any more of mah best friends..."

Black seemed to soften up upon hearing those words.

"Same ol' Red." He smiled. "Never change."

Big Red grinned, certain that Black was going to turn himself in. But the moment his guard was down, Black struck him with a hoof.

"Gah..." Big Red moaned, twisting from the blow. "Nerds." He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The next morning, Big Red woke up in bed, his head pounding.

"Ooh..." He groaned, rubbing his head, then instantly remembered what happened last night. "...Black!"

As Big Red leapt out of bed, he noticed a note on his bedside dresser. It simply said "Goodbye, Red…Look After Everypony for Me."

"Aw, Black..." Big Red sighed, sitting back on the bed. "If only Ah'd had the guts ta tell ya that day..."

Big Red felt as if he'd lost Black all over again. His once best friend was out there somewhere, doing who-knows-what. The only thing worse than Big Red's guilt was the fear over what Black could do.

"Goodbye, Black." Red sighed. "Ah hope one day ya see the light..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. The Resentful Truth

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Twelve: The Resentful Truth**

_Years ago..._

It was the moment many in Dodge Junction had thought would never come; the wedding of Big Red and Cherry Jubilee. There were many ponies among the guests who were ecstatic at this turn of events. Their mutual attraction to each other had long been known among their fellow Dodge Junction denizens. Many had shown distinct impatience and exasperation at the pair's inability to act on their feelings. With them about to tie the knot, the townspeople found themselves overjoyed at the long-in-coming partnership.

One guest wasn't so happy, though, and his name was Marshall Starr. Marshall had nursed an attraction to Cherry since childhood, but had never been able to act on it. Something always seemed to get in the way. The Hootenanny incident from their youth was only the beginning. Many more failures had occurred, and Marshall found himself going over them in his head as the bride and groom recited their vows.

A year or so after the Hootenanny incident, Marshall's father, Lone Starr, had led the Cherry Cavalry on a camping trip. There were only three tents, so they had to pair up for the night. Marshall offered to share a tent with Cherry, but found she had already asked Red to share hers, leaving Marshall to bunk with his father.

And then there was the time when Cherry came down with a terrible case of pneumonia. It was so bad, she had to stay in the hospital, taking over a week to recover. Both Marshall and Big Red stayed by her bedside, but when Cherry finally awoke, it was Red she thanked first, even though Marshall had started his vigil before Red.

And of course, there was the period of time after White and Silver had passed on. Marshall had noticed Cherry coming by Red's house all the time to help him with Shine and Mist. Marshall hardly ever saw her during that period.

As the years went by, Marshall had desperately hoped for a chance to confess his feelings to Cherry, but before he knew it, Big Red had proposed to her, and she was lost to him forever.

Marshall left memory lane just in time for the kiss.

_'Where did I go wrong?'_ He thought. _'All those chances, and I fouled them up. ...No, wait. It wasn't me... it was Red. He always got in the way, every time! Some friend he turned out to be, stealing the mare I love right out from under me!'_

During the reception, Marshall tried sneaking away, but was caught by the newlyweds.

"Where ya goin', Marsh?" Big Red asked. "This party's jest gettin' started!"

"Oh, I really have to go..." Marshall said awkwardly.

"You're leaving?" Cherry frowned. "Why?"

"I've... got a ton of paperwork to catch up on." Marshall lied.

"Oh, I see." Cherry sighed. "Well, don't let us keep you."

"Thanks, Cherry." Marshall nodded, forcing himself to look at her and smile despite his inner turmoil.

"Ah'll see ya around, pal!" Big Red waved, as Marshall walked away.

"Not if I can help it." Marshall muttered under his breath.

On that night, Marshall made a pledge to avoid Big Red unless absolutely necessary. When their paths did cross, Marshall was aloof and cold to his old friend. Big Red didn't know why Marshall was acting that way, but he did pick up on his attitude, and kept his distance also.

Little did they know, it was becoming the beginning of the end...

_The present..._

One evening, Big Red was strolling through Dodge Junction, feeling pretty good. After finally making a connection with Eclipse, he felt like everything was falling into place, and that all was right with world.

As he continued his stroll, he bumped into Marshall.

"Howdy, Marshall." Big Red smiled.

"Evening, Red." Marshall said dully, giving a small hiccup.

Big Red picked up a strong smell of concentrated cider on Marshall's breath. He chose not to bring it up, figuring Marshall just needed to wet his whistle that night.

"So, how are things?" Marshall asked. "How's Cherry?"

"She's doin' right fine." Big Red grinned.

"That's good." Marshall sighed. "You're a lucky guy, ya know that, Red?"

"Ah surely am." Big Red beamed.

"What I wouldn't give for your luck..." Marshall muttered.

"'Scuse me?" Big Red frowned.

"Nothing." Marshall shrugged.

"Well, things are pretty good overall, up at the ol' homestead." Big Red grinned. "Ah finally got through ta Eclipse, an' all three a' them boys have made 'emselves at home."

"Ah, yes." Marshall narrowed his eyes. "The juvenile delinquents..."

"Hey, now." Big Red declared. "They ain't all that bad, once ya get ta know 'em. Ah'll admit, Eclipse was a hard sell, but in the end, it really didn't take much ta make 'em decent, law-abiding citizens."

"Oh, really?" Marshall asked sceptically. "What if they're just acting reformed, so they can pull over your eyes?"

"Ah think Ah'd know if'n they were." Big Red declared.

"Yes, because you know kids so well..." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Callin' mah childrearin' abilities inta doubt, huh?" Big Red glared. "Ah did a pretty good job raisin' Shine and Mist, didn't Ah?"

"Cherry helped." Marshall pointed out. "And I'm betting most of the so-called 'reformation' of those punks is down to her too."

"Ah will admit, she's done her fair share a' connectin' with those boys." Big Red nodded. "But Ah did teach 'em the value of an honest day's work."

"Oh, yeah." Marshall snorted. "You're such a hero, getting a bunch of underage lawbreakers to buck cherry trees."

"Don't knock buckin'." Big Red glared. "It's worth more than ya think."

"It's basically kicking a tree." Marshall pointed out. "Any idiot can do that."

"Ah'm talkin' about what comes from the buckin'." Big Red countered. "Cherries, which Ah use ta make mah cherry wine..."

"Uh-huh." Marshall sneered. "I've never mentioned this before, but your wine tastes disgusting!"

"Say what?" Big Red gaped.

"You heard me!" Marshall growled. "It's flat, and watery! I wouldn't feed it to a rat."

"Y'know, Ah didn't wanna mention this, but Ah think ya've had a li'l too much ta drink." Big Red declared. "Maybe ya oughta call it a night an' go home."

"Typical Red." Marshall snarled. "Always gotta get on the high horse, actin' all preachy an' high-and-mighty. Pretty judgmental for a hay-brained farmer!"

"Now, Marshall, please, go home before ya say somethin' you'll regret." Big Red pleaded.

"No! I need to say this!" Marshall raged. "Redwall Barrel-Roll, I've always hated you!"

"...Like that." Big Red cringed.

"I mean it, Red!" Marshall roared. "Every time something went wrong in my life, it was because of you!"

"Yer gonna haveta run that one by me again." Big Red frowned.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Marshall growled. "White and Black. They were my friends first, yet as time went by, they seemed to spend more time with you than me."

"That's not the way Ah remember it." Big Red mused.

"Not to mention you made a better impression on my father then I ever did." Marshall snarled. "On more than one occasion, he'd go on about what a 'fine boy' you were, and how any father would have been 'so proud' to have you for a son. That's more praise than he ever gave me! I became the town's sheriff because of him, and did I get any praise? No! He only went on and on about how you were so great at kicking trees!"

"Marshall..." Big Red whispered.

"And then, there's Cherry." Marshall whispered.

"Cherry?" Big Red asked. "What's she got ta do with anythin'?"

"Everything." Marshall declared. "I've loved her since we were kids. I always dreamed of one day confessing that love, and having her return it, but you kept getting in the way, Red!"

"Ah did?" Big Red gaped.

"Don't play dumb." Marshall sneered. "You always found ways to get her all to yourself. It only got worse when you took Shine and Mist in. She was around your place all the time. I barely even saw her for days on end! And finally, you made sure I'd never get to be with Cherry by asking her to marry you!"

Big Red took a step back, shocked by the surprise revelation.

"Ah never knew..." He said apologetically.

"And that wasn't even the worst of it." Marshall spat. "Your adoptive son married Celestia herself, becoming a prince, and your adoptive daughter became princess Twilight Sparkle's personal student, and is marrying the son of two highly-esteemed Wonderbolts and carryin' his foal to boot! And let's not forget you taking part in the battle against Black. Now, most of Equestria thinks you're some great father and glorified hero, instead of what you really are: a hay-brained farmer!"

"Marshall, ya gotta get a hold a' yerself..." Big Red urged.

"And then there's those punk kids!" Marshall roared. "Those no-account troublemakers! Why'd you offer to look after them, anyway? Did you just want some free labor?"

"That ain't it." Big Red glared. "Ah jest wanted ta help 'em. In fact, if'n nopony can find their pa maybe me an' Cherry could go the whole hog and take 'em on permanent, like. Give 'em a proper upbringin', ya know?"

"Seriously?" Marshall sneered. "Raising a bunch of budding criminals? Not to mention a griffin. A griffin! What were you thinking?"

"Ah wuz thinkin' Ah could give 'em a better life than one on the streets." Big Red countered.

"Oh, right." Marshall snarled. "Saint Red, at it again. Always acting so noble and charitable! No wonder everypony in this town loves you!"

"Marshall, Ah-" Big Red started.

"It's not fair!" Marshall roared. "I'm the sheriff! I should be the town hero! I should have tons of friends! I should be married to Cherry! You stole my life!"

"Stole?" Big Red repeated.

"Before you met me, you were a nopony." Marshall glared. "You would never have done any of those things if we'd never met. You'd never have ruined my life! I hate you so much!"

Big Red stood perfectly still, horrified by the sheer level of resentment Marshall had spewed at him.

"Marshall, ya gotta calm down..." He pleaded.

"Calm?!" Marshall spat. "I'll show you calm!"

Marshall reached for the crossbow strapped to his side, and aimed it right at Big Red.

"It's about time I finally wipe that stupid-flank smirk of yours off your face." He snarled. "Once and for all!"

Big Red grabbed the crossbow and tilted it upwards, sending the arrow soaring into the night sky. He then kicked the weapon out of Marshall's hooves.

"Fine." Marshall grit his teeth. "Hoof-to-hoof it is."

Marshall lunged forward. However, despite their close proximity, his inebriation rendered his movements sluggish and clumsy, causing him to miss. Big Red sidestepped him, and caught him in a head lock.

"Let... me... go!" Marshall strained.

"Time fer ya ta cool off!" Big Red groaned, dragging Marshall across the street.

Big Red dunked Marshall's head into a rain barrel. Marshall came out gasping and spluttering.

"Ready ta calm down yet?" Big Red asked.

"Raaargh!" Marshall roared, still struggling to break free.

"Suit yerself." Big Red sighed.

Big Red dunked Marshall several more times. He soon felt the fight fading from Marshall. When he was sure, the soused sheriff was no longer a threat, he pulled his head out and dumped him on the ground.

"Ah'm sorry ya feel that way about me, Marshall." Big Red declared, frowning deeply. "Ah had no idea ya held such ill regard towards me."

"That's putting it mildly." Marshall spat.

"However, Ah'm not sorry fer always doin' what Ah thought wuz best." Big Red declared coldly. "Ah did the things Ah did, because that was jest who Ah was, a pony who wanted to do right by everypony. Jest like White and Black."

Marshall stared at Red silently, unable to think of a retort.

"And Ah'm especially not sorry over winnin' Cherry's heart." Big Red gave him a look of pity. "Maybe Ah might not've loved her as long as you had, but Ah certainly love her more than anything. Ah never meant to hurt ya, Marshall... but if ya believe Ah did, just to ruin yer life... then Ah pity you."

Marshall remained silent.

"Ah really tried to make things work between us... but Ah think it'd be best that we put an end ta our friendship, before any more ponies get hurt." Big Red declared, though his face seemed to be faltering. "Goodbye, Marshall... Ah hoped it wouldn't've had ta come ta this..."

Big Red walked away. Marshall crawled to his hooves, and watched his former friend leave.

"Like I care!" He screamed, trying not to appear hurt. "Go on, get lost! Good riddance!" His voice started to break. "I can get along just fine without you in my life!"

The pinto stallion dropped on his flank, leaning back against the rain barrel, and started crying profusely.

Not long after, Big Red reached the homestead. He stopped just before he reached the door. He crumbled against a nearby post and started sobbing quietly.

"That's another old friend, lost ferever..." He wept.

_Many years ago..._

Marshall was making his usual nightly rounds of Dodge Junction, keeping an eye out for trouble. He seemed to find it when he spotted a shadowy figure sneaking around Big Red's homestead.

"What have we here?" He frowned. "A burglar, maybe?"

Marshall snuck up on the shadowy figure, slipping behind trees and bushes. Once he was close enough, he leapt forward, tackling him.

"You're under arrest, pal!" Marshall pinned one of the intruder's hooves against his back.

"Still got it, huh, Marshall?"

"What?" Marshall gasped, loosening his grip in surprise. This allowed the intruder to get up. "Black?"

It was indeed Black Knight Paladin, having been on the verge of leaving after his earlier "chat" with Big Red.

"Miss me, Marshmallow?" He smirked.

"You're alive?!" Marshall gasped.

"Yep." Black nodded. "Can't keep a good stallion down."

"What... how... White told us how he threw you out a buckin' window and off a cliff!" Marshall stammered.

"Trust me, even I have trouble explainin' that." Black chuckled.

"Yet here you are." Marshall frowned, before he glared at him. "You have some nerve comin' back here, after what you did!"

"Oh, not you too, Marshall." Black rolled his eyes, "At least Big Red was nice about it all, when I talked to him."

"Big Red?" Marshall gasped, "What did you do to him?!"

"I did nothing. I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to drop him a visit." Black declared. "And see my niece and nephew... that's some good kids White sired..."

"I swear, if you've hurt any of them, I'll..." Marshall growled.

"Hurt them? Now why would I hurt two adorable kids and my best... once best friend? My beef was only with White... and nature took care of him for me." Black gave a small scoff.

"Forgive me for the assumption." Marshall sneered sarcastically. "It's only after hearing how you murdered an entire village of innocent ponies. I'm not sure if I even know you anymore..."

"Hey, don't be like that." Black gave a smirk. "I'm still me... except for the eye-patch and some scars here and there."

"Is all of this just a big fat joke to you?!" Marshall pressed forward. "You betrayed everything your father believed in! Not to mention the RDL, Equestria, Celestia, your own brother... and you betrayed me!"

"You?" Black frowned. "How did I do that?"

"I always looked up to you, Black!" Marshall barked, his eyes growing misty, "You were the pony I wanted to be! Brave, strong, witty, charming... I became sheriff because I wanted to protect ponies, just like you and White... and then, you go 'round killing ponies over a bunch of Changelings?! That's... that's unforgivable, Black."

Black remained silent... before scoffing.

"Hmph, funny. I didn't expect this."

"Expect what?" Marshall growled.

"You turnin' into this cold, bitter cop." Black mused. "When I last left you, you were so cheerful and full of light. And now... all of that anger and resentment. Big Red hadn't changed one bit when I saw him."

"Oh, shut up!" Marshall snapped. "I'm goin' to run you in for treason and attempted regicide! May Faust have mercy on your soul when you are cast into Tartarus!"

"Wow, you're not even going to give me a chance to turn myself in? Didn't our friendship mean anything?" Black mock pouted.

"You should have thought of that before, traitor!" Marshall barked.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, just because you're mad at Big Red!" Black snapped.

"...Excuse me?" Marshall whispered harshly.

"Oh, don't bother denying it." Black sneered. "I know full well you've always had it bad for Cherry."

"You... do?" Marshall froze.

"It was obvious, what with you always mooning over her like a lovesick puppy." Black shrugged. "And it was equally obvious how much you resented Red for always being around her, even though it was your own fault for never making a move."

"My fault?" Marshall glared.

"Yeah." Black nodded. "If you weren't such a coward, maybe things would've turned out different."

"You're calling me a coward?" Marshall growled.

"And why not?" Black smirked. "Maybe if you had the guts to actually tell Cherry how you feel, things might've turned out differently."

"You..." Marshall gasped.

"But instead, you threw yourself into being a sheriff, just like your dear ol' daddy." Black sighed dramatically. "Still tryin' to earn the old guy's approval after all this time, huh?"

"Don't you dare-" Marshall snarled.

"Which brings me back to my original point." Black smirked. "You've got in for Red for getting Cherry instead of you. That kind of pent up anger isn't healthy, you know. If you don't let it out sometime soon, there'll be trouble."

"Like I'm going to take advice from a fugitive criminal." Marshall spat.

"And here we go again." Black rolled his eyes. "Red was at least nice about condemning me. Then again, Red was always better than you at everything, wasn't he?"

"Shut up." Marshall seethed.

"A better friend, a better worker, a better stallion..." Black rolled off.

"Quiet!" Marshall yelled.

"You, on the other hoof, are distinctly second-rate." Black sneered. "You were always the weak link of the Cherry Cavalry, and we all knew it. Even Cherry."

Marshall was silent, his body quivering with rage.

"Well, it's been great catching up." Black said pleasantly. "But I really must be moseying along now."

"You're not going anywhere." Marshall raised his hooves. "I'm taking you in. By force, if necessary."

"Go ahead and try." Black snorted. "I could do with a laugh."

"Gladly." Marshall nodded. "We'll see who's the weak link here!"

Marshall lunged forward, grabbing Black. They briefly struggled, before Black managed to land a kick in Marshall's side. Marshall staggered back, winded. Black took the opportunity to launch another kick, catching Marshall in the face. While Marshall was reeling from that, Black bodychecked him, knocking him to the ground.

"...This is truly pitiful." Black shook his head, as he glanced down at his defeated friend. "I hope you take what I said to heart, Marshmallow. Because you will certainly lose more friends if you don't."

"Oh, buck you..." Marshall hissed.

"On the bright side, at least I helped you let out some of that anger of yours." Black smirked.

Black made his escape, zigzagging through the cherry trees, and vanishing into the night. Once he caught his breath, Marshall stood up, the full enormity of his failure sinking in.

"Great, Marshall." He sighed, disappointed in himself. "Just great. What kind of sheriff are you? ...The kind that lets a traitor to the crown push you around and escape, that's who!"

Ashamed of his failure, Marshall didn't write a report on his encounter with Black, nor did he mention it to anypony else, even Red. The shame was too great. It was a weight he would carry until his dying day.

And furthermore, what Black had said would eventually come to fruition.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Moving Forward, Looking Back

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving Forward, Looking Back**

_Years ago..._

A few days after attending the wedding of Shine and Celestia, Big Red was relaxing at the homestead. Things seem to had quiet down a lot over the past year or so.

Ever since Shine left for Canterlot, it had only been him and Mist (with Cherry sometimes visiting), but months after Shine had left (far longer than he swore he would be gone), Shine sent back a letter, explaining that he was now living at Canterlot, pursuing a relationship with Celestia. If that wasn't surprising enough, Shine had offered Mist to come live with them. As much as it pained him, he knew that Mist would be well cared for by his brother, now a stallion after his own father's heart.

As of now, it was just him. All by himself... is this what it felt like to live alone? Big Red didn't think it would be so... empty.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Big Red wondered, as he got up to answer it.

Behind the door was Cherry.

"Howdy, Cherry." Big Red smiled. "Ta what do Ah owe the pleasure?"

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Cherry declared. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Big Red nodded.

"Thank you." Cherry smiled, following him into the living room.

"So, what's on yer mind Cherry?" Big Red asked.

"A simple question: Why haven't you asked me out yet?" Cherry inquired.

"Ah, uh... what?" Big Red gaped.

"I know you're attracted to me, Red." Cherry smiled. "I've known for a while now, and to be honest, I feel the same way."

"Wha- Er..." Big Red stuttered, taken completely by surprise.

"What I want to know is why haven't you made a move?" Cherry asked. "We've known each for years, and you've never once tried to take our relationship to the next level. Why?"

"We, Ah, er..." Big Red muttered. "It's... complicated."

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"It just is." Big Red declared. "Can't ya just drop it?"

"Not until you give me a proper answer." Cherry frowned. "Were you just afraid I'd say 'no'? Because I won't."

"It's not that." Big Red shrugged.

"Do you not want to jeopardize our friendship?" Cherry asked.

"No..." Big Red scratched his mane.

"Then what?" Cherry asked.

"It's... it's..." Big Red stuttered.

"What?" Cherry urged. "Tell me, Red!"

"...Ah'm infertile, okay?!" Big Red suddenly blew up. "Ah can't make young 'uns!"

"You can't...?" Cherry gasped. "Oh, Red..."

"Yeah." Big Red sighed heavily. "Ah wuz told by mah doc a few years back. That's why Ah ain't made a move. 'Cuz Ah ain't good enough fer ya."

"Of course you're good enough." Cherry assured him.

"No Ah ain't." Big Red shook his head. "An amazin' mare like you deserves a family, an' that's the one thing Ah can't give." He sighed again. "It's better if'n ya go fer somepony else."

"No, it's not." Cherry said firmly. "Nopony else makes me feel the way you do. I want to be with you, Red."

"But ya deserve more than a stallion who can't give ya kids." Big Red bowed his head. "Ya deserve better."

"No." Cherry tilted up his head with her hoof. "And do you know why? ...You already gave me them."

"...Come again?" Big Red raised a brow.

"Red... shortly after White and Silver passed away, you asked me with helping you take care of Shine and Mist. You may not believe it, but you gave me the chance to be a mother to those two, when their own mother couldn't be there for them. Sure, they weren't my kids... but helping you raise them into wonderful ponies who went off to find their own path in life... you showed me what it was like to be a mother... and I am forever grateful for that." Cherry smiled warmly.

"Yeah... but still... I don't want you to go through life not knowing what it's like to have foals of your own." Big Red frowned, bowing his head, "Would you give up all that... just to be with me?"

"Of course." Cherry nodded, "Maybe I won't have foals of my own someday…but I can live with that."

She then placed her hoof under Big Red's chin and lifted up his head.

"But one thing that I do not want to go without is you. I love you, Red." Cherry smiled, as she then planted a soft kiss on Big Red's lips.

"Dad gum..." Big Red whispered.

"So... are you going to make a move now?" Cherry grinned.

"Aw, yeah." Big Red chuckled. "Whaddaya say ta a stroll down by the lake? We got lots and lots of 'couple' stuff to make up for."

"I say 'with pleasure'." Cherry beamed, wrapping her hoof around Big Red. "I've been waiting a long for this, and I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, Ah'll make sure a' that." Big Red grinned.

Big Red planted a kiss of his own on Cherry.

"Get 'er done." He smiled.

_The present..._

The morning after the encounter with Marshall, Big Red awoke, still shook up by what had happened. He had honestly just lost another best friend, and so soon after he lost Black, his other best friend.

"What a mess..." He sighed. "Ah've lost all mah childhood friends now. 'Cept fer Cherry, but still..."

He came downstairs for breakfast, numbly eating his cherry pancakes.

Cherry could tell something was off about Red. She had noticed the night before, but he refused to tell her what had happened.

"Everything okay, Red?" She asked.

"Aw, yeah." Big Red put on a fake smile. "All fine an' dandy."

Cherry sighed. She knew he was lying, but didn't have time to press the matter. She had to head into town to pick up some things.

"See you later, dear." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, darlin'." Big Red gave her a genuine smile.

Shortly after Cherry left, the boys came downstairs.

"Mornin', Red." Huckleberry smiled.

"Mornin', boys." Big Red grinned.

"Hey, where's mom?" Globe asked, having wholeheartedly embraced calling Cherry by that title.

"Oh, she had ta pop inta town fer a few things." Big Red declared.

"So, what's the plan for work today?" Eclipse asked.

"Actually, Ah wuz thinkin' we culd play some stickball." Big Red smiled.

"Really?" Eclipse raised a brow. "But don't we still have community service?"

"Aw, don't you worry about that." Big Red smirked. "You boys've bin workin' real hard over the past few weeks. Ah think it's safe to say you three earned a day or two of fun."

"Seriously?" Huckleberry asked. "We get to just hang out, and play games?"

"And eat?" Globe added.

"Yep. If ya ask me, y'all've earned it." Big Red nodded, hoping that the chance to bond further with the boys would take his mind off Marshall.

In fact, it reminded him of something.

"Hang on. Ah got y'all a li'l sumthin'." Big Red declared.

Big Red went into one of the closets, and pulled out three bandannas and a Stetson, showing them to the boys.

"Wow, for us?!" Globe smiled, as Red passed him a red bandana. Globe wasted no time in using his magic to tie around his neck, "You shouldn't have!"

"Think nuthin' of it." Big Red grinned, as he passed Huckleberry the Stetson and a green bandana. "Jest a li'l something fer bein' such great kids. Huckleberry, Ah figgered ya'd look better in a hat, so I got ya a hat to go with that bandana."

"Not bad." Huckleberry put on his Stetson and bandana and admired himself in a mirror. "The ladies are gonna love this. Makes me feel like a rootin' tootin' cowpony!"

"That was the whole idea." Big Red smiled, as he then passed a blue bandana to Eclipse, "Figgered they'd help ya feel more at home here. It's mah way of sayin' this is where ya belong."

Eclipse glancing at his bandana. He had never received a gift from his father, and there Red was, giving him this token of appreciation. He was touched.

"Thanks, Red." He smiled, tying the bandanna around his neck. "This is... really great."

"Your welcome, Eclipse." Big Red smiled, the smile on Eclipse's beak making him happier on the inside. "But enough jawin', let's get ta playin' some stick ball!"

The boys cheered as they raced outside, Big Red following.

"Wanna team up with me, Red?" Eclipse asked, "I happen to be a pro at this game."

"Sure thing." Red nodded, more pleased at how far Eclipse had come. "We'll show 'em how it's done!"

"Not likely." Huckleberry teased.

"We'll find out soon enough, young 'un." Big Red grinned. "Now, play ball!"

They began playing their game in earnest. The boys were genuinely having fun, and that fact filled Big Red's heart with joy.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh... my head..."

Marshall groaned, clutching his forehead with his hoof. He was nursing one mother of a hangover in his office. However, that was the least of his problems, as he remembered what went down the night before between him and Red.

"What did I do?" He lamented. "The things I said, the things I did... I, I tried to shoot him! What's wrong with me?!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Cringing, he went to open it, finding his father, Lone, at the door.

"Oh, hi, dad." Marshall frowned. Next to Red, his father was the last pony he wanted to see.

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria happened to you, boy?" Lone gasped, noting Marshall's disheveled and miserable appearance.

"It's a long story, dad." Marshall groaned.

"I've got some time to spare." Lone shrugged. "So spit it out."

Reluctantly, Marshall filled his father in on the events of the night before.

"Fighting in the street." Lone shook his head in disgust. "What a disgraceful scene that must have been."

"Tell me about it." Marshall sighed. "I destroyed what little friendship I had left with Big Red, brought shame to my badge, and now... I'm not sure if I can look Cherry in the eye ever again... I messed up real bad..."

"Now, now, son... I'm sure once you give Red a wide berth for a while, the whole thing will blow over." Lone soothed. "We all blow our stack sometimes. Think of it as a learning experience."

"I don't know, dad." Marshall moaned, "Big Red's been my friend for a long time... but ever since he and Cherry got married, I just... I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Well for starters, you should just get over your childhood crush." Lone said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Marshall gaped.

"Come on, Marshall. You've been pining over Cherry for more than half your life." Lone said distastefully, "It's getting old."

"I haven't been pining after her!" Marshall protested.

"Of course you have." Lone snorted. "I've seen it. You always got those puppy dog eyes whenever she was around."

"But..." Marshall spluttered.

"You should've made a move when you had the chance." Lone declared. "But you didn't. And because of that, she married somepony else. You should have accepted that, and let go. But instead, you held it against the stallion who did marry her, and look where that got you: Brawling in the streets."

"I wouldn't call it 'brawling'..." Marshall pouted.

"Look, you need to accept the fact that it's never going to happen." Lone frowned, "I know you liked her and all, but she is with Big Red now, and she loves him very much. Nothing you can do will ever change that. It would do you wonders if you'd just grow up and get on with your life."

"Oh, _now_ you care about what I do with my life? " Marshall spat, suddenly angry.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lone glared.

"Oh, please." Marshall snorted. "You barely even noticed me when I was growing up, no matter what I did!"

"That's not true!" Lone barked. "I supported you, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, then why is it that all I heard from you all my life is what a great pony Big Red was?! He wasn't your kid! I was your kid!" Marshall growled.

"Are you seriously mad at me over that? I was giving him my support. His father was never around when he was a kid so I gave him somepony to look up to, to give him encouragement." Lone explained.

"Oh, so neglect your own child to help some other neglected kid, is that it?!" Marshall glared.

"You're starting to sound a little selfish, son." Lone glared.

"I'm selfish?!" Marshall roared. "You were the one so wrapped up in your career that you never paid your own son any mind!"

"Oh, really?" Lone countered. "Who was it that helped you follow in his hoofsteps and become sheriff? Me! Of course, then you nearly threw it all away over some petty jealousy. If any pony had seen you acting like that, we would've both been disgraced. All my hard work would've gone down the drain..."

"For your information, I became sheriff all on my own!" Marshall snarled. "I slaved and worked hard for your old job, just so I could help ponies and finally earned your approval, but you never even gave me the time of day! If you are so upset with how I turned out, dad, then maybe you should blame yourself for never caring enough to raise me right!"

Lone stepped back, shocked and visibly hurt by those words.

"Son, I..." He muttered.

"Save it." Marshall spat. "I'm going on my rounds. Don't wait up."

Marshall stomped out the office, leaving his heartbroken father behind.

As he walked away, Marshall's anger gave way to regret.

_'I've done it again.'_ He thought, a tear coming to his eye. _'I've pushed somepony else close to me away.'_

In town, Cherry had just exited the corner store, grocery saddle bags full. As she made her way back home, she spotted Marshall walking down the street, looking down and clearly depressed.

"What's wrong, Marshall?" She walked over to him.

"Oh... hi, Cherry." Marshall frowned, not sure if Big Red had told her what he almost did.

"I asked you a question." Cherry declared. "What's wrong?"

"It's... nothing." Marshall sighed.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Cherry countered. "You might feel better if you talk about it."

"Trust me, no amount of talking can fix this problem." Marshall said solemnly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my rounds. I'm sorry."

Cherry looked on as Marshall sadly walked away. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her old friend.

_'Whatever's the matter, I hope you make it through, Marshall.'_ She thought.

As Cherry returned home, she was greeted by the sight of Big Red and the boys playing stickball. Despite her concern for Marshall, she couldn't help cracking a smile at her 'boys' playing together.

"Alright boys, time for lunch." She chuckled. "Globe, I got some of that honey mustard you like."

"Thanks, mom." Globe beamed. "You're the best."

"You're very welcome, dear." Cherry grinned.

"Aw, yeah." Huckleberry grinned, as the boy left the game. "Don't know if I've ever said this, but Cherry makes the best cactus flower sandwiches ever."

"It really is great stuff." Eclipse agreed. "Especially the fish. I know it's hard to get stuff like that from pony stores. Thanks for going to all the trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all." Cherry smiled.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red agreed, patting Eclipse on the back. "We're happy ta do it."

"Especially if it makes you happy." Cherry added.

"Thanks, guys." Eclipse smiled. "I really do appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Glad ta hear it." Big Red chuckled. "Now, let's get us some grub."

That night, Big Red and Cherry laid in bed, still awake.

"It's really turned out so wonderful, having those boys here." Cherry admitted. "I can't remember things being so lively here. And they're all so sweet. Eclipse took a while, but he's a darling, too."

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Bringin' 'em here was the best decision Ah ever made... well, aside taking Shine and Mist in, and askin' you to marry me."

"No argument here." Cherry chuckled, before giving a small smile. "You know, I was thinking..."

"Me, too..." Big Red mused, "I know it might be crazy, but I thought I might as well get it out there..."

"I want to adopt the boys." They said, turning to each other, at the same time. They both light up at their simultaneous response.

"Well, guess great minds think alike." Big Red chuckled. "Considerin' their pa ain't nowhere ta be seen, Ah reckon we oughta have a shot at it."

"I hope the boys go for it, though." Cherry fretted for a moment.

"Course they will." Big Red grinned. "They love ya. Heck, Globe's already callin' ya 'mom'! It will be like old times when we were raising Shine and Mist."

"But do you think we could care for Eclipse?" Cherry pondered, "I mean, ponies of a different kind is one thing, but a griffon, a completely different species?"

"Of course we can. 'Cause we will be doing it together, like we should have back then." Big Red assured her. "Whattaya say?"

"Well, maybe we should look into it tomorrow." Cherry declared. "Pay Fine Print a visit."

"Sounds good." Big Red yawned. "Night, darlin'."

"Good night, honey." Cherry kissed Red as they snuggled under the covers.

The next morning, Big Red got up before Cherry, getting ready to depart for Fine Print's office, when he noticed his message book vibrating in the bedside drawer. He opened it, and found a message inside.

_"Hello, is there a Big Red there?"_ An message, written in a unfamiliar handwriting, read.

Big Red raised a brow in confusion, as he began writing back.

_"Yes, this is Big Red here. Who's writing?"_ Big Red wrote in response.

_"Ah, good, this magic notebook that Mr. Larceny Napoleon gave me works after all."_ Another message came up, _"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gregory Contrail. I'm the griffon agent Mr. Grimoire Napoleon sent to search for those boys' father. I am writing to you from Saddleburg to let you know that I might have located the griffon you are looking for."_

_"No foolin'?"_ Big Red wrote, surprised. _"Wait, what do you mean you 'might have'? What's stoppin' ya from making sure?"_

It took the griffon agent a bit to response.

_"Look, I know I shouldn't stick my beak where it doesn't belong, and I know you have good intentions... but I'll be honest with you, this 'father' you're looking for seems like a bit of a shady customer. The kind you would find in a dark alley. I should know, I'm kinda one of those guys."_ Gregory wrote back, his scribbling hesitant. _"Are you sure he's the kind of guy you want to bring to Dodge Junction to take back those kids?"_

_"Well…"_ Big Red frowned, thinking back to all the things the three boys said about him, and especially the scars on Eclipse's back, _"To be honest, I'm not so sure anymore."_

_"Tell you what."_ Gregory replied. _"I'll give you 'til the end of the day to make up your mind. After that, I'll be leaving. I have a mate, a daughter, and a whole bunch of eggs close to hatching waiting for me back home, you see. My wife's been, how shall I put it, 'active', lately."_

_"Ah understand all too well."_ Big Red wrote. _"Thanks fer the info."_

Big Red closed the book. He wandered out into the orchard, conflicted. He had heard all sorts of unsettling stories about the boys' father, and had formed the opinion that he was not a pleasant fellow. And there was that undeniable fact that he was abusive towards his own son, and he couldn't fathom what else he might do to Eclipse. But at the same time, he was still their father, and that he had a right to be with them.

But even then, he had grown so close to them, and taught them so much. A part of him feared that all the progress he made would all be for naught and they would be back to the same situation they were in when he first met them... if not worse.

In the midst of his thinking, Big Red found himself back at the cherry tree he and Black had planted years ago.

"Would it be so bad if, just this once, Ah was selfish?" Big Red wondered aloud. "That Ah kept the boys here, with me an' Cherry, rather than give 'em back to their father? Would that be so terrible?"

"Talking to yourself again?"

Big Red turned to see Black standing before him once more. He looked a lot like he did before he died, save for the milky eye and Sombra's horn.

"You again." Big Red sighed, not even surprised anymore. "Now, this is how I remember you when you died…"

"Yeah... to be honest, I liked myself this way. The horn just gave me a migraine, and I was already having trouble navigating with one eye before my sweet little 'grandniece' blinded it... not that I blame her." Black shrugged.

"What is it you want, Black?" Big Red frowned.

"The bigger question, Big Red, is what this I'm hearing?" Black smirked. "The saintlike Big Red, thinking about keeping a father from his sons? For shame! We all thought you were better than that!"

"Hey, Ah can be a better father to those boys than he can!" Big Red countered. "In fact, Ah _am_ a better father!"

"It doesn't matter how bad a father the guy is." Black tutted. "Abusive or not, it wouldn't be right to take his boys away from him."

"What do you know, Black?!" Big Red roared. "Ya never were a father! You pushed away every single pony that cared about ya! Yet yer asking me to send those poor boys to live with that griffon?!"

"It's for their sake, Red. As well as yours." Black countered.

"Mine?" Big Red frowned. "How is any a' this for mah sake?!"

"Because... you're deliberating holding onto the boys, namely Eclipse, because you're trying to repent." Black replied.

"Repent?" Big Red repeated. "What in Faust's name would Ah need ta repent for?!"

"...For what has become of me." Black said simply.

"...What?" Big Red gaped.

"Remember when I said Eclipse reminded me of myself?" Black asked. "Well, you are picturing Eclipse in my hooves. Eclipse is a brilliant young griffon with a lot of potential, just like I was when I was his age. But I ended up killing and hurting hundreds of innocent ponies, and you believe that all of it happen because you never confronted me that day at the train station. And you believe that if Eclipse were to go back to his father, he would end up the same... Or am I wrong?"

"We- ye- so-" Big Red spluttered, his voice failing him. He sat down, and took off his hat. "Black... you were mah best friend... Ah always looked up to you like a brother." He admitted. "Ah didn't want to believe that ya turned inta this 'monster' everypony said you become. Not just fer White's sake... because... it wuz mah fault ya turned out this way."

"No, it wasn't." Black shook his head.

"Yes it wuz!" Big Red yelled, growing teary eyed. "If only Ah talked to ya, or stopped ya from gettin' on that train, White woulda still had his brother. Shine and Mist woulda still had their uncle. Ah woulda still had mah best friend... and ya'd still be alive." He started sobbing. "Ah would give everything just ta go back ta the days where ya still had a smile on yer face and no 'Crystal Sun' happened. Black, Ah'm so sorry!"

Big Red threw himself at Black's hooves, weeping loudly.

"You're wrong, Red." Black lowered his head down to Red's level. "It was my choice to commit the crimes I committed. Whether you talked to me or not that day wouldn't had changed that."

"Yes it would!" Big Red sniffed. "If Ah only let ya know Ah was there fer you..."

"I would've still murdered all those innocent ponies." Black said solemnly. "Everything happens for a reason. It's just how the world works."

"But Ah loved ya, Black... me and White both did." Big Red declared.

"And I loved you both too." Black smiled sadly. "But if you ever are going to forgive yourself for what happened, you have to let both of us go."

"...Both of you?" Big Red frowned.

"Eclipse deserves the chance to be with his father." Black declared. "If you take that away from him, and he finds out, he would never forgive you…who would be the better father then?"

"But Eclipse's father, he hurts-" Big Red started.

"I know." Black nodded. "But you have to let Eclipse decide for himself if he wants to spend the rest of his life with his own blood or you. If he doesn't choose you, you have to accept it and move on with your life. If not, then all is good."

"...Ya said both... who's the other?" Big Red asked.

"...Me." Black declared. "You have to just let me go and move on with your life."

"Black, Ah..." Big Red gaped.

"I'm only here right now because of you." Black pointed. "Your guilt over me is keeping me here. But you shouldn't feel guilty at all."

"Ah should." Big Red countered. "If'n Ah'd just tried a little harder..."

"Nothing would've changed." Black declared. "I'd already chosen my path by then. Nothing you or anypony else could've done would have steered me away. So quit beating yourself up. Ya gotta let go, buddy."

"Aw, Black..." Big Red sniffed, tearing up. "Why'd ya have ta pick now ta start makin' sense?"

"Speakin' of sense... it would do you wonders to talk things over with Marshall." Black advised.

"Marshall?" Big Red frowned. "...He hates me. I doubt he will ever want to talk to me again..."

"Sometimes, you gotta give a pony what he needs, not what he wants." Black declared. "You two have been friends for years. You were friends with him before me and White, in fact. You shouldn't let that slip away."

"Ah don't know..." Big Red frowned. "Some things can be jest too damaged ta patch up, no matter how much ya may want to..."

"You just do what you think is right." Black smiled. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Thanks, Black." Big Red nodded, openly weeping. "Despite everythin'... despite Saddle Arabia... and the Crystal Sun... you were truly a good friend. Ah'll always remember the good times we had together, but you're right... Ah have to let you go..."

"Yes... it has to be this way." Black nodded, a bit of wetness coming from his sole eye.

"But that doesn't change one thing." Big Red sniffed, tears streaming down his face. "...Ah love ya, brother... and Ah'm sure gonna miss ya..." It took all of Big Red's will to say the next words, "Goodbye... Black."

Black remained silent, before giving a sad smile.

"I love you too... Goodbye, Big Red..." Black whispered, a tear falling from his face.

A strong wind blew by, blowing the leaves off of the old cherry tree, and as the cherry-blossoms blew by, Black faded away into nothingness...

Big Red then broke down, crying harder than ever, leaning against the tree he and Black had planted.

He wasn't sure how long he spent crying, but it was a long while before he ran out of tears to cry. Wiping his eyes, the downtrodden stallion returned to the homestead, dreading the next thing he had to do…

He opened the message book, and started writing.

_"Ah've made up mah mind..."_ He wrote. _"Have 'im down here by tomorrow."_

After closing the book, Big Red went upstairs, the boys hanging out in their room.

"Fellas, Ah've got sumthin' important ta tell ya." He declared.

"What is it, Big Red?" Globe asked.

"Well, it's like this." Big Red sighed. "Not long after ya came here, Ah called in a favor to have somepony find yer Pa."

"You did?" Huckleberry gaped.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Ah jest got word that yer pa's been found, an' he'll be on his way here shortly."

"No way..." Eclipse gasped. "You... found Pa?"

"Yep." Big Red said solemnly.

"Well, that's... good, I guess." Huckleberry said flatly, holding his Stetson in his hooves.

"Pa... after all this time..." Globe muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us you were looking for him?" Eclipse asked.

"Ah didn't wanna get yer hopes up." Big Red shrugged. "Well? Ain'tcha happy ta be seein' yer pa again?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Eclipse shrugged.

"I was just starting to like it here..." Huckleberry frowned.

"It'll be weird, having to go back to the old house." Globe admitted.

"Ah know." Big Red sighed. "But it's fer the best. Ya belong with yer pa."

"Yeah, maybe..." Eclipse declared, not convinced.

"Ah know it's a lot ta take in." Big Red said supportively. "Y'all jest think on it fer a while."

After leaving the boys' room, Big Red bumped into Cherry, who had been listening outside.

"I though we'd agreed to adopt them." Cherry frowned. "Why are you bringing their father here?"

"Because they belong with him." Big Red admitted. "Those kids need ta be with their real pa. An' besides, an old friend told me it was the right thing to do."

"I hope so, Red..." Cherry sighed. "I really do..."

Elsewhere, Gregory, a tawny feathered, average sized griffin, read the message, and nodded firmly.

Closing the notebook, he walked to another griffon who was drinking at a bar. The other griffin had reddish-brown feathers, and numerous scars. He was facing away from Gregory.

"Excuse me, sir..." Gregory asked.

"Buzz off." The other griffin spat, "I'm drinking here."

"Sorry for botherin' you, but... do you have a son by the name of Eclipse? White fur, black-feathered, blue eyes?" Gregory inquired.

"What if I do?" The griffin asked. "What's it to you?"

"Well, Eclipse and your other two sons have been taken in by a local farmer in Dodge Junction." Gregory declared.

"You don't say..." The griffin muttered, with little interest. "I know the place. I was there a while back."

"Yes, well..." Gregory said nervously. "It seems your boys got into some trouble with the local lawstallion, and the farmer, one Big Red, offered to have them released into his custody."

"Is that a fact?" The griffin mused.

"Yes." Gregory declared. "But he didn't want them to be separated from their father, so I was sent to find you."

"Well, mission accomplished." The griffin downed his drink. "Those kids must really miss their pa. Guess I'd better get to Dodge Junction..."

"I'd be happy to escort you there, Mr... what's your name?" Gregory asked.

The griffin to face him, showing his cracked beak, caused long ago by a certain red stallion.

"The name is Lunard." He gave a snide smirk.

_Many years ago..._

The teen Big Red, White and Black, and Marshall were having a drink under the stars. Cherry was unable to join them, having gone to visit her grandma.

"Nice wine, Red." Black gagged. "Couldn't make it a little more watery?"

"Hey, gimme a break." Big Red pouted. "Ah've only jest started makin' this stuff!"

"I'd put in a little more practice, if I were you." White said as pleasantly as he could."

"It's better than nothing." Marshall declared.

"Exactly." Big Red grinned.

As they sat under the stars, a thought came to White.

"Hey guys, what's your big goal in life?" He asked.

"Goal?" Black frowned.

"You know." White smiled. "What do you want to do most with your life? Me, I wanna be a hero, like pa. Medals of honor, respect of my peers and country, giving back to the ponies."

"Well, I just wanna help ponies." Marshall shrugged, "Protect and serve, that is the sheriff's motto."

"What about you, Red?" White turned to Big Red.

"Oh, nothing much. Maybe a farm a' mah own, with a big cherry orchard, a beautiful and sexy mare for a wife, and a whole passel a' kids, livin' the dream." Big Red beamed. "What could be better?"

"How about you, Black?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah." Big Red added. "What's yer big goal in life?"

"I don't really know to be honest." Black admitted. "All I know is that I want to make Equestria a better place... it's kinda lame, right?"

"Not really." White smiled. "I'd say that's a pretty noble goal, right there."

"Thanks, bro." Black grinned. "Your's ain't too bad either. And Marshall, I know you'll help a lot of ponies. And Red? Well, anypony'd want what you're looking for."

"Thanks, Black." Big Red beamed.

"We all have meaningful goals." White declared. "If we're lucky, we'll all accomplish them."

"Hey, when did this turn into a group hug?" Marshall chuckled. "Knock off the speeches, White."

"Hey, I do the snarky remarks around here!" Black grinned.

"Guess it's the wine." Marshall joked. "It's pretty strong stuff."

"I know." White joined in. "I can barely stand."

"Haw-haw, very funny." Big Red snorted.

White raised his glass.

"To us, and our goals." He smiled.

"Hear, hear!" The other knocked their glasses against his.

"Now, who's fer another bottle?" Big Red smirked. "Extra watery!"

The others groaned at his attempt at humor.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Father Knows Best

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Fourteen: Father Knows Best**

_Years ago..._

Big Red was in the Dodge Junction hospital, having just completed a physical with his doctor, Serge. He sat in the examination room, waiting for Serge to return with the results.

At the moment, he was feeling quite good about things. Shine was a strapping teenager, and Mist had just started school, and made many friends.

Big Red would've liked to take all the credit for how well they were turning out, but he knew it wasn't all down to him; Cherry had played a large part in helping him raise them. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to handle things without her.

_'Yer a real wonder, Cherry.'_ Big Red smiled. _'An' Ah'm gonna make sure ya know it. Ah'm finally gonna tell ya how Ah feel. Ah'm finally gonna ask ya out...'_

Serge entered the room, having completed his work.

"So what's the good news, doc?" Big Red asked. "Do Ah have a clean bill a' health?"

"Well, you are quite fit for a stallion of your age." Serge admitted. "But..."

"'But'?" Big Red gulped. "What's up, doc?"

"Please understand, this is a fairly common occurrence." Serge declared. "It's nothing to feel embarrassed about..."

"What's nuthin' ta be embarrassed about?" Big Red asked, confused. "Come on, doc. Out with it."

"I'm afraid you're... infertile." Serge declared.

"Ah'm what?" Big Red frowned.

"In layman's terms, you cannot impregnate a mare." Serge told him.

"So... Ah can't have kids?" Big Red gasped, the enormity of the matter sinking in. "Ever?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Barrel-Roll." Serge said solemnly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

"That's okay, doc." Big Red put on a brave face. "Yer jest doin' yer job."

Big Red left the hospital in decidedly lower spirits then when he entered. He could never have children. That fact hung over him like his own personal rain cloud. But it wasn't something he was feeling bad for. It was Cherry.

_'Ah can't ask Cherry out now.'_ He thought despondently. _'Not now Ah know Ah can never give her a family. She deserves better'n some barren stallion. Ah'll never have kids of mah own now...'_

Big Red walked home dejectedly, all his plans for having been dashed by nature's design.

_The present..._

As Big Red expected, he received another message from Gregory shortly after his talk with the boys.

_"Lunard has agreed to come."_ Gregory wrote. _"He wants you all to meet him at the old mines outside of town."_

_"What?"_ Big Red wrote back. _"Why there?"_

_"I don't know."_ Gregory replied. _"But he's fairly insistent about it."_

_"Okay, fine."_ Big Red wrote. _"Tell 'im we'll be there."_

_"Right away."_ Gregory replied. _"Weather permitting, we should be here in an hour or so."_

"The old mines?" Cherry frowned, having been reading from over Big Red's shoulder. "How odd..."

Upstairs, the boys were clearing up the guest room, wanting to leave it the way they found, for Big Red and Cherry's sake.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Globe sighed.

"I know." Huckleberry nodded. "I'm really gonna miss this place."

"So am I." Eclipse said dourly. "And to think, not too long ago, I wanted nothing more than to leave this house in the dust."

Once they'd finished cleaning, Big Red and Cherry entered.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"As we'll ever be." Huckleberry shrugged.

"Can we... keep the bandannas?" Globe asked.

"Of course ya can." Big Red smiled. "It'll be sumthin' ta remember us by. Now come on. Yer pa'll be comin' soon."

"Yeah." Eclipse sighed. "Let's go."

Big Red, Cherry and the boys headed over to the old mines just outside of Dodge Junction.

"I wonder why your father wanted us to meet him in such a remote place?" Cherry wondered.

"Pa doesn't really like crowded places, remember?" Globe reminded her. "He likes to keep to himself."

"Except when it comes to the ladies." Huckleberry added. "Then he can't get enough of 'em."

They soon reached the mouth of the mine.

"Okay, fellers... this is it." Big Red declared. "If Ah'm not mistaken, yer Pa should be coming in soon."

"...Yay." Globe said flatly.

"Can't wait." Huckleberry added sarcastically.

"Come on, guys... I know Pa is not the best... but I'm sure we might be able to resolve all our problems we have with him." Eclipse said charitably.

"You actually think Pa can be reasoned with?" Huckleberry snorted. "He practically bucked up a guy for giving him 'light' beer."

"I realize that... but we should at least try." Eclipse pressed on.

Big Red felt a pang of sadness, noting the uncertainty in Eclipse's eyes.

"Well, I hope that when you boys go that you'll take care of each other." Cherry smiled, trying to keep face.

"We will, Cherry." Eclipse nodded. "I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you." Globe nuzzled against Cherry.

"Same here..." Huckleberry sighed.

"Oh, boys..." Cherry started tearing up. "I will miss you both."

Cherry hugged both colts. Eclipse glanced at them sadly...

"Hey. Are you alright, Eclipse?" Big Red asked.

"...Yeah." Eclipse replied. "It's just... I don't know how to feel... happy that Pa is coming for us, angry that he left us in the first place, scared of what's to come..."

"Well, Ah'll have you know... if this Pa tries to do you or the boys harm, ya can always run back to me and Cherry." Big Red declared. "Our door is always open."

Eclipse smiled deeply.

"Thank you, Red... for everything..." He announced.

Big Red wrapped a hoof around him.

"Yer welcome, son." He grinned, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Meanwhile, over in Dodge Junction, Marshall was once again performing his rounds, depression still gnawing at his mind. Suddenly, a pair of griffons flew in across town. Marshall didn't recognize the first one, but the second sent a chill down his spine.

"What's he doing here?" Marshall gaped. "Well, for whatever reason, I'm not going to let him cause trouble anywhere near my town!"

Marshall charged, running in the direction of the rapidly diminishing specks.

Up at the mines, Big Red and the others were still waiting Suddenly, a large shadow flew past them, nearly knocking all but Eclipse off balance. Lunard landed in front of them, a smile on his beak. Big Red instantly recognized him by the crack on that same beak.

"...Pa." Eclipse remarked.

"Son." Lunard said quietly. He turned to Globe and Huckleberry. "Globe. Huck."

"Pa..." Globe and Huckleberry said together, a little nervous.

Gregory landed beside them.

"Okay, job done." He declared. "You folks enjoy yourselves. I have a wife, kid and eggs to get back to. Hope ya settle everything."

With a curt nod, Gregory took off again.

"I'm glad I found you guys." Lunard smiled. "I was wondering where you got off to."

"Where we-you had us wait at that rock for-" Huckleberry started.

"Huck, I'll handle this..." Eclipse turned to Lunard. "We kinda got into a bit of a situation, and we were left working on these two's ranch.

"Is that so?" Lunard turned to Red and Cherry. "I hope it wasn't something too serious." He then gave a mock bow, "By the way, my name is Lunard."

"...It's you." Big Red whispered.

"What?" Lunard frowned, rising from his bow.

"You." Big Red repeated. "The griffon bully all those years ago... you're Eclipse's father?"

Lunard stared at Big Red for a moment. Recognition flooded his features.

"Oh my Faust... you're that kid I beat up a while back." Lunard realized. "Whataya know?"

"You two knew each other?" Eclipse glanced at them both.

"Indeed we do." Big Red growled. "This guy tried to mug me, back when Ah was a kid."

"He what?!" Huckleberry gaped.

"Pa, how could you?" Globe asked.

"Hey, relax." Lunard smirked. "That was years ago. I was young and reckless then. We're all that way when we're just kids. Besides, that pal of yours pretty much evened the score when he gave me this." He pointed out his cracked beak.

"Relax yerself." Big Red declared. "Ah ain't the type ta hold a grudge. What Ah wanna know is how good of a pa ya really are."

"Oh, I'm a great dad." Lunard smiled. "These boys love me. Right, boys?"

Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe muttered halfhearted "yes"s.

"You see?" Lunard grinned.

"That may be." Cherry stepped forward. "But what kind of an environment can you provide for those boys?"

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I always give these boys the best." Lunard declared. "Always have, always will."

"Izzat so?" Big Red glared. "Ah couldn't help but notice some real nasty scars on Eclipse's back. Did you do that ta him?"

"Sometimes kids misbehave." Lunard shrugged. "They need a little... corporal punishment to help 'em stay in line."

"That don't look like a li'l ta me." Big Red declared.

"Is it my fault if Eclipse misbehaves a lot?" Lunard shrugged. "What do you care, anyway? You got what you wanted. I'm taking these kids off your hooves. You should be thanking me."

"Ah didn't bring ya here 'cuz Ah didn't want the kids around." Big Red glared. "Ah brought ya here cuz yer their pa, and they belong with you. Ah just want to know if you will take good care of them and not leave them out in the desert to be eaten by Faust knows what!"

"It was a lapse in judgment." Lunard scoffed.

"Well, from what Ah heard, you've been havin' lots of those." Big Red grunted.

"Hey, I did not come back here to have my parenting judged!" Lunard growled. "Honestly, where do you get off?"

"Ah just want what's best for Eclipse and the boys." Big Red declared, as he gave a stern glare. "And Ah want to be sure you do what is best. Ya hear me, Lunard?"

"Yeah, sure." Lunard rolled his eyes, as he turned to boys and gestured. "Come on, boys. Let's blow this joint."

Eclipse and Huckleberry reluctantly followed him. Globe however, stayed where he was.

"Hey, tubby, aren't ya coming?" Lunard called back to him.

"Come on, Globe." Eclipse urged, "We have to go-"

"I'm not going." Globe said firmly.

"What?" Lunard turned to face him.

"Globe?" Huckleberry turned around, surprised by his words.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse frowned.

"I want to stay with Red and m- I mean, Cherry." Globe confessed. "I don't want to go hungry again. Not ever."

"Globe…" Cherry gave a small smile.

"But Globe, we gotta go with-" Eclipse tries to explain, but Globe cut him off.

"No, I don't." Globe pouted. "I'm sorry, Eek, I really am. But... I love it here, and I love Big Red and Cherry. I'm staying, and that's that."

"Kid..." Big Red whispered, surprised, yet touched.

"Ohhh." Cherry cooed. "We love you too, Globe. But are you sure you want to leave your brothers?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Globe proclaimed.

"...Fine by me." Lunard just shrugged off. "That's a couple hundred pounds off our back." He then gestured to Eclipse and Huckleberry, "Come on, you two."

"Pa, wait!" Eclipse pleaded, as he glanced at Globe. "Globe, please don't do this. We have to stick together..." He turned to Huckleberry. "Help me out here, Huck."

"Actually…" Huckleberry sighed, as he joined Globe's side, much to Eclipse's shock and Lunard's bemusement. "I have to side with Globe on this one."

"W-what?" Eclipse murmured.

"Oh, you too, Huck?" Lunard gave a false pout.

"I'm sorry, Eek." Huckleberry sighed, "There's a lot more available mares around these parts. That, and Big Red and Cherry have always been good to us. I can't give that up."

"Thanks, Huck." Big Red smiled.

"You're both welcome to stay if you want." Cherry beamed. "It'll be our pleasure to have you."

"But, Huck... Globe..." Eclipse stammered, "Please..."

Lunard then grew bored of the conversation.

"Come on, Eclipse. Looks like it's just you and me." Lunard made to walk off.

"But, but..." Eclipse stuttered. "Pa, shouldn't we...?"

"Why bother?" Lunard snorted. "If they wanna stay, they can stay. Two less mouths to feed."

"But, pa..." Eclipse gasped, dismayed. "We have to stick together."

"Hey, we had a good run while it lasted." Lunard said indifferently, as he turned to face Eclipse, "But seriously, it will be much easier not having to feed the walking garbage disposal and dealing with the wannabe Casanova."

"Pa!" Eclipse gaped in shock, "I thought... I thought we were a family!"

"Family?" Lunard let out a haughty laugh. "Eclipse, in case your naïve brain hadn't noticed, Globe's a fat conehead, and Huckleberry is a loser mud-pony. They've been dragging us down for the past ten years or so. Sure, keeping them around had its perks now and then, but they've long since outlived their usefulness."

"Say what?!" Huckleberry growled.

"That is highly uncalled for." Globe pouted, offended.

"How can you be so callous?" Cherry growled.

"But they're my brothers!" Eclipse snapped. "We were all they had!"

"Yeah, 'were'." Lunard scoffed. "They obviously want to stay with these mud-ponies, so who I am to stop them? Saves me a whole lot of trouble. I forgot why I even took them in in the first place..."

"Because I asked you too." Eclipse glared, "Pa, please, you can't-"

"Oh, are you really going to have a fit over this, Eclipse?" Lunard sighed in frustration. "How about we put a pin in this conversation for later and get the flap out of here while the gettin's good."

"You're not goin' anywhere, bub!"

Everypony lit up in shock as they turned to see Marshall coming in.

"Aw, flap." Lunard muttered.

"Hold it right there, griffon!" Marshall barked.

"Marshall?" Big Red gaped.

"What are you doing here?" Cherry asked.

"I'm here in pursuit of a wanted criminal." Marshall declared. "One Lunard Cloudskipper." He pointed to Lunard. "Him."

"Say what?" Big Red gaped.

"Double flap." Lunard muttered even more.

"You heard me." Marshall declared. "He's wanted in many towns over yonder for robbery. I saw his 'Wanted' poster over in Saddleton. He's been going on sprees pretty much non-stop for months now. Just this past month or so, he robbed half a dozen towns blind."

"Wait." Eclipse gasped. "Past month..." He then glared at Lunard, "You said you were going to be robbing just one place and come back for us. Yet all this time, you left us all by ourselves on that rock?!"

"And what if I did?" Lunard growled.

"You said you'd be right back." Globe recalled. "You lied."

"I had to." Lunard shrugged. "You three would've been dead weight out there. Better for me to go solo."

"So you just left us to survive on our own?!" Huckleberry growled. "Holy crud, Pa! It was bad enough we never had a roof over our heads! Now ya mean to tell us ya been holding out on us?!"

"Wait, y'all never had a house of yer own?" Big Red asked incredulously.

"No, we didn't." Globe admitted. "We'd just go to place to place, sleeping in alleys, or on rocks. And we would wait around while Pa robbed places."

"And you never thought to tell us that?" Cherry asked.

"It's my fault." Eclipse sighed. "I made them promise to keep it a secret."

"Good thinking, son." Lunard smirked. "We don't need strangers sticking their noses in our business."

"I'm not surprised." Marshall sneered. "When your business is breaking the law, you don't anypony finding out."

"Well put, lawstallion." Lunard smirked.

"This is an dad-gum outrage!" Big Red roared. "Screw what Ah thought was right!" He stepped forth towards Lunard. "If ya think Ah'm going to let your bank-robbing, abusing tail go off with Eclipse now, ya have another thing coming!"

"Excuse me?" Lunard glared. "In case you forgotten, Eclipse is my son, therefore makin' him my property! Why don't you mind your own business? You ponies are nothing but inferiors to me! I'm your superior, in every way! I don't interfere with your paltry lives, so don't interfere with mine, ya... hay munchers!"

"That ain't how it works." Big Red glared.

"You broke the law, and now you have to pay the price." Marshall added.

"I don't have to deal with this!" Lunard scoffed as he spread his wings, "Come on, Eclipse, they can't catch us if they can't fly!"

Eclipse remained silent.

"Eclipse, didn't you hear me, we're outta-"

"No."

Lunard brought in his wings, as he glanced at Eclipse coldly.

"What did you say?" Lunard growled.

Eclipse glared at his father.

"You want to know something, 'Pa'?" Eclipse muttered. "I'm done... I'm done making excuses for you. I did everything I could to ignore the neglect, the beatings, the lack of fatherly love. I tried so hard to believe that there was a shred of decency within you. But it turns out I was wrong. You're a terrible father."

"Nopony's perfect." Lunard sneered.

"You're as far from perfect as you can get." Eclipse declared. "It took me a while to realize it, but Big Red and Cherry actually cared about us. We were nothing more than petty criminals, yet they took us in and treated us like their own... and now, I finally see you for what you are…"

"Oh?" Lunard frowned. "And what, pray tell, am I?"

"Do I really have to spell it out?" Eclipse snarled. "You beat me, you treated me like dirt, you always left me behind... and now, you are turning your back on my two brothers! Yes, I said brothers, because hoof or claw, they're all I had! Honestly, how heartless must you be to act this way to us, let alone me?!"

"Oh, quit whining, you hatchling." Lunard snarled in disgust.

"Whining?!" Eclipse narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong with you, pa? Why do you treat me this way? What did I ever do to you?!"

"Oh, you sound just like your mother right now." Lunard growled. "She was always going on at me about one thing or another. Nothing but yap, yap, yap, all day, every day. A complete and total gnat! Can ya imagine the Tartarus I went through with that women?!"

"How would I know?!" Eclipse snarled. "She left you and me before I hatched!"

"Good thing too. Had I not broken that witch's pretty little neck before, I would've had to deal with both of you." However, he instantly realized what he just said, covering his beak. "Whoops."

Everypony was aghast.

"W-What?!" Eclipse gasped.

"What?!" The others cried.

"Aw, triple flap." Lunard cursed.

"You... killed her?" Eclipse spluttered, as he shook his head. "No... no, you're lying! You said she ran off and abandoned us when I was an egg!"

"Yeah, that one was a lie." Lunard shrugged.

"You monster..." Big Red growled.

"How could you?" Cherry gasped.

"Oh, geez..." Huckleberry grimaced.

"I don't believe it." Globe gasped.

"You're even worse than I heard." Marshall said in disgust.

"What, did you expect me to tell the kid I killed his mother?" Lunard said, affronted, "I didn't even want a kid in the first place."

"What did you say?" Big Red gaped.

"...What?" Eclipse murmured, his eyes growing misty, not believing the words coming from his father's beak.

"Ya heard me." Lunard glared at his son, "Your mother was nothing more than a two-bit wench I took for my own! However, as luck would have it, she wound up with your egg the following month. I didn't want her going to the cops on me, so I did the logical thing. I silenced her... and I would had done the same with you, had not there been a certain witness, who blackmailed me into being stuck with you!"

Eclipse was at loss for words, as tears beginning to strike his eyes. Everypony around them was shocked and stupefied.

"What? Are you going to cry, boy?" Lunard mocked. "That's exactly what your mother did. She tried so hard to keep me from you, only made things worse for her. And she screamed... oh, yes, she screamed... that mangy-feathered, fat ugly cow!"

"RAAARRGH!"

Eclipse charged at Lunard, full of anger and grief, tears falling from his beak, catching Lunard off guard as Eclipse tries punching his chest.

"You monster! You demon!" Eclipse cried, "You killed my mom! I hate you! I hate you!"

Unfortunately, Lunard slapped him hard across the face, sending him to the ground. The young griffon sniffed and trembled.

"Disrespectin' your pa, huh?" He looked down at his offspring, cold fury in his voice. "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you some more."

"No!" Globe and Huckleberry gasped.

"Leave him alone, you monster!" Cherry yelled.

"Don't make me add 'child abuse' to your rap sheet!" Marshall threatened.

Eclipse lay on the ground, frozen, as Lunard swung his claw, fully splayed, downward. Suddenly, Big Red leapt over Eclipse's body, blocking the claw with a raised hoof.

"What the...?" Lunard gasped.

"That the best ya got?" Big Red growled, as he effortlessly chucked the raised claw off his hoof, without a single scratch on it.

"Get out of my way, brush face." Lunard snarled. "This doesn't concern you."

"Ah ain't lettin' ya lay another claw on that boy." Big Red said firmly, as he stepped forward. "Not now, not ever again!"

"What's this?" Lunard snickered. "You wanna fight me? You do remember what happened the last time, don't you?"

"Oh, I remember." Big Red cracked his neck. "And Ah can say in good conscience that you have this coming."

"Stand down, Red." Marshall stepped forward. "I will take care of this! I will make sure he'll gets the book thrown at him! This is the matters of the law!"

"Sorry, Marshall." Big Red clapped his hooves. "But Ah got me more important matters ta deal with: family matters."

"Suit yourself, tubby." Lunard sneered. "Just remember: that psycho pal of yours isn't around to bail you out this time."

"Too bad fer you." Big Red glared, "Because what he did ta you will pale in comparison to what Ah'm about ta do!"

"Don't do this, Red." Eclipse begged, genuinely frightened. "He'll tear you apart!"

"We'll jest see about that." Big Red declared.

"Somepony has to stop this." Globe declared.

"Big Red knows what he's doing." Cherry told him.

"But he doesn't know what pa is capable of!" Huckleberry protested.

"Trust me kid, I'm not happy about this ever." Marshall declared. "But I know Big Red. Once he sets his mind to something, he lets nothing get in his way."

With a bloodcurdling screech, Lunard leapt at Big Red, talons ready to tear into him. Big Red charged at him, headbutting him in the chest, and sending skidding across the dirt.

"You'll pay for that." Lunard spat out some dust.

"Bring it." Big Red glared.

They charged at each other, locking up in a grapple hold. Lunard's talons dug into Big Red's legs as they struggled. Lunard tried to peck one of Big Red's eyes out, but he missed and rewarded with another headbutt. Snarling, Lunard removed a talon from Big Red's leg and swung for his face, scratching the stallion's cheek. Big Red punched him with his free hoof, then threw him with a suplex. Lunard twisted in midair, landing on his feet.

Big Red charged Lunard again, but this time, the griffon was ready; He sidestepped him, scratching his side as he did.

"Gah!" Big Red groaned.

Taking advantage of the situation, Lunard charged into Big Red's wounded side, knocking him against one of the mine's wooden support beams.

"Ya like that!" Lunard growled, ramming Big Red again. "Huh?!"

"Pa, stop!" Eclipse rushed over to them, "Please!"

"You're defending him?" Lunard spat. "This piece of filth?!"

"He's not a piece of filth!" Eclipse defended Big Red. "He's the best stallion I know! He's been a better father to me these past few weeks than you've have my entire life!"

"Thatta boy..." Big Red smiled, despite the tremendous pain in his body.

"Well then, it will give me great joy to take away yet another one stupid enough to give two flaps about you!" Lunard yelled, ramming Big Red again.

"Gah!" Big Red groaned, as he slouched against the beam.

"Stupid mud-pony." Lunard spat as he then glared viciously at Eclipse, approaching him menacingly. "Now... as for you..."

Suddenly, there was a tremble. The support beam that Big Red was rammed against twice had cracked in two, and the mine began to collapse on them.

"No..." Eclipse gaped.

"Oh, flap." Lunard gasped.

"Red!" Cherry gasped.

"Eek!" Globe and Huckleberry said together.

"No!" Marshall rushed forward, managing to jump past the collapsing rocks before the mouth of the mine was completely sealed.

"No..." Cherry whispered in anguish.

Inside the mine, Marshall looked around, the tunnel dimly lit thanks to a vertical opening nearby. It didn't take long for him to find Big Red.

"Red, you okay?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall?" Big Red groaned, getting to his hooves. "What in Sam Hill do ya think ya're doin'?"

"My duty." Marshall declared, straightening his hat, "Where's Lunard and Eclipse?"

"They've gotta be around here somewhere." Big Red declared.

"They can't have gotten fa-oof!" Marshall gasped.

In a flash, Marshall was knocked aside by Lunard, who was holding the squirming Eclipse in his grasp.

"Remember me?" Lunard smirked.

"Let the kid go, Lunard." Big Red glared.

"Oh, I will." Lunard nodded. "Just as soon as I'm done slicing you to ribbons."

Just as Lunard was about to swing his talon in the direction of Big Red's face, Eclipse bit him on the arm.

"AAH!" Lunard cawed out loud, "You stupid piece of sh-" He emphasized the last word by throwing Eclipse aside.

"Gah!" Eclipse groaned, hitting his wing against the wall, injuring it. Lunard continued his attack, but Big Red blocked it.

"Now, where were we?" Big Red growled.

Big Red punched Lunard in the beak. Lunard retaliated with a punch of his own. Big Red was knocked into another support, breaking it.

"Aw, yeah." Big red nodded. "Thanks fer remindin' me."

The fight continued. Big Red and Lunard were almost even, landing blow after. During the course of their battle, more supports were broken, but they were too busy to notice.

"Look what you did to my son." Lunard snarled.

"What _Ah_ did?" Big Red growled incredulously.

"You corrupted him." Lunard declared, throwing another punch. "Made him weak."

"No." Big Red caught the punch. "Ah helped open his eyes. Made 'im a better griffon than ya'll ever be."

Big Red punched Lunard, staggering him.

"Why, you..." Lunard growled, his anger increasing.

"Take this!" Big Red charged at Lunard.

"No, you take this!" Lunard flapped his wings, kicking up a cloud of dust that blinded Big Red. He then kicked the stallion with both back legs, sending him flying into another support.

"You dirty..." Big Red groaned, rubbing the dust from his eyes.

"Time to end this." Lunard spread his talons.

"Gladly!"

Marshall charged Lunard from behind, knocking him into the wall. The griffon crumpled to the ground, dazed.

"Much obliged, Marshall." Big Red smiled, having finally cleared his eyes.

Marshall nodded curtly. Just then, there was a rumbling noise, as the mine began to cave in.

"The supports." Marshall realized. "You broke too many of them during the fight. This whole mine is collapsing!"

"Time ta go, Ah think." Big Red declared.

"How?" Eclipse asked.

"Up there." Big Red pointed to the upward shaft. "Fly up an' get help, kid."

"I can't." Eclipse confessed. "I hurt my wing when I fell."

"There's still a way out, thought." Big Red declared. "Marshall, get on mah back."

Understanding what Big Red was getting at, Marshall climbed on his back.

"Your turn, Eclipse." He urged.

Eclipse scaled the two stallion totem pole. Standing atop Marshall's head, Eclipse was just able to grab onto to the edge of the shaft's top, pulling himself out.

"I'm out!" Eclipse smiled.

Suddenly, Lunard tackled Marshall, knocking him to the ground. As Big Red moved to help, the mine collapsed behind him, blocking access to the shaft.

"No!" Eclipse yelled.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way." Lunard glared at Big Red and Marshall. "Both of you. Hope you put your affairs in order, because this mine is about to become your tomb!"

"We'll see about." Marshall declared. "Ready, Red?"

"Ready." Big Red nodded. "Let's take 'im!"

"Bring it." Lunard spat.

The two stallions charged at the griffon, who fought with renewed vigor. Even though it was two against one, the savage criminal put up an excellent fight, clawing, pecking and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

Lunard shoulder-checked Big Red into the wall. Marshall grabbed Lunard from behind, and punched him in the ribs. Lunard reached behind him, grabbing Marshall's head, and flipping him. The sheriff twisted around, landed on his hooves. Lunard then clawed at Marshall's leg, bringing him down.

"Yeow!" Marshall grabbed his leg.

"Leave 'im alone!" Big Red rammed into Lunard.

"Fine." Lunard pushed back. "Your turn."

Lunard kicked Big Red's scratch wound, weakening him. He then brought both fists down on Big Red's head, causing him to collapse.

"Just like old times." Lunard sneered. "Only this time, there's no pal to save you."

"Wanna bet?!"

Marshall suddenly tackled Lunard from behind. As they struggled, Marshall caught Red's eye, and they made a silent agreement. Marshall wrapped his hooves around Lunard's midsection, lifted him up, and hurled him at Big Red. Big Red turned and bucked Lunard as hard as he could, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You mud-crawling grass munchers." Lunard groaned, as he got back to his feet. "I can't be beat. I am flappin' invincible!"

"Izzat so?" Big Red smirked as he and Marshall advanced on him.

"Dang straight!" Lunard roared as he charged at them.

Then the two stallions, in synchronization, uppercutted Lunard at the same time, knocking him out cold.

"Nighty-night." Big Red smirked. "Nice work, Marshall."

"Thanks." Marshall said breathing heavily. "But now what? We're stuck in here, forever!"

"Now Marshall, Ah'm sure there's a way out..." Big Red started. "Let's get lookin'."

They walked down the mine, Big Red carrying the unconscious Lunard (who was tied up in some rope).

"Red?" Marshall said quietly.

"Yeah?" Big Red asked.

"In case we don't make it out of here, I just want to say... I'm sorry." Marshall sighed. "For what I said and did a couple nights ago, and everything before that. I was just so jealous of you. You had it all, and I couldn't stand it. I let that same petty jealousy ruin our friendship."

"That's okay, pal." Big Red smiled. "Ah made a few mistakes mahself. Ah should've been more perceptive. Ah shoulda known you were feelin' that way, an' done sumthin' about it. Ah'm sorry, too."

"Thanks, Red." Marshall beamed. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Sure ya do." Big Red grinned, "It's like Black told me... Ah shouldn't let our friendship slip away..."

"When did Black say that?" Marshall asked.

"Oh... It was a while back." Big Red added quickly, his eyes shifting. "So... are we good now?"

"You really want to be my friend again?" Marshall asked. "After everything?"

"Sho'nuff." Big Red smiled.

"Then it's settled." Marshall patted him on the back.

"Welcome back, ol' pal." Big Red grinned.

"Good to be back." Marshall beamed.

As they reached a turn, they came across an old mining cart, turned on it's side.

"Look at that." Marshall declared. "An mining cart, just like the one we crashed into dad's office with the others."

"Yeah, good times." Big Red smiled.

A moment, later, they were struck by the same crazy idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marshall asked.

"If'n yer thinkin' a' riding this cart outta here, then yeah!" Big Red smiled.

"Let's do it." Marshall nodded.

After righting the cart, they pushed it forward, climbing in (throwing in Lunard as well) once it picked up enough steam. Their speed increased as they dropped down a slope.

"WAA-HOOO!" Big Red whooped.

Going faster than ever, they neared a board-up exit.

"Brace yourself!" Marshall yelled.

The cart smashed through the boards. The impact caused it to jump the track.

"Woo! Sweet freedom!" Big Red cheered.

"Um, Red?" Marshall glanced around, "How do we stop this thing?"

"…Aw, buck." Big Red went mute.

The cart careened out of control, rolling down towards Dodge Junction, the sheriff's office right in their path.

"Not agaaaaiiin!" Marshall yelped.

"This is going to sting!" Big Red braced for impact.

Inside the office, Lone was talking to Wrangler.

"Where is Marshall?" He asked.

"I don't know, your honor." Wrangler shrugged. "It's not like him to just vanish like that."

"It really isn't." Lone frowned. "If something's happened to him, I'll-"

Then, in a sense of déjà vu, the wall in the sheriff's office (the same one from before) came crashing down, as the cart tipped forward, spilling out Big Red and Marshall and the still unconscious Lunard.

"Holy buck!" Wrangler yelped.

"What in the name of Celestia?!" Lone gasped.

"Are we alive?" Big Red groaned.

"Must be." Marshall winced. "I'm in too much pain to be dead."

"Marshall? Red?" Lone gaped. "What in Equestria is going on?"

Marshall and Big Red explained everything.

"...And then we busted through the wall." Marshall finished. "Figured we'd make a big entrance."

"Ugh..." Lunard groaned, trying to get up.

Big Red punched him hard causing another crack in his beak.

"That was fer Eclipse." He snarled. "An' his ma."

Just then, Cherry and the others entered the office. They had been on their way there to get help when they saw the cart rushing toward it.

"Red! Marshall!" Cherry beamed, hugging them both. "You're okay!"

"When the mine collapsed, I though..." Eclipse smiled.

"We're fine, kiddo." Big Red smiled.

"Better than fine, actually." Marshall added. He suddenly winced as Cherry touched one of his bruises. "Maybe not physically..."

"You actually did it?" Globe gazed at Lunard's prone form. "You beat pa?"

"Nuthin' to it." Big Red grinned.

"Awesome!" Huckleberry cheered.

"Thanks for helping Red out there, Marshall." Cherry beamed.

"You know I had to." Marshall smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to show our guest to his room..."

Marshall dragged the unconscious Lunard into the cell.

"Let's get you all home." Cherry told Big Red and the boys. "It's been quite a day..."

"Ya can say that again." Big Red nodded.

The next day, after a night of patching up wounds and writing a few letters, a contingent of Royal Guards came to take custody of Lunard, with Marshall having him brought up on charges of robbery, murder, and (Marshall's personal favorite, although not technically official) being a 'bunghole'. Big Red, Cherry, the boys and Marshall, as well as his father were watching Lunard being put in shackles.

Leading the group of royal guards was the captain, although it was not Iron Hooves (having retired, but that was a story for another time). Instead, there was a peach-colored Earth Pony stallion with green eyes and a three-toned brown, dark brown and amber mane. He was clad in the usual royal guard armor.

"Well done, Sheriff." The captain declared. "We've been trying to bring this crook in for months now. We will be sure to let the princesses know of your heroic efforts."

The other guards applauded.

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Marshall said modestly. "Big Red did most of the work."

"Aw, he's jest bein' modest." Big Red chuckled. "We got us a bone-a-fie-day hero right here! Give it up fer 'im!"

The guards applauded even harder. Marshall gave Big Red a grateful look.

_'Now yer a hero too, pardner.'_ Big Red thought gleefully.

"You've made me proud, son." Lone admitted.

"Really, dad?" Marshall smiled.

"You always did." Lone nodded. "I should've told you that before..."

"Better late than never." Marshall grinned.

"Well, we'd best be off. We have a comfy cell waiting from this piece of work back in Alfalfatraz." The captain gave a small smirk at Lunard, who had a scowl stuck on his beak.

"Thank ya, kindly, mister..." Big Red trailed off, not sure what to call him.

"Fletcher." The Earth Pony introduced himself. "Fletcher Ulysses."

"Nice ta meet ya. Have a good trip... and maybe say 'hi' ta Caboose back in Canterlot fer me." Big Red smirked, "He's a friend of the family."

"Oh yes..." Fletcher gave a knowing smile. "I know him all quite well."

As the guard ponies made to load Lunard up in the carriage, Eclipse approached his father.

"I can't believe things ended up this way." Eclipse sighed, staring at his captive father. "I'm sorry... but you brought this upon yourself, Pa..."

"Save it, you little traitor." Lunard snarled. "You're dead to me, boy... Cloudskipper, no more."

As much as he had come to hate his father with a day, that remark cut Eclipse to the core.

Without another word, Lunard turn his now double-cracked beak away in disdain, as the guards towed him off to prison, leaving the young griffon on the brink of tears.

Big Red came over to his side, noting the tears in his eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" Big Red asked.

"I don't know." Eclipse sniffed. "I really don't know..." A tear dropped from his face, "My father had wronged me so much... yet when he disowned me, it hurt... it really hurt... why does it hurt? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, the exact opposite actually." Big Red soothed. "Shine thought the same thing when Black died. But despite all that he did, Shine couldn't help but still care and mourn for him."

"And how did Shine cope with it?" Eclipse sniffled. "How did you?"

"We just did." Big Red sighed, "But all you have to know is there's nothing wrong with you... it's just what makes you a good griffon. Never let anypony tell you otherwise."

"Yeah." Eclipse sniffed. "I'll try..."

"Ya know... mah offer still stands." Big Red comforted him, patting his back. "If ya wanna stay at the house, yer welcome to. Fer as long as you like."

"Really?" Eclipse smiled, tears still streaming.

"Really." Big Red grinned.

"As a matter of fact, Big Red and I were planning on adopting you before this mess started." Cherry revealed.

"You... adopt... us?" Huckleberry gasped, dumbstruck.

"Yep." Big red nodded. "That is, if'n it's okay with y'all."

"It's just fine with me!" Globe grinned, hugging Cherry.

"And me." Huckleberry nodded.

"What about you?" Big Red asked Eclipse. "Wanna be an official member of the family?"

"Yes." Eclipse tearfully hugged Big Red. "Yes, yes, yes!" However as he did, he felt another pang of sadness. "But…"

"But?" Big Red raised a brow.

"I don't know if I can bring myself to call you 'Pa', or 'Dad', or anything... it still..." Eclipse turned his beak away from him.

"No problem, young 'un." Big Red patted Eclipse on the head, rubbing his neck soothingly. "Stuff like this takes time. But Pa or not... Ah'll always watch over ya."

"Thanks, Red." Eclipse hugged. "That's all I ever really wanted."

"This calls for a celebration." Cherry smiled. "How about dinner at _The Golden Haystack_?"

"I'm in!" Globe smiled.

"Try an' stop me." Huckleberry chuckled.

"If they have fish, I'm in." Eclipse grinned.

"Oh, Ah think they can accommodate ya." Big Red chuckled.

"Have fun, folks." Marshall smiled. "Me, I have a ton of paperwork to get through..."

"And I have to see about getting the office's wall rebuilt... again." Lone joked.

"Well, Ah try to come by and fix it after we get done with our celebration, 'kay?" Big Red smiled.

"See ya then, Red." Marshall smirked.

"Don't be a stranger, Marshall." Cherry beamed.

"Never again." Marshall nodded.

And so they went off to dinner together, as a true, blue family. Meanwhile, Marshall turned to his father.

"Look dad, about what I said to you before..." Marshall started.

"It's okay." Lone admitted. "I had it coming. You were right about me never being that attentive. I'd like the chance to make up for it, though. Can you give an old fool another shot at being your father?"

"Of course I can." Marshall hugged his father.

"Thank you, son." Lone hugged him back.

Marshall hadn't felt so good in a long time. Not since he had first become sheriff had he felt so proud, so hopeful, so confident that everything would be okay... It was a good feeling.

_Many years ago..._

It was the eve of a very special day for Marshall. In the morning, he would take on the role of sheriff for the first time, something he had dreamed of for years. He and the rest of the Cherry Cavalry had gathered at Cherry's place, toasting Marshall's success with Big Red's (much improved) cherry wine. However, as the evening wore on, Marshall showed a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"You finally did it, Marshall." White declared. "You're about to live your dream."

"Bet it feels pretty great, huh?" Black asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Marshall sighed.

"What's up, Marsh?" Big Red asked.

"It's... silly." Marshall shook his head. "You'll laugh."

"Why would we laugh?" Cherry asked. "You can tell us, Marshall. What is it?"

"Well..." Marshall frowned, as he felt four pairs of expectant eyes trained on him. "I'm worried I won't be able to hack it as sheriff."

"...Seriously?" Black snorted. "You've been working at this for the past few years, and now you don't think you're ready?"

"It's like I never really considered what the job really means." Marshall sighed. "It'll be up to me to keep the peace, ensure order, protect the innocent, uphold the law... What if I can't do all those things?"

"Of course you can." White smiled. "You're the most lawful stallion we know. For all our escapades, you never once broke an actual law."

"And you're all about helpin' ponies." Big Red added. "Ya've helped me more time than Ah can count."

"And you're so annoyingly uptight about the rules, too." Black added jokingly.

"You're going to be a great sheriff, Marshall." Cherry said warmly. "We all know it."

"Aw, thanks, guys." Marshall blushed. "What did I ever do to deserve friends like you?"

"A very good question." Black teased, earning him an elbow from White.

"The point is, there ain't nopony in this whole town better qualified ta be the sheriff." Big Red declared. "We all believe that, but you've gotta believe it too."

"I will." Marshall nodded. "I'm going to be the best darn sheriff this town's ever seen."

"That's a cue for a toast if I ever heard one." White raised his glass. "To the latest and greatest sheriff of Dodge Junction! To Marshall!"

"To Marshall!" The Cherry Cavalry chorused, clinking their wine glasses together.

"Thanks, guys." Marshall smiled. "I'll make you all proud, you just wait and see."

The following morning, Marshall began his first rounds as sheriff with renewed confidence. He felt ready for whatever would come his way, and it was all thanks to his friends.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. Fletcher Ulysses belongs to Deviantart user Kilala97.)_


	15. Where You Belong

**Home On The Range**

**Chapter Fifteen: Where You Belong**

_Many years ago..._

The big day had finally come; White and Silver were getting married. Everypony in Dodge Junction was in attendance. Big Red had been chosen to be the best stallion, and he stood beside White, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Big Red couldn't help but notice that White was practically sweating bullets.

"Nervous?" He teased his old friend.

"Maybe a little." White trembled.

"That's perfectly natural, pardner." Big Red smiled. "It's a big step yer takin' today, inta a whole new world."

"Yeah, it is." White agreed. "But deep down, I know it's the right thing to do."

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded.

"Speaking of which, when are you and Cherry going to get together?" White smirked.

"Wha- Ah... huh?" Big Red spluttered. "Ah don't know what yer talkin' about!"

"Sure you don't." White snickered. As he laughed, Big Red, instantly regaining poise, soon began laughing with him.

However, it was short-lived, as White's laugh died into a sad sigh. "...You know... I only wish Black could be here..."

"White..." Big Red frowned.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't think such sad thoughts." White shook his head, "But I can't help but wonder what Black would've done on this day. He had his faults, but he was a pretty good brothers. If things hadn't gone the way they did..."

"Ah'm sure he'd a' done his best to honor yer special day." Big Red smiled.

"Yeah..." White nodded. "At the very least, he would've put together one heck of a bachelor party..."

"No doubt." Big Red snickered.

At that moment, Silver entered the chapel, looking resplendent in her wedding dress.

"Wow..." White sighed.

"Lucky you." Big Red nudged him.

Silver shared a smile with White as she reached him. Lone Starr, who had agreed to officiate the ceremony, began to speak.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to join these two ponies in holy matrimony." He declared. "Now, I believe you've written your own vows."

"Silver, you are easily the most amazing mare I've ever met." White admitted. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You complete me. Becoming my wife is the greatest gift you could ever give me."

"White, when we first meet, I was in a rut, no money, no hope, nothing." Silver smiled. "You changed all that. You gave me a new home, a new purpose, and a new love. I can't ever thank you enough for that. I'll be proud to call you my husband."

"The rings, please." Lone asked.

Big Red handed White the hoof ring. White slipped it on Silver, while she slipped hers on him.

"By the power vested in me by this fine town, I now pronounce you stallion and wife." Lone smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

White and Silver embraced in a deep, loving kiss.

"Way ta go, pardner." Big Red whispered. "Ya roped yerself a fine one there."

The newlyweds posed for a photo. Marshall, who fancied himself an amateur photographer held up the camera.

"Smile!" He instructed.

"Cheese!" The newlyweds grinned.

One flash later, the photo came out.

"Look at us." Silver smiled. "What a perfect picture."

"And I think I know the perfect place to put it." White smiled, holding up his locket. "I'll put it right in here, so no matter where I go, I'll always have the memory of this day with me."

"Oh, White." Silver nuzzled him. "You're the best."

"So you keep saying." White said humbly.

"Looks like I'll have to whip up a couple of copies." Marshall declared. "You don't want just one reminder, you know."

"Thanks, Marsh." White smiled.

"Anything for an old pal." Marshall grinned.

The reception soon got under way.

"Congrats ta the both a' ya." Big Red told the newlyweds.

"Thanks, Red." White grinned.

"So, how does it feel ta be Mrs Paladin?" Big Red asked Silver.

"Pretty great." Silver smiled sweetly at her new husband. At that moment, the band started up. "Oh, I love this song! Come on, White!"

"Sure, sweetie." White chuckled as his wife dragged him onto the dance floor. "You might wanna ask Cherry to dance, Red. Looks like Marshall's looking to make a move on her."

"Ah told, Ah-" Big Red started.

"Just do it!" White called.

Rolling his eyes, Big Red walked over to Cherry.

"Would ya care ta dance, Cherry?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Cherry beamed.

Big Red and Cherry joined the others on the dance floor, leaving Marshall in the lurch.

"Seriously?" Marshall frowned. "This again?"

"Isn't it wonderful how those how White finally found love?" Cherry asked, as she and Red moved in time to the beat.

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "Ah couldn't be prouder."

"Me too." Cherry nodded.

After the reception, White and Silver made to depart for their honeymoon.

"Have fun, you two." Big Red snickered.

"Oh, we will." White smiled.

"Bet on it." Silver grinned.

The guests waved the pair off as they departed.

"What a magical day this has been." Cherry sighed. "Makes a gal want to get married herself... What do you think, Red?"

"Well, Ah, uh..." Big Red said flustered. "Maybe, Ah guess..."

"Maybe you just need to find the right mare." Cherry declared.

"Yeah, kinda..." Big Red shrugged.

"Maybe one day, you." Cherry nudged him playfully. "'Night, Red."

"G'night, Cherry." Big Red smiled, before sighing "One day..."

_The present..._

About a week after the Lunard incident, the boys got up for breakfast, then decided to go out and play. As they opened the door, they found several ponies rushing around the homestead. A lot of chairs and an altar were being set up on an open space.

"What's going on?" Globe asked.

"Something big, I'm guessing." Huckleberry mused.

"But what?" Eclipse took a step back, a little wary around such large numbers of strangers.

At that moment, Big Red walked by, having finished instructing a trio of stallions on something.

"Mornin', boys." He smiled.

"What's all this, Red?" Eclipse asked.

"Oh, did Ah ferget ta mention?" Big Red frowned. "We're hostin' a weddin'!"

"A wedding?" Globe mused. "Looks like a pretty big one."

"Darn tootin'." Big Red nodded. "We got all sorts of ponies coming, from far and wide. Oughta be here soon. Ah can't wait ta see Shine and Mist again..."

"Mist?" Huckleberry gaped. "The hot mare from that pic? She's coming?"

"Well, a' course she's coming." Big Red chuckled. "After all, she is the-"

"Gotta go!" Huckleberry dashed inside. "Gotta look good for the mare of my dreams!"

"Shoulda let me finish." Big Red sighed.

"Why?" Globe asked. "What's up?"

"Mist is the one gettin' married, that's what's up." Big Red chuckled. "Ah really oughta let 'im know."

"Why spoil the surprise?" Eclipse grinned wickedly. "Let him find out for himself."

"Sure, why not?" Big Red smirked. "It'll be good fer 'im ta be knocked down a peg or two."

Inside, Cherry was preparing some food for the reception. Globe walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help, mom?" He asked.

"I'd love some, dear." Cherry grinned. "And I'd never say no to my favorite baking assistant."

Globe happily joined Cherry in her baking.

"I've never been to a wedding before." He confessed. "What are they like?"

"Oh, they're wonderful occasions." Cherry smiled. "And I should know. I've been to a few in my time. I even attended Shine and Celestia's wedding. Now that was a grand affair..."

Meanwhile, Eclipse sat in the boys' room, lost in thought. Huckleberry had locked himself in the bathroom, doing everything he could to make himself look "perfect".

Big Red came into the room.

"Hey, Eek." He smiled. "How ya holdin' up?"

"Okay, I guess." Eclipse shrugged. "I'm a little worried about being among all those ponies."

"Don'tcha worry none." Big Red declared. "They're all good folk. Plus, Ah know Shine and Mist'll be happy ta meet ya. Heck, yer practically family!"

"Family." Eclipse smiled. "I like the sound of that. Just hope they like me and the the others"

"Trust me, they're gonna love ya." Big Red smiled.

A couple of hours later, the guests started arriving, along with the happy couple themselves, Blue Blazes and Mist. Mist emerged from their carriage first, struggling a little due to her ten-month pregnant belly.

"Howdy!" Big Red ran out to greet them.

"Hi, Big Red!" Mist hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Right back atchya, kiddo." Big Red chuckled. "It's been way too long, Mist!"

Huckleberry suddenly burst out of the front door.

"Did somepony say 'Mist'?" He smirked. "Better let her know today's her lucky da-"

Huckleberry stopped cold as he laid eyes on the heavily pregnant mare right in front of him. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me." Mist joked. "Hi there."

Huckleberry pulled out the picture of Mist from the family album, rapidly glancing between it and her.

"You, er, look a little different than I've been told." He admitted.

"Well, that's what happens when you're pregnant." Mist shrugged.

"P-p-p-pregnant?!" Huckleberry wheezed.

At that point, Blue emerged from the carriage, carrying all the luggage.

"Everything's accounted for, babe." He told Mist, giving her a small nuzzle on the cheek.

"Babe?" Huckleberry deflated further.

"Yeah, didn't Ah mention?" Big Red smirked. "Mist an' Blue here are the ones gettin' married."

"That would've been some good information to have... about five minutes ago!" Huckleberry yelled.

"Hello, sir." Blue said nervously, still a little wary of Big Red following the time the burly stallion had chased him around his bar.

"What are ya doin' over there? Get in here!" Big Red pulled him into the hug.

"Nice to see you too." Blue choked, his air supply cut off by Big Red's hoof around his neck.

At that point, Cherry exited the house, accompanied by Eclipse and Globe.

"Welcome back, Mist!" Cherry smiled. "Oh, look at you! You're practically glowing!"

"Thanks, Cherry." Mist beamed.

There was suddenly a lot of commotion as some royal carriages descended, carrying Twilight, Celestia, Shine and Miracle.

"Oh, wow." Globe gaped, bowing down. "It's actual royalty."

"Get up!" Eclipse hissed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Greetings, young ones." Celestia smiled.

Staring up at the Princess of the Sun, Eclipse couldn't help but bow also.

"Who's embarrassing who now?" Globe whispered.

"Glad you could make it, Twilight." Mist smiled, as her mentor came to greet her.

"Like I'd miss my student's big day." Twilight chuckled.

Shine walked over to Big Red and the boys.

"So, these are the little troublemakers I've heard so much about?" He asked.

"That'd be us." Huckleberry said cockily. "I'm Huckleberry."

"I'm Globe." Globe added.

"Eclipse." Eclipse said curtly.

"Pleased to meet you, fellas." Shine smiled. "I'm Shine Paladin, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Oh, yeah." Huckleberry nodded. "Big Red's told us a lot about you."

"I'll bet." Shine chuckled. "Guess that makes us even."

"So... exactly how much _have_ you heard about us?" Eclipse inquired.

"Oh, just about everything." Shine smirked. "Big Red really kept me in the loop this following week."

"So you know... everything?" Globe asked.

"You mean like you helping Cherry win the bake-off? Of course." Shine grinned.

"So you don't feel... put off, or anything, by Big Red taking us in?" Huckleberry asked.

"Not at all." Shine smiled. "Big Red's always had a knack for taking in kids in need of a home. You couldn't be in better hooves. Besides, I always wanted some little brothers."

"Does this mean they're all my uncles now?" Miracle asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that." Eclipse frowned. "Big Red became your dad and aunt's legal guardian, and he hasn't actually adopted us yet..."

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport." Mist rolled her eyes.

"Look at me, I've got a griffon for an uncle." Mist smiled. "How cool is that?"

"...I am pretty cool, aren't I?" Eclipse boasted.

"'Uncle Eek'." Globe declared. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"One thing's for sure, this is one marvelous extended family we share." Celestia chuckled.

"Okay folks, enough jawin'." Big Red grinned, as the last of the guests arrived. "We got us a wedding ta perform!"

More guests arrived in droves. Among them were Blue's parents, Spitfire and Soarin', and their WonderBolts teammate, Fleetfoot.

"This is it." Spitfire smiled. "Our boy's big day."

"The day he becomes a real stallion." Soarin' nodded.

"Maybe he could give you some pointers, Soarin'." Fleetfoot joked.

"Real funny." Soarin' snorted.

Meanwhile, Huckleberry trotted over to Blue.

"So, you're marrying that gorgeous gal?" He asked. "Lucky guy."

"Don't I know it." Blue smirked.

"Would I be right in guessing her foal's yours?" Huckleberry nodded.

"Sure is." Blue said proudly.

"Congrats, pal." Huckleberry smiled. "Really, I mean that. You really hit the jackpot."

"Thanks, kid." Blue grinned. "Don't I know it."

"Maybe someday, I'll have what you have." Huckleberry mused. "Here's hopin'."

"That's the spirit, pal." Blue declared.

One of the last guests to arrive was Marshall. Big Red stepped out to greet him.

"Howdy, Marsh." He smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"No problem." Marshall grinned. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Once all the guests had been seated, and everypony had changed into their proper attire, the wedding began. Big Red led Mist up the aisle, ready to give her away. Her wedding dress had been specially made (by Rarity, of course) to accommodate her large belly. As far as anypony was concerned, that stomach just made her look more beautiful.

Celestia took her position, having volunteered to officiate.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to join these two ponies in holy matrimony." She announced. "Their love is pure, strong and true. That much cannot be denied."

Blue and Mist smiled lovingly at each other.

"The rings, please." Celestia urged.

Soarin' provided the ring for Mist, while Cherry, as best mare, gave Mist the ring for Blue. The two slipped the rings upon each other.

"Do you, Blue Blazes, take Mist to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" Celestia inquired.

"I do." Blue grinned.

"Do you, Mist, take Blue Blazes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" Celestia asked.

"I do." Mist nodded.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you stallion and wife." Celestia smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

The guests cheered as the newlyweds did just that.

A tear slid out of Eclipse's eye, to his surprise.

"Dude, are you... crying?" Huckleberry snorted.

"No!" Eclipse denied. "I just got something in my eye!"

"Yeah, tears." Globe sniggered. "It's okay to let your sensitive side out, Eek."

"It would if I had one... which I don't." Eclipse pouted.

"Whatever you say, bro." Huckleberry smirked.

At the reception, there was dancing and eating of wedding cake (Huckleberry doing copious amounts of the former, and Globe the latter).

Mist took a break from dancing and joined Shine as they talked with the boys.

"Having fun?" Mist asked.

"Kinda." Eclipse shrugged. "We don't do well with big crowds."

"And yet, you came anyway." Shine smiled.

"We wouldn't want to let Red down." Globe declared. "He's done so much for us."

"No kidding." Huckleberry agreed. "He took us in when we were down on our luck. Gave us a home, and a family."

"Now that sounds familiar." Shine chuckled. "He did the same for us. Isn't he the greatest?"

"He's something special, alright." Eclipse nodded.

"I guess there's nothing left to say but 'welcome to the family'." Mist smiled.

"Thanks, Mist." Globe smiled back.

Blue suddenly sidled up to Mist.

"There you are." He purred. "Come on, we have more dancing to do."

"Right behind you." Mist chuckled.

Meanwhile, Big Red walked over to Marshall, who was watching from the sidelines.

"So, how've ya been, pardner?" Big Red asked.

"Pretty good, actually." Marshall grinned. "Mr. Ulysses and the ponies over in Canterlot were so pleased with me apprehending Lunard that they asked me to come over to accept a medal."

"That's wonderful, Marshall!" Big Red smiled, "Ya certainly deserve it!"

"Thanks, Red." Marshall nodded, "I tell ya, this past week had given me a chance to think over a lot of things. But I should let you know that I finally got over Cherry."

"Is that a fact?" Big Red asked. "Well done! Ah know it probably ain't easy ta get over a lifelong crush..."

"Yeah." Marshall nodded. "My dad was right. I had to move on, and find somepony else." He then smirked. "And as luck would have it, I had already found somepony."

"No foolin'?" Big Red asked. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Ms. Harshwhinny." Marshall declared.

"Ms. Harshwinny?" Big Red gaped. "As in the hardnose Equestria Games Inspector? That Ms Harshwhinny?"

"The very same." Marshall nodded.

"How the heck did that happen?" Big Red asked.

"Funny story." Marshall smirked. "You remember when Ms. Harshwhinny came to inspect Dodge Junction for the Equestria Games?"

_Several months earlier..._

The year of the Equestria Games had come once again, as Ms. Harshwhinny was sent out into Equestria once more to find a city or town eligible enough to host this year's Games. She had come to see Marshall due to her belief that the sheriff of Dodge Junction would know the town best. What followed was a long, precise interview regarding almost everything about the town.

"So, what's the verdict?" Marshall asked. "Is Dodge Junction next Equestria Games material, or what?"

"I'm afraid 'or what' is the more suitable answer." Ms Harshwhinny sniffed.

"Say what?" Marshall gasped. "Why?"

"Dodge Junction is a geographically desirable location. And it does earn some points for being the birth-place of Princess Celestia's husband." Ms, Harshwhinny admitted. "But I've heard all sorts of rumors regarding the crime rate in this town of late."

"It's not that bad." Marshall retorted. "And besides, the criminals do get caught, by me! Just last week, I brought in the notorious Gourd family gang!"

"Perhaps." Ms Harshwhinny declared. "But I've heard other things, such as how the residents tend to get a little rowdy after some time at the bar."

"So what?" Marshall asked. "You think the Equestria Games don't get ponies rowdy?"

"No, but it rarely results in brawls in the street." Ms Harshwhinny frowned. "The Games have a reputation to maintain, you know, and I'm afraid the chances of riots breaking out are chances I'm not willing to take."

"Oh, and you think Dodge Junction is going to mar that spotless rep?" Marshall growled. "What, you think we're a bunch of violent, dimwitted lawbreaking hicks?"

"I didn't say that." Ms Harshwhinny growled.

"You were thinking it though, you stuck-up-" Marshall started.

"Mind your tongue, sheriff." Ms Harshwhinny snarled. "Unlike your town's crime rate, my patience isn't infinite."

"Oh, that is it!" Marshall yelled. "Listen here, you pompous, pencil-pushing micro-managing jerk! Nopony insults my town! Let alone some high and mighty hag!"

"How dare you!" Ms Harshwhinny yelled. "I have never been so insulted in my entire life?"

"Yeah?" Marshall sneered. "Well, you should count yourself lucky!"

"You... you... backwoods hick!" Ms Harshwhinny roared.

"Stuck-up snob!" Marshall shouted.

"Insolent pig!" Ms Harshwhinny retorted.

"Pompous cow!" Marshall yelled back.

Their faces were mere inches from each other, both steaming with intense rage... then they suddenly pressed their lips together. Overcome by sheer instinct, they descended to the floor...

_One hour later..._

Marshall and Ms Harshwhinny were lying on the floor in the middle of the office, with both their manes mussed up, and sweating a bit from their recent 'activity'. Harshwhinny had her jacket covering her.

"Well, that happened." Marshall stated, a shell-shocked look on his face.

"Yes, it certainly did." Ms. Harshwhinny gulped.

"It was... actually kinda nice." Marshall shrugged. "You're surprisingly gentle when you want to be."

"Thank you." Ms Harshwinny said awkwardly. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"So... about our town and the Games...?" Marshall asked.

"Look, I'm still on the fence about it..." Ms Harshwhinny admitted. "But I would be lying if I said you didn't make a very compelling case. Perhaps you could... persuade me... by taking me out to dinner sometime?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not tempted." Marshall admitted. "But there's this one mare I've had my eye on for a long time. She's married, but I can't bring myself to let go..."

"Here." Ms Harshwhinny handed him a business. "Drop me a line if you ever change your mind."

"I'll kept that in mind." Marshall nodded.

The two wer about to kiss again, when suddenly, the door opened, and Wrangler came in.

"Hey, Marshall, are you in..." Wrangler immediately went mute as he saw the sheriff and the Equestria Games Inspector on the floor together, their faces now fraught with horror.

"Um... it's exactly what it looks like." Marshall confessed.

_The present..._

"...Wow." Big Red gaped. "So you were the pony Ms. Harshwhinny was havin' relations with?"

"Yeah. I'm still not sure what happened back there." Marshall admitted, "But after I patched things up with my dad, I decided to finally give Harshwhinny a call, and she's coming down here next week."

"Well, however it happened, Ah'm jest glad ya found somepony." Big Red chuckled, "Ya deserved somepony."

"Yeah, about time, Marshy." A snarky voice agreed.

The voice belonged to Shooting Star, Marshall's sister. She looked a lot like her brother, save for a long blond mane, green eyes, and a shooting star Cutie Mark. She was a famous country music star, and had been persuaded by Marshall to perform at the reception.

"Very funny, sis." Marshall snarked. "Don't you have a song to sing?"

"That I do." Shooting nodded.

"Thanks again fer singin' fer the wedding reception, Shoot." Big Red smiled, "Ah know yer a very busy mare nowadays."

"No worries, Red. I'm happy to do it for my brother's best friend." Shooting smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an audience to entertain."

"Break a leg, Shoot." Marshall smiled.

Shooting got up on stage, which was set up for the wedding.

"I'd like to dedicate this number to the happy couple." She announced.

_If you're feeling down or weak_

_You can always count on me_

_I will always pick you up_

_Nothings ever gonna change_

_Nothings gettin' in my way_

_I will always hold you up_

All the couples took to the dance floor.

"You sure you're up for more dancing?" Blue asked Mist worriedly. "You've been on your hooves for a while now..."

"It's my wedding day, Blue." Mist smiled. "I think I can endure some swollen ankles. Especially when I have the best dance partner in the world..."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Blue chuckled.

"Ah, this brings back such good memories..." Celestia sighed, as she and Shine began to dance.

"I still remember our first dance so vividly..." Shine smiled. "One of the best moments of my entire life..."

"Shall we dance?" Big Red asked Cherry.

"With pleasure." Cherry smiled, taking his hoof.

_Anything_

_Come what may_

_Don't look back_

_Forget yesterday_

_Forget yesterday_

The boys looked on at the celebrations.

"So this is what it feels like to be part of a family." Eclipse mused. "Not bad."

"Better than being on our own, that's for sure." Huckleberry agreed.

"So true." Globe nodded. "That's our family, and this is our home."

"Well put, Globe." Eclipse nodded. "This is where we belong. Where we were meant to be."

"Speaking of 'meant to be'..." Huckleberry eyed the lovely mare Prairie. "Excuse me, fellas..."

Huckleberry wandered over to Prarie, and started dancing with her.

"I'm going to get some more cake." Globe declared. "Wanna come with?"

"I'm good, thanks." Eclipse smiled. "I think I'll just stay here, and drink it all in..."

"Suit yourself." Globe shrugged.

Eclipse stood in place, watching his new family in their celebrations. After everything he and his brothers had been through, it felt good to know they had finally found a true home.

_Two weeks later..._

Big Red, Cherry, and the boys were at Fine Print's office, the adoption procedure having been finalized at last.

"Here we are." Fine handed over the paperwork. "It's all official now."

"Congratulations, boys." Big Red smiled. "Y'all are full-fledged Barrel-Rolls now!"

"Awesome." Huckleberry grinned.

"We really are family now!" Globe hugged Cherry.

"Of course we're family." Cherry hugged him back. "We don't need a piece of paper to tell us that."

"Thanks, Red." Eclipse smiled. "For doing all this, just for us."

"Shucks, it were mah pleasure, kiddo." Big red chuckled.

_Its not where you come from_

_Its where you belong_

_Nothing I would trade_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Three weeks later..._

Big Red stood at Black's grave, setting down a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Black." He whispered. "Thanks for... well everything. if it weren't for you, Ah don't know if Ah'd've been able ta make it through this. Rest in peace, pardner."

_You're surrounded_

_By love and you're wanted_

_So never feel alone_

_You're are home with me_

_Right where you belong_

_Four weeks later..._

Huckleberry was preparing to go on a date with Prairie.

"The love stallion is about to take off." He smirked.

"Ya'll remember what Ah told about treatin' mares right, ya hear?" Big Red urged.

"Of course." Huckleberry nodded. "You just wait. I'll put your teachings to good use."

"I know you will, Huck." Big Red grinned. "Good luck."

"Who needs luck when you're a babe magnet?" Huckleberry joked.

"Some things never change..." Big Red rolled his eyes.

_I know sometimes you're feeling lost_

_It's hard to find your place in it all_

_But you don't have to fear_

_Even when you mess up_

_You always got my love_

_I'm always right here_

_Five weeks later..._

Cherry had taken Globe to the Dodge Junction theatre, to watch a performance from Ponyrotti.

"This is incredible." Globe grinned. "I never thought I'd be here. Thanks, mom."

"My pleasure, dear." Cherry beamed, "I must say, I never took you for a fan of the opera."

"Funny story." Globe smiled. "Once, when me and the other had stolen some food from a grocer, we hid out in an opera house. I heard all the singing coming from the stage. It was so beautiful, so incredible... like nothing I'd ever heard before. I always wanted to listen to full performance, and not from under the floorboards."

"Well, now your wish is granted." Cherry grinned.

"Thanks to you, mom." Globe hugged her.

"Anything for one of my boys." Cherry hugged him back.

_Oh cause, anything_

_Come What may_

_Don't look back_

_Forget yesterday_

_Forget yesterday_

_Its not where you come from_

_Its where you belong_

_Six weeks later..._

Big Red and Eclipse were sitting on a hilltop, watching the sunset.

"Now that's a view." Eclipse smiled.

"Yep." Big Red nodded. "Sometimes, the small things are what make life worth livin', especially if ya got somepony ta share 'em with. Y'know, you just being here makes this all the more special."

"Thanks... pa." Eclipse grinned.

"Well, Ah'll be." Big Red ruffled Eclipse's feathers. "Never thought Ah'd hear ya say that!"

"I figured, since it's official, I'd better get into the habit." Eclipse shrugged. "Better late than never, right?"

"Right." Big Red hugged him. "Ah'm right proud a' ya fer findin' the strength ta put the past behind ya. Well done... son."

"You gave me the strength." Eclipse grinned. "Among other things..."

"Guess we both gave each other sumthin'." Big Red chuckled.

"Isn't that what families do?" Eclipse asked.

"Sho'nuff." Big Red gave Eclipse another hug.

_Nothing I would trade_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_You're surrounded_

_By love and you're wanted_

_So never feel alone_

_You're are home with me_

_Right where you belong_

_(Ooh, ooh)_

_Don't matter where you've been_

_(Ooh, ooh)_

_You're here for a reason_

_(Ooh, ooh)_

_The present..._

As the song neared its end, everypony began to gather for the family photo.

"Family photo, everpony!" Big Red smiled.

"Mist, Blue, you come up front." Cherry instructed. "Shine, Celestia and Miracle on one side, and Spitfire and Soarin' on the other."

"Yes, ma'am." Spitfire nodded.

"Boys, yer by me an' Cherry." Big Red declared.

"You got it." Eclipse nodded, standing by Big Red. "Come on, guys."

"Coming!" Globe stood by Cherry.

"Make sure to get my good side." Huckleberry smirked, taking centre position.

"You get in here too, Marshall." Cherry urged.

"Me?" Marshall gaped. "But I'm not family."

"You are ta us." Big Red grinned. "C'mon over here!"

"If you say so." Marshall beamed standing opposite Big Red.

The photographer aimed his camera at them.

"Say cherry!" Cherry urged.

"Cherry!"

One flash later, and they had a photo commemorating the latest additions to their family. A family that was bigger and more loving than ever before.

_Its not where you come from_

_Its where you belong_

_Nothing I would trade_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_You're surrounded_

_By love and you're wanted_

_So never feel alone_

_You're are home with me_

_Right where you belong_

_Not so many years ago..._

Big Red and Cherry, freshly married, were on their way (via stagecoach) to their honeymoon destination.

"What a magical day this has been." Cherry sighed. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Me neither." Big Red agreed. "Ah've been dreaming of this day fer so long..."

"How long exactly"? Cherry asked.

"Well, ta be perfectly honest, Ah've had a crush on ya since we first met." Big Red admitted.

"Really?" Cherry gasped. "From way back then? I only really noticed when I started helping you with Shine and Mist."

"Ah'm jest glad Ah finally won yer heart." Big Red smiled. "An' Ah promise ya this: Ah may not be able to give ya kids, but Ah will be the best husband there ever wuz. Ah owe ya that much jest for you returnin' mah love."

"Oh, Red." Cherry sighed. "As long as I have you, I know our future will be bright."

"Darn tootin'." Big Red smiled. "That's the thing about life; Ya never know what's around the corner."

"So true." Cherry nodded. "And whatever may come around that corner, we'll face it together."

"Ah wouldn't have it any other way." Big Red kissed her.

"Me neither." Cherry purred.

As the stagecoach rolled onward, Big Red and Cherry snuggled together, unaware of what amazing things the future had in store for them.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro. "Where You Belong" is the property of Kari Kimmel.)_


End file.
